


beast.

by alchemic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), And he's so going to blow it, Angst, Bara Sans (Undertale), Beast is a big boi, Blood, Don't be fooled this is a slow burn, Drinking, Drugs, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Everyone's got problems, Female Reader, Fluff, Gore, He just wants a chance, Kidnapping, Like a slow slow burn, Like she's really trying her best, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Sans (Undertale), People Will Die, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Reader Insert, Reader is trying to get her shit together, Sans has issues he's also sorting out, Sans is conflicted, Smoking, Smut, Soulmates, Stalking, Things start good and then go bad, Underfell Sans, Violence, Yandere Sans, a lot of fluff, and then it gets even worse!, cursing, like how am i suppose to advertise this as a yandere fic with all this fluff????, like really a lot of fluff, lying, of fun, so much cursing, soulbonding, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemic/pseuds/alchemic
Summary: Tale as old as time.Song as old as rhyme.You were a beauty. And he..He was a beast.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 267
Kudos: 570





	1. sleep tight.

Ebott.

A beautiful, bustling city of opportunity and promise.

Bursting at the seams with both monsters and humans alike, this once quiet and sullen town had transformed to an incredible city of dreams in just a few years, housing anyone who wanted to come to explore the boundless fortunes that awaited them. New businesses were popping up on every corner, and new housing communities were rising out of the ground like weeds. Hardly anything stayed the same, old neighborhoods being bulldozed for new ones; re-brandings, makeovers and 'updates' each and every day, driving the living cost higher and higher with each following month slowly consuming those who couldn't keep up with it.

It was exciting.

It was exhausting.

It was..

...like your own personal brand of hell.

Beneath the flower decorated streets and bustling sidewalks was a city painted in crime and bloodshed. For every moment the city grew, so did it's dark underbelly; like a beast that could never be satiated no matter how much blood it spilled. Of course there were many who were blissfully unaware of it all, peacefully living out their days living up on the east side in the quieter parts of the city.

Having good jobs.

Having nice families.

Having a roof over their heads and plenty of food on the table to share in their perfect homes, with their perfect spouse and perfect kids.

You'd never admit it aloud but you were.. envious of them.

Of their disconnect from reality. From the real world.

This world.

Where people like you lived.

People with no money.

People with no future.

People who.. no matter how hard they struggled could just never make it work. Always having another bill to pay. Always having something to fix. Always having something to replace. And just.. never having enough time.

You were so tired...

Week after week, working from job to job with no breaks. Your weekends were spent doing part time jobs and your free time was taken up by chores. The bags under your eyes were heavy and you couldn't remember the last time you had slept for more than a few hours.

You couldn't.

Didn't have the time.

You'd never let it show though. You were too stubborn. Too prideful.

Instead you plastered another big smile on your face as you slid up and down the isles of the diner, chatting up the all the new faces and trying to not let your fatigue show. You'd like to believe you were putting on a good performance like usual, serving tables and breakfast platters with an award-winning smile..

But..

Maybe it was peeking through?

A girl in a sweater at a table of four had been staring at you quite a bit as you made your rounds, so you did your best to smile and wave in her direction, hoping she hadn't seen the dark bags under your eyes that you carefully tried to cover with foundation this morning.

She looked a little flustered at being caught, now glancing back down to her pancake platter as you finished topping off some more drinks. Nothing was said, so you left well enough alone and got a few more orders before heading back behind the diner bar where Willow was chatting up a storm.

"That girl at table four is just so cute!" she huffed over to Jake through the kitchen window as he rolled his eyes. Her gaze flickered to you as you approached, moving aside so you could get to the window.

"You say that about every girl that enters here," Jake complained, taking the order for table nine and sixteen from your hand as she pouted.

"Well.. yeah.. but she's like... extra pretty," she muttered, glancing back to their table. Looks like she was talking about the girl stuffing her face full of eggs benedict (seriously a chick after your own heart right there), and not the girl in the sweater who had been watching you before. Her and the three of her friends were tucked away in a corner booth, laughing and being a little rowdy for how early it was. The two boys on their flanks were a couple of lookers too, but for some reason the girl in the sweater really stuck out to you. Then again, you couldn't help but always admire such shy beauties like her.

You had always been more of the rambunctious type yourself, a tomboy in your childhood who always got into fights, so delicate flowers like her always caught your eye. You just didn't get how some people could be so soft and graceful like that, like a cute kitten wrapped in a bow. You were more like a feral and mangy cat, even on your best days.  
"Girl in the middle looks tired," Jake said, finally leaning out to look out at the table as well. You jumped a bit at the comment, almost feeling a little called out yourself, but you quickly brushed it off as Jake kept his eyes on the sweater girl.

"Rude!" Willow huffed, puffing her cheeks out at Jake. "You can't just say that to someone!"

"Well I'm not saying it to her, now am I?" he retorted and you could hear Willow let out another 'hmph'.

"Uh.. well you know.. probably a long week," you said in her defense, sparing your co-worker a glance before looking back at the table. You had just chalked it up to her probably being busy with work or life or something, just like you. Despite the summer season she was dressed in such a heavy looking sweater, nervously pulling at the sleeves every once in awhile. You.. tried not to think about it too hard. It wasn't really your business anyways.

"Do you have the order for table seven yet?" you asked, trying to focus back up on work. The Saturday morning breakfast rush had lulled out by now, but it was still plenty busy. This place had just opened a month ago and business was still booming. Always more coffee cups to fill, always more plates to run. There were even a few groups still waiting to get in on a table, so the sooner you could get these people out the door the better.

"You mean the one for the lady who thinks that well-done on her steak means burnt to a fucking crisp? Still going. I don't want her sending it back again," he muttered, looking beyond offended for having to do a steak well done, especially because the steak and eggs here were his favorite.

Jake was a pretty top notch cook, so it wasn't often something got sent back. It usually came from the fussy types who liked to start trouble in order to get something for free. That lady was more than likely going to try to squeeze you out of every penny she could and leave a shitty tip behind to top it all off. Ugh, it made you pissed off even thinking about it.

So you didn't.

"Aye Jake, can I get an extra side of eggs for twenty?" Jasper asked, approaching the kitchen window while shooting both you and Willow a wink.

"You got it, bro," Jake replied, heading back into the kitchen as Jasper elbowed you.

"Damn dude, why do you always get the lucky tables," he said, giving you an eyebrow wiggle.

"I know right!? So unfair," Willow added, pouting in your direction this time. You gave a half-hearted shrug before holding your hands up in defense.

"Look, maybe fortune favors the fact that I don't try to flirt with any half decently dressed person who enters this place," you said as the two of them were now glaring at you.

"Hey, I have some more standards than that! I think you're just a little too picky," Jasper said, straightening out his uniform a bit and glancing at a small mirror you all had hidden behind the bar. Narcissist. "Well.. if you're not going to pounce first.. Mind if I ask you a favor?"

Even though all of you had only been working together for a month, you could immediately recognize the glimmer in his eyes.

"You want sweater girl's number, huh?" you asked, raising an eyebrow and shooting him a coy smile.

"Yes! Please," he said, clasping his hands together as he looked at you with pleading eyes. "You know she's my type!"

"I didn't know you even had a type," a voice piped up.

Alani, the newest hire for the open waitress position, approached the bar and began filling up some drinks. She had been with you guys for two weeks now after another girl couldn't take the pressure, but she seemed to be a tougher cookie than most and had a strong head on her shoulders. You liked her and hoped she would stick around.  
"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" Jasper asked, a cheeky grin on his features.

The way Alani looked at him said just about everything that you were thinking. Jasper was a handsome guy, tall with slicked back dark hair and an alluring smile. He was a heartbreaker, to both guys and gals, and had a lot of people wrapped around his finger from his charming good looks.

"What do you think she means? You flirt with just about everyone!" Willow complained, voicing everyone's thoughts as Jake passed a few plates through. You grabbed a serving tray as she helped load up the dishes, looking unimpressed with Jasper.

"Hey, not everyone," he said. "Also you do the same damn thing!"

Willow was the last to make up the morning crew. She herself was very pretty too, with trendy hair and make-up that had a lot of guys swooning her way, but you knew her interests were only to girls. She also flirted a lot, but usually to just get a few more dollars on her tips, spending the rest of the time gushing to you about every girl she found cute (which really was just about every girl that entered the diner).

"Yeah but I actually have some taste!" Willow retorted as the two squared off.

"Yeah. Sure. Taste," Jake said rather sarcastically through the window, passing the last of the plates through.

"You keep outta this," Willow snapped as you giggled.

"Yeah, not happening this time Lover Boy," you said with a shake of your head as Willow finished loading up the dishes and you hoisted it on your shoulder, tucking a tray stand underneath your free arm.

"What? But you're my partner in crime! How could you betray me like this!?"

"Need I remind you of last time?" you asked, raising an eyebrow, which immediately made Jasper's face fall as he quietly began to fill up a water pitcher.

"Last time?" Alani echoed, looking between the two of you, and you gave a rather snarky smile to Jasper while Willow and Jake did their best to hold off their laughter. You walked off with your table orders without saying another word. It would be up to him if he really wanted to share that story crazy again.

The girl's number you had gotten for him last time had started off well enough. She was a very pretty blonde, rather smart and good at weaving her words together. Seemed like the college type. You'd never imagine that just a month later she would be trying to wrap up Jasper into some psycho crazy sex cult, harassing him with endless text messages and even showing up to the diner at incredibly concerning hours to try to talk him into it. It was a little spooky at the time, but thankfully she gave up and now you all could laugh at the story... kinda.

You weren't one to judge a book by it's cover, but after that whole experience who knows what kind of stuff a quiet girl in a sweater could be wrapped up in? Maybe she was in the same kind of messed up cult? Maybe she was a hit man in disguise? Maybe she had like.. a crazy parent or partner or something? Who knows. You weren't up for playing games of chance with anyone anymore, so if Jasper really wanted her number he'd be on his own.

This city was full of fucked up people, and you really didn't plan on getting yourself involved with any of them.

The morning flew by and you were finally near the end of your shift, quickly wrapping up with tables and wiping down your area as early afternoon rolled in. You were the opener for the diner, arriving in the dead of morning to set up shop, prepping for the kitchen and getting the place all saddled up for the day ahead. It sucked a lot, but getting to leave in the afternoon before lunch was nice. People would start heading in for that rush soon enough, especially because it was Saturday, so you needed to beat it to get some sleep before your night shift at the bar rolled around.

"Hey uh.. Jake.." you called back to the window as you finished cashing yourself out at the register and stashing away your tips in your uniform pocket.

"What's up?" he asked through the window, frying up some more eggs and bacon on the griddle.

"Do you.. mind if I put in something special?" you questioned, feeling a little shy. It was always a little embarrassing asking for stuff like this under the table. You made more than enough tips to pay for a breakfast combo but..

"The usual?" he quickly replied.

"..If you wouldn't mind."

"Already done then."

Oh?

He set down his spatula before heading over, picking up a styrofoam container in his hands and sliding it through the window. You couldn't help but take a little peek inside. It was chock full of eggs, bacon and some pancakes with a little pat of butter and a side of syrup. You glanced back to him with a smile on your face.

"Wow. The whole works. Thank you."

"No problem. I uh.. I know you're too stubborn to admit to it but you've been looking a little worn out these past few weeks," he said, sparing you his gaze as he glanced out to the diner. "Figured you might ask for it again."

You let out a small breath, your shoulder sagging slightly as you closed the container up.

"Yeah um... yeah."

Real nice dumbass. A master with words as usual.

"S'okay, won't push you for the details. Just don't work yourself too hard, okay?" he asked, finally looking your way with a tint of concern in his eyes. Despite being your standard tough line cook, Jake was dependable and hardworking. Always someone you could rely on, and right now you were.. kinda glad that he noticed. It also spared you the extra minutes of having to wait around for this and having to explain yourself.

There was nothing you hated more than spilling your sorry excuse of a sob story to others. You'd rather spend it working, time was money after all.

"Thanks. I really appreciate you," you said. "I'll let you know what he thinks."

"That's all I ask. See you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it," you said, gathering your bag from behind the counter and heading towards the back of the diner.

You didn't make it very far though.

"Hey!"

You turned for a moment to spot Alani, catching up with you on her way from the break room.

"Careful on your way home girl, lotsa people have been going missing lately," she said and you nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing new. Appreciate the concern though," you said with a dismissive wave. That didn't seem to do much to dissuade her worries, but you smiled her way and she simply shook her head and shoo'd you off.

Really, it wasn't anything new.

Sure more missing reports had been appearing recently.. ever since monsters came out of the mountain... but.. this city was rifled with crime. You've dealt with your fair share of muggers, con-artists and psycho sex cult members in the past, so you were sure you could knock off some kidnappers too if it came down to it.  
Breaking free from the back of the diner you rounded the corner towards the front with your bag over your shoulder and container of breakfast in hand. You were still in uniform but it was starting to get too hot to wear a jacket, and you still had a whole load of laundry to get done before you slept, so you did not want to miss this bus by trying to change out of it. The ride home wouldn't be long thankfully.. you just had to make it to the stop in time.

...

..Oh.. wasn't that..?

Even between the hustle and bustle of the city outside the diner, you spotted sweater girl again, standing farther down the sidewalk and waving goodbye to one of her friends. Did Jasper ever end up getting her number? You forgot to ask in the rush. Somehow you ended up stopping to stare at her for awhile, watching as she checked for phone for a moment before looking up and waving someone else down.

It was a little hard to make out who approached her since they had their hood up but she happily gave them a hug and seemed to light up with a smile on her face. Hm. Well looks like she might actually have a partner of some kind from the way they were interacting. Guess you'd have to break that news to Jasper if he didn't already get the hint himself.  
You nearly went back to walking as the sweater girl turned her back to you with her partner ..but, the hooded figure glanced back in your direction.

...

...

...

Your blood ran cold.

Two white dots pierced at you from behind the darkness of their hood, shooting straight through you and sending an absolute chill down your spine. Every limb in your body locked up from the absolute malice in their gaze and as quickly as the feeling came..

..it passed..

and you were left staring at their backs as they walked away, people pushing past you as you stood frozen on the sidewalk for a moment. You let out a shuddering breath, questioning if it had really seen what it just saw, or if you really were more tired than you thought..

Quickly shaking your head, you stomped off the other way to the bus stop as a few more people pushed past you.

Christ.

You hated this city..

The house was quiet when you returned, the wooden floors creaking almost eerily as you made your way inside. The encounter from earlier still had you feeling cold, doubting if you had really been stared at like that by some stranger. The asshole looked like they wanted to murder you for Stars sake! And for what? Looking!? Maybe your guess at a crazy partner wasn't too far off for sweater girl, but you really didn't want to keep thinking about it.

Alani's warning had been ringing in your head the whole way home.

Now really wasn't the time to be paranoid.

Get it together.

"Dad?" you called out after heading inside your house, taking your shoes off by the door before wandering further inside.

No response..

...Maybe he was out cold again...

You hung your bag up on the coat rack by the door and tried to listen for any signs of life in this dingy little two-bedroom house. Old dirty wallpaper, beat up discount furniture and creaky floors. Yup, such a nice place to call home. A small frustrated sigh passed through your lips as you wandered further inside, turning a corner into a kitchen to find a body slumped over the table.

Ah, there he was.

"Dad," you said more firmly this time as you approached, putting your hand on his shoulder as he let out a groan. Yeah, you knew that tired and worn out look, he was hungover for sure. It was a wonder he even made it down here on his own. Usually he was just sprawled out on his bed, but here he was sitting in his work button up and pajama bottoms looking like a mess with a five o'clock shadow and hair sticking out in every direction.

"Uggghhh.... " he groaned, not bothering to lift his head. "Home already..?"

"Already? It's almost noon dad," you said, giving him a gentle pat on his shoulder and setting the styrofoam container down next to him.

"..Really?" He mumbled out, sleep still heavy in his reply. You wandered over to the coffee maker, dumping out the old grounds from yesterday and cleaning up the pot to make a fresh batch.

"Yeah. I picked up another shift tonight so I'm gonna head to bed soon but I got you some breakfast," you said, running some hot water into the coffee pot one last time before drying it out.

"..Thank you," he said softly and you could hear the gratitude in his tone. Your frustrations washed away a little as you turned and smiled at him, watching as he sat up to open the styrofoam container and taking a deep whiff. It was still warm and you heard his stomach growl loudly in reply. You dug out a fork and knife from the drawer and handed them to him, finishing up setting up the coffee maker before sitting down at the table to rest your aching feet. If anything in this house was going to croak next it was that shitty little coffee maker with the way it coughed and sputtered to life.

"Are you going to be heading in today?" you asked curiously, looking a little concerned.

"Mmmhmm.." he mumbled, shoveling some of the pancakes into his mouth.

He really didn't look in that great of shape.

It's not like you did either so you didn't have a lot of room to talk, but you weren't the one trying to tango with a hangover right now. The end of the month was coming soon, you didn't have the luxury of drowning your woes right now.. or the cash for it for that matter. Some money really needed to find its way into your hands soon or you might be short another payment, and you really weren't interested in being on the receiving end of those calls.

Maybe you'd have to ransack the house for things to pawn again..

It's not like you had the time to pick up anymore shifts anywhere, and your dad was just like you, working several jobs to make ends meet with no breaks in between. At this rate you'd have to start cutting into your few hours you allowed yourself to sleep and man did that sound awful... but those phone calls would be even worse.

It's not like you really had a choice either.. Your once happy family home had shattered just a few years ago when your mother died of illness. She had been such a warm and caring soul that losing her had really taken its toll on your father. He spiraled into a depression, his once flourishing business quickly crashing to the ground after one of his friends and co-owner of their business took advantage of his state and tricked him into a nasty deal. The bastard took off with nearly all of the funds, leaving your father widowed, broke and desperate.

Putting your mother into the ground had been so damn expensive, and from there the debt just seemed to wrack higher and higher with each passing day. Then fucking monsters of all things popped out of the goddamn mountain and the city quickly began growing every year with the price of living constantly going up and up. The two of you were quickly drowning in the mountain of late fees and interest, running a race with a finish line that was being moved farther and farther out of your reach..

Not to mention in his desperation to now provide for you as your only caretaker during your teenage years, your dad had taken up some very shady friends with very shady deals who now held your lives over your heads.

At times.. you hated him for it.

For the way he took to the bottle to forget his worries. For the way it felt like the world was now on your shoulders. For the way you now felt like the adult.. taking care of him when he drank too heavy and managing the bills and the payments and the threatening phone calls, just so you wouldn't lose anything else. You were so tired of having things taken from you.

But he was your father, the one who cared and loved you despite it all. Even though you were old enough to live on your own, you refused to abandon him. His debt was your debt, and you wanted to do anything to drag the two of you out of this pit of despair and poverty, whatever it took, even if it meant dragging him by his damn ankles. You wanted him to be happy again, like how you so fondly remembered him as a child when your mother was still alive. When he still had so much hope.. But there was no point in wishing. Life wasn't a fairy tale, and things weren't just going to get better on hopes and dreams alone.

"Well, the coffee is almost done for you. I also packed up some leftovers from last night to take with you for lunch, so don't forget it okay?" you said and he merely nodded, shoveling some more food in his mouth as he attempted to stuff away the hangover and deal with the oncoming day.

Of course that meant you didn't have anything to eat later but you'd deal with it.. somehow. Maybe you'd get lucky and some schmuck at the bar would buy you a batch of fries. For now, you really needed some shut eye, so you stood up despite your aching feet before heading out of the kitchen.

"Gonna get some laundry done and then it's off to bed for me. Night dad, have a good day at work!" you called behind you, walking out towards the back of the house to the laundry room.

You missed the moment of sadness in your father's eyes as he sat alone in the kitchen, the sputtering coffee maker the only sound now filling the empty and worn down house.

"..Good night, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome to beast! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ
> 
> first of all, thank you to everyone who was so incredibly supportive of huntsman! like... holy crap! what started off as just a little indulgent drabble transformed into something sooo much more. i still can hardly believe how many views it's received. all of your kudos, kind words and comments help drive me to continue to expand and think up these fics, so thank you all so much!
> 
> this story is going to dive so much deeper into this dark and kinda fucked up world, so please buckle in for the ride. this will be focused on the perspectives of UF!sans (nicknamed beast) and his reader. some other sanses will appear with their very own readers too (one we seemed to have caught a glimpse of... hmmm.. [i wonder who that could be???](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345660/chapters/61454554)), and i hope to create side stories to also give some light on their perspectives as well.


	2. monsters under the bed.

Just...

..Just what the _fuck_ was he doing?

.....

Being an idiot, that's exactly what he was.... doing...

Ugh. Fuck.

Why..

Why couldn't he stop himself from being here?

He knew better than this! This place was a fucking rat's hole anyways, damp and dirty with fucking terrible service, watered down drinks and a lot of suspiciously shady people hanging around...

..Like him..

...

Hunts literally just gave him the fucking hint that what he was doing wasn't going unnoticed too. It wouldn't be the first time his brother had sent that crazy asshole on his tail when he was goofing off.

But.. he wasn't just goofing off this time. He was.. taking care of business. Really.. really important business. The kind of business that put his aching soul to rest because it had been reaching out so fiercely. So longingly.

It was crying out for this.

For you.

For these moments, when he got to see you.

It hadn't even been a day and yet.. here he was again, desperate for even just a glimpse of you.

The bar was crawling with all kinds of shitheads, dimly lit in the late hour as people chatted and swallowed down their miseries shot by shot. Sans sat alone at a small table, a drink hardly touched in front of him as he stared at the stage under the cover of darkness. Many had avoided him in the packed bar, firstly because he was a Fell and secondly because he constantly looked like he wanted to strangle someone, but that suited him just fine.

He wasn't here to chat.

Sans wasn't interested in the scum that inhabited this shithole town.

They were all cowards and liars; begging for dimes and pennies while wasting it all on quick fixes and booze, never making a life for themselves and just drowning in their own torments. Those who did make something outta themselves didn't look twice before stepping on top of someone else just to keep their own lavish lifestyles. Humans liked to preach all day and night about how much better they were than monsters, but this city reminded him a lot of his very own Underground.

No, he had no interest in these rats.

The only person in this whole damn filthy city who peeked his interests was right there on that brightly lit stage tonight, strumming her soul out on a bass guitar with that wonderful smile planted on her beautiful face.

He couldn't stop himself from coming out and watching you on nights where you performed, entranced by the look on your face as you lost yourself to the music. It was hypnotic, the way your soul shined through with every note. He could tell that you loved playing your guitar from the way it shimmered and gleamed, that delicate soul practically demanding his attention as he transfixed his gaze to the spot in the middle of your chest where it rested.

It was really something else... Feeling the happiness that came through, as well as the sadness. The joy and the pain. Your desires. Your dreams. You placed them all within your soul, and in turn it came out in every strum of your guitar, even as it played someone else's song.

The scantily dressed chick next to you was belting out some lyrics, but he couldn't bother to listen to it, instead his eyelights watching the way you swayed back and forth. The deeper and heavier notes of your bass guitar were striking his very own soul, and in a way it was like you were singing just for him. You were so pretty, all dolled up in a red slip dress that lightly framed your body. Like an angel sent from heaven. It showed off just enough of your curves and he absolutely loved the way you looked in the color, even humoring the thought of what other red things might suit you. His sharp claws drummed against the table, the hum in his soul a little louder. Angel above.. he was supposed to be here calming the damn thing not working himself up! He just couldn't stop his head from roaming to these thoughts.

To the fantasies he had of you.

You'd be his, and he'd treat you how you deserved to be treated. He'd buy you whatever your heart desired, no questions asked. Beautiful dresses? Lavish wines? Expensive cars? Or maybe even a sparkling diamond? It didn't matter. Your wish would be his command, and he'd treat you like the beautiful rose you were.  
All he would need is your love. Your affections. To look at him like how he looked at you, and that would be more than enough for him.

All you had to do was be his!

All you had to do was be his girl.

All you had to... do.. was.. see him.

You.. probably hadn't even seen him back here again for about the twentieth time (he hadn't missed a performance since he found out you played here), but.. it didn't matter. Sans knew that these fantasies were just that. Fantasies. He'd humor the thought for a bit while he watched you on stage, acting like you belonged to him or something. In a way you did but.. you were also your own person.

So.. why was he here again..?

..He just liked watching you.

He liked watching you play.

He liked.. watching you be happy, for a few short moments in the day, when you lost yourself in the music for awhile and the tension would just disappear from your face. That calm serenity would take over and that lightly beautiful smile would grace your face, and that was all he needed to get him through the day.

...

"i'm startin' to think like that bastard," Sans hissed under his breath, putting his skull in his hands as he let out a groan. Stars fucking above he did not even want to be on the same playing field as that weirdo! Ugh.

..Was this what Hunts went through? This torturous whirlwind of emotions that made him feel sick? Like he was going to just.. keel over and dust if he wasn't around you!? It's no wonder that he fucking snapped.

...

...Maybe he should've taken that relationship advi-

Nope.

Not happening.

Not even going to humor the thought.

This girl was a client, whether she realized it or not, and Sans had no business getting mixed up in it with her. It'd only lead to trouble. Still.. there was nothing wrong with this, right? About coming out to watch you perform? Paps really couldn't get pissed at him for just being a fan of your music and coming out to watch you play... right? What could be the harm in this?

......

A lot. A lotta harm could come out of this.

He was so close. You were but just a few feet away, looking gorgeous and so fucking tempting under the florescent lights. Fuck! Stars fucking dammit! He wanted to talk to you so badly! He wanted you to acknowledge him. He was here for fucks sake! Your goddamn soulmate! Right here! Yo! Did you even realize it!?

He wanted to talk to you.

He wanted to approach you and introduce himself and maybe you'd talk to him. And maybe you'd smile at him. And maybe you would..

You would..

You'd run.

That's what you'd do.

You'd take one look at his ugly, scarred up mug and quickly run away, if you knew what was best for you.

Heh.

Heheheh..

Hmm..

He really was just torturing himself like this. Trying to convince himself that in this fantasy in his head you'd be longing for him as much as he'd been longing for you. That you'd be okay that some big, scary, Fell skeleton was your soulmate and that you'd love him and..

Ah.. dammit he should just leave.

Just go home and drown himself in his loneliness and misery, just like the rest of the idiots here. At least back home he'd have something decent to drink instead of this watered down shit they had the nerve to charge so much for..

......

He just couldn't quite convince himself to go though.

..Not until he saw you back home safe...

It was well past your usual quitting time when the set finally finished. You were beyond exhausted, packing up your bass guitar in its case in what could loosely be described as a 'dressing room'. It was more like a broom closet with a little more space, but you didn't really have any right to complain. If drag queens could use this 'dressing room' to put on make up and dress up every Friday night to perform, you were more than okay just using it to store your shit. Besides, this was the one and only job where you actually got to do something you were passionate about, and you didn't want some petty complaints just to lose these few peaceful hours that got you through the day.  
Music was the one thing you refused to give up in your life.

It was your hobby, your inspiration, your drive.

Your mother taught you to play a guitar at a young age and you loved the way her eyes lit up when you played, so you dedicated yourself to the craft. It spoke to your soul in a way nothing else could, being able to lay yourself bare down into your music in ways you never could with words. It was your one and only outlet to deal with the shitty situation you were in, and even though you knew the road before you was tough, you wanted to make playing music your career. Playing shows, recording songs and selling your music to people around the world would be everything to you. You dreamed about it every night, refusing to pawn your guitar even though you knew it could get you a good bit of cash and..

..Well this is as close as you've gotten.

Playing back up in a shitty bar for a much prettier girl and her two goons while earning chump change to pluck out their songs because their last bass player couldn't take their shit. You weren't their friend or their band mate, and this professional relationship was not even close to what you had at the diner, but it didn't matter. As long as you get to play some music.. you'd do anything, even if it meant playing someone else's music.

You were struggling to pack up though. Hunger and weakness were starting to set in, (no schmucks offering fries in the bar tonight) and at this rate you were going to miss the last bus. There was still a payment just waiting to be picked up too for tonight, since they paid you under the table for filling in. Better get it into gear, because you really did not want to hoof it alone this late at night.

Scrambling, you pulled on an old and baggy jacket, zipping it up to cover up your one nice dress you had for gigs like this. Didn't need any creeps staring you down now that you weren't on stage and getting paid for it. You slung your guitar case over your shoulder and made sure you had your bag and belongings before shuffling it out to the hallway towards an office.

Three quiet knocks is all it took before you heard a gruff reply from within, opening the door to be met with a very tired looking Rodney. He was an older balding guy who looked like he had seen a lot of shit in his days, and probably had a whole novel's worth of stories to tell. Then again maybe all bar owners just looked like that..

"Ah, s'just you," he said, barely sparing you a glance before looking back down to his laptop. "Thanks for taking this shit on the fly, I know it was a little last minute since our other performance flaked on us."

"It's alright, don't got much going on anyways," you said, wanting to speed things up a bit without seeming ungrateful. That bus wasn't going to wait for you. "Just appreciate the work."

"Shame then," he muttered, quietly pecking out keys one by one.

Uhh.. huh?

"Huh?" you echoed, feeling your eyebrows rise in concern.

"Hm? Oh.. she didn't tell ya? Vixen said they found a replacement bass player so we shouldn't need ya here anymore to fill the spot."

...

You swallowed.

"That's.. good," you said, giving a smile. "Guess I'll just take the last payment and get out of your hair."

Or what was left of it at least...

...heh.

...

Rodney shrugged before reaching into the desk, grabbing a plain white envelope and handing it to you. It felt thinner than usual, but between the bus and the news you really couldn't be bothered to check.

"Thanks," you said dryly and he nodded.

Quickly spinning on your heel you strutted out of the office into the smoke filled hallway of the back of the bar, your throat and eyes began burning.

Don't cry.

You can't cry.

Why would you cry?

It's not like this was the one place you found a few moments of peace in your hectic life. It was a shit hole after all, so sure you surely weren't about to cry for this shitty place with these shitty people or that shitty band, right? Right!?

Fuck!

What the hell!? They weren't even going to bother to tell you? After everything you did? After picking up their stupid songs so quickly? After pouring your heart and fucking soul into playing for the past three months!?

The tears loomed threatening towards the edge of your eyes as you stuffed the envelope in your jacket pocket and threw open the back door to the alleyway. A part of you wanted to confront 'Vixen' and just give her a piece of your mind, but she wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth the frustrations or tears from you, and she surely wasn't worth missing the bus after making you stay overtime just to play one last encore that nobody asked for.

Even outside in the night air it was rather warm underneath the extra layer, but somehow your jacket felt more like a safety net than a cover-up as you tried to bury yourself in the familiar fabric and suck up your tears. The clicking of your heels filled the air as they hit the sidewalk, quickly trying to pass drunken bar patrons who were smoking and chatting outside. The bus stop wasn't far, you just had to pick up the pace a bit and..

"Hey there, babe!"

...

You didn't even bother turning around, ignoring the call in your direction as you tried your best to head off to the bus.

"Yo! Babe! C'mon now!"

The voice was a lot closer, even as you found yourself walking quickly in the opposite direction, the sounds of jogging footsteps close behind. A hand tugged at your guitar case and you found yourself whipping around to glare at whoever the hell was touching your stuff.

"Do you mind!?" you snapped, feeling the heat rise to your face. You were beyond done with the day, and this shaggy ass dude who apparently felt the need to stop you was going to take your last nerve with him.

"Woah, hey, chill out. Damn. Was just uh.. trying to get your attention," he said, his words slightly slurred. "Thought you killed it on stage and wanted to see if you wanted to grab a drink or something."

"No. Thanks," you retorted firmly while turning back around. The bus was in the distance. Shit.

"Hey, come on now. Give it a chance, it'll be a lot of fu-"

"I am really not interested in whatever it is you're trying to pitch to me, so please just leave me alone," you said, quickly walking away.

"Wait!" he struggled, trying to keep pace with walking with you. "I'm just trying to be nice! Really!"

"Yeah, great. Thanks! Appreciate it! Now please just.. leave me be!" you strained, watching as the bus doors close. Oh no. No no no! You nearly broke into a sprint until someone snatched your wrist, sending a cold jolt throughout your body as they spun you back around.

"Would you listen when someone's talking to you!?" the man snapped.

He wasn't playing nice anymore, and now the two of you were farther from the crowd than before.

No one was around.

You had to fend for yourself, but the words were caught in your throat.

"Fuckin' bitch. Just trying to show you a nice time and this is how you're going to act?" he spat.

Your mouth finally opened in a heated reply, but it never found its way out as your eyes were suddenly drawn up.. and up and up and up... to the monster now standing behind him, casting a shadow over the two of you.

When did..?

"a nice time, huh?" they hummed, almost sounding amused. "well, hows about ya let the nice girl there go before i show you _one hell of a time_ , pal."

The voice was deep and threatening, almost reverberating in the quiet air. The man's face quickly went white as they let go of your wrist, spinning around only to be met with the tallest skeleton you had ever seen. He was wide, with an incredibly sharp grin and his eyesockets were hollow, sending a chill up your spine as he glared down your harasser. A gold tooth glimmered threateningly along with plenty of expensive looking chains, and the long crack through his left eyesocket made it perfectly clear, he was a Fell.

"I-I.. uhh.. I.." the man's voice got quieter and quieter with each passing word. He shrunk back, slowly taking a few steps while the skeleton's head followed with his every move, staring him down like a predator to it's prey. The air was so unbelievably hostile that your body was screaming at you to run, but your muscles were locked in place. Seems like the other guy finally snapped out of his shock and fear, quickly ducking and running back in the direction of the bar without looking back, nearly tripping on himself in the process. You might have laughed if he hadn't just left you alone..

With this..

Very tall and very scary..

Skeleton.

....

Oh, you were so fucked..

You quickly swallowed, your hands balling into fists as you now prepared to.. do something. Fight? Run? Scream? Uh.. maybe all of the above? How would you even fend of someone of his size? His whole hand could wrap around your arm, maybe even your neck? What the hell could you do, beat him with your guitar?!  
The monster turned his skull back to you making you flinch slightly, his attention was now on you. Two little eyelights had appeared in his dark sockets, one red and one white, and the air of hostility had all but simply ...vanished. He actually seemed to be looking at you in concern now.

"you uh.. you alright there, doll?"

His tone was surprisingly gentle if not a little awkward, and he didn't try to close the gap between the two of you even now that your harasser was gone. He merely kept his hands in his trouser pockets, the sleeves of his black button up rolled up and exposing his large, scarred forearms. He looked like he could fight a bear and easily win for Stars sake.. Maybe he already had marks like those? Despite his very rugged and threatening appearance, he no longer radiated that kind of aura and instead just really did seem concerned for your well being.

"Y-yes," you stuttered out, realizing you were rather rudely staring. "..Thank you."

A reddish tint seemed to settle on his face as a hand reached out to rub the back of his skull, almost making him look embarrassed.

"s'no problem... ya looked like ya needed a hand."

Erm uh.. okay. This guy was really kind of.. sweet. Well, scary for sure, he was huge and looked like a thug, but also oddly sweet?

"Well I.. really appreciat- oh fuck!"

You cut yourself as you whipped back in the direction of the bus stop, but it was already long gone.

...

Somehow a laugh slipped out.

A hollow one that held no humor in it as you now stared at an empty bus stop, the very last one for the night having disappeared off into the direction of your home. Now what would've been a twenty minute bus ride was surely going to turn into an hour walk back to your dump of a house. In heels. Alone. At the dead of night.

...

Your whole body sagged as the realization set in, a small but long sigh escaping from your lips as every cell in your body just felt numb now. Your bag was slowly sliding off your shoulder before it fell and hit the sidewalk, your gaze quickly finding its way to the ground as your vision began to blur and your chest clenched.

"err.. doll..?"

His voice was a little closer now but you didn't care, letting out a small sniff as quiet tears found their way down your cheeks. Great, here you go crying in front of a stranger now. Dammit..

"woah woah woah. that fucker didn' hurt you did he?"

You merely shook your head, a sob threatening to break free of your throat if you spoke. You were just so exhausted. So little sleep. So little time. So little.. money.. Why did this.. have to happen to you..? Why was this all..?

A small pause took hold as you felt the skeleton stand beside you now, still giving you plenty of personal space.

"... do uh.. do ya have anyone to take you home?"

You hesitated shaking your head again, wondering if there really was. Of course Jake and Jasper had always told you to call if anything ever happened, but they were asleep right now for your shifts in the morning. How could you possibly call them now in the middle of the night like this? Your father probably just got home from his own shift if he wasn't already passed out in his bed, and it's not like he had a car either. There.. really wasn't anyone there? Could you even turn back to the bar at this point? Could you even afford a cab home?

..Who the fuck were you kidding, you couldn't even buy yourself a proper meal.. how could you..?

"hey.. look.. in an effort to not sound like the last fuckin' weirdo who just tried approachin' ya, how about i offer ya some company," the skeleton began, carefully holding out your bag to you. You hadn't even noticed he had bent down to pick it up.

"whether it be walkin' with ya or just.. hangin' around til a cab comes.. it's a little too dark for ya just to be wanderin' around at night, ya know? you uh... don't have to accept if you don't want to. hell i wouldn't blame ya after what just happened, but i just can't in good conscious leave ya here alone without at least offerin' somethin' so..."  
...

Somehow listening to this skeleton ramble next to you was softening the blow of everything. He really was trying his best to not sound like a creep. It came off as fluffy and very stiff, even making you giggle a bit as he struggled through his words next to you, but it helped as you finally found some strength to pick up your head a bit.

Sheesh, what a funny guy.

"..Thank you.." you sniffled quietly, rubbing away the tears from your eyes with your jacket sleeves and giving him your best smile while taking your bag. "I uhh.. don't have anyone to take me home so I dunno really what I'm going to do yet... but.. I wouldn't mind the company."

The skeleton looked almost surprised, the reddish tint taking up way more real estate on his cheek bones as he stared back for a moment before shaking his head.

"well, um.." he began, a clawed finger reaching up to tug at the collar of his button up. "howsabout this then. there's a pretty cool joint not too far from here and they serve up some of the best burgers in town. plenty of cabs stop by there. lotsa folks there too, even this late at night. it's a short walk and would give ya a chance to rest fer a sec, and maybe then... ya could decide what to do from there?"

Burgers. Ugh, you'd kill for one right now. Your stomach practically growled in response and it was your turn to blush as the skeleton did his best to politely snicker into his hand. Really, it didn't sound too bad at all. The dorky, loopsided grin he was giving you was also really sealing the deal right now, even with his shark like teeth...

_Careful on your way home girl, lotsa people have been going missing lately. ___

__

__Dammit Alani, now was not the time to be the voice of reason here._ _

__..._ _

__You shouldn't. You really shouldn't._ _

__..._ _

__

__"..Okay," you said and you watched as that goofy smile turned wider._ _

__"heh. cool.. cool.. the names sans, doll. or my friends sometimes call me beast."_ _

__"...Pffft ehehe..!"_ _

__You absolutely could not help the laugh that spilled out of your throat._ _

__"wow, really gonna take a punch at my pride like that, huh?" he asked, a light humor decorating his tone._ _

__"Sorry! Sorry, sorry..!" you apologized between giggles. Really though.. Beast? He was a big guy sure, and truth be told he did look a little beastly but.. man that was a terrible nickname! Stars above, you'll probably just stick with Sans. It suited him, in a weird way._ _

__"It's really nice to meet you Sans!" you said, giving him your name smiling at him once more._ _

__"...real nice ta meet you too, doll."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for so many wonderful comments and kudos on just the first chapter! i'm so very excited for you all to meet beast!


	3. roses are red

Speaking with Sans had been an absolute treat.

In the short walk between the outside of the bar to the burger joint he mentioned, the skeleton had not only managed to dry your tears, but somehow completely turned your terrible mood around with cheesy knock knock jokes and a few short stories that had your stomach hurting from laughter.

Despite his initially awkward introduction (and very intimidating appearance), you found yourself warming up the more you spoke to Sans. There was a certain charm that laced his every word, and you found yourself wanting to listen to that deep baritone voice more and more. He was funny, a little flirty and seemed like a really nice guy overall, always checking in and making sure you were still feeling alright. It was nice, and you couldn't remember the last time you had such pleasant conversation with someone that wasn't just trying to fill up time at work. You stuck close to him as you walked, taking solace in the fact that you now had a very scary skeleton keeping an eye on you in this shadier part of town.

The closer you got to this joint, the more monsters you saw.

Unsurprisingly, most of them were Fell. You had seen plenty yourself living in this shithole town, but you'd never been so close to them without having them growling at you or saying a few nasty words in your direction.

Instead, they hardly paid any mind as you walked and talked with your new friend.

They were all very tall, most of them scarred much like Sans was, and wore sour expressions like a badge of honor. It was no surprise really, they were a product of the harsh and cruel environment that their King subjected them to and now.. They didn't have a great reputation, even among other monster tribes, and most people tended to avoid them.  
In turn the Fells kept to their own community, not bothering to let much of anyone in. It was only in recent years did humans try to worm their way into their circles, and of course only after the Fells began establishing their own restaurants and nightclubs. Spots that were once spat and sneered at had magically become some of the most exclusive and popular spots in the nightlife of Ebott City.

That's why when you finally caught sights of the bright neon sign of this place, you wondered if you'd even be allowed inside.

Grillby's II.

You've heard of this place. Of course you had. Who hadn't!?

The original Grillby's had been such a smash hit that they opened up a few chains all over the city, Grillby's II being known as the more grungy and clubish of the three and, most importantly, you usually needed to be pretty good friends with a Fell to even be let in here.

..The line was long. Really long, and absolutely packed full of both monsters and humans. Not that you could blame them really, the whole exterior was brandished in bright, attractive neon, just begging you to come inside and take a look. The rather lavish fencing and rather tough looking bouncer, however, said that not just anyone would be let inside.  
But.. surely Sans wouldn't invite you somewhere just to get turned down, right? Would it.. really be ok for you to go in..?

You're not really sure your heart could take being rejected at this point.

Sans made no effort to head to the back of the long line, instead taking a straight shot for the door with you sticking even closer by his side as you approached the building. You could feel the heated gazes from the people in line as you walked up, cutting them all off as you did your best to just look as natural as possible.

"Yo, Sans!" the monster called spotting you both as you approached. "Was wonderin' if ya'd make it out tonight!"

"always do," he replied smoothly as the two monsters bumped fists.

It was a short exchange, and you were once again not paid any mind as you stepped past the gate and towards the door, now fully entranced by the decorated exterior. All of the neon was elaborate and toeing the line to almost being gaudy, yet still somehow remained incredibly tasteful. Past the bright lights was a large dark building, completely renovated and restored from the shambles the city had left it in. The Fell really were breathing a new life into this part of town...

Sans took a few steps ahead, reaching for the door and holding it open before shooting you a grin.

"after you, doll."

A light flush found its way to your cheeks, the nicknames beginning to earn a soft spot in your heart as you made your way inside.

Finally tearing your eyes away from all the bright neon, the darkened hall you were greeted with seemed.. extra dark. Pitch black even, and you did your best to take a few careful steps inside as the door closed, fully casting you in it's depths with Sans now standing behind.

Well.. no going back now.

Your heart was pounding a bit as you anxiously walked ahead, trying to mind your footing while making your way down into the hall towards the small bit of light shining through the shadows

What greeted you at the end of that darkened hallway was..

..absolutely mind blowing.

"..Wow."

"like i said, pretty cool joint right?"

"No kidding.." you said, the wonder holding on to your words as Sans grin widened. He stepped ahead, leading you farther inside while you did your best to stick by his side.

The place was huge and dark, with soft colors of neon flashing everywhere and the low drum of the music hitting right into your soul, overcoming you with the desire to dance. Plenty of monsters were, bumping and grinding on a brightly light dance floor while chanting and celebrating the night away as a ghostly DJ spinning some tunes.  
Lots of beautiful monsters were dressed in slightly revealing outfits, easily navigated the walkways with colorful cocktails and large stacks of food on their trays. It was making your stomach rumble once more but thankfully the noise got lost in the deep and hypnotic music blasting through the speakers. Neon lights decorated the dark bright walls and floors all around you, and this whole place was unlike anything you had ever seen.

You'd almost called it magical, if it didn't sound so damn corny.

Past the dance floor was a small set of stairs, leading to an area with tables and booths that were absolutely packed full of monsters, chatting and eating without a care in the world. The place was stuffed full of people, and you could hardly even make it a few steps before someone would call out to Sans. They all waved excitedly in his direction, a few trying to even shout over the music but to no avail. He simply kept the two of you moving along, but he did bother to stop to give a few hellos here and there.

"Why don't ya sit with us Sansy?" one bunny monster slurred, obviously way past drunk as she swayed in her seat.

"nah. sorry bea, i'm keepin' my friend here company tonight," Sans replied, lightly putting a hand to your back and giving you a gentle push.

Now you really realized how big his hands were.. and how sharp those claws felt, even through your jacket.

"Aww! C'mon Sansy!" she called as the two of you walked away, but he paid them no mind.

"Your toy is more than welcome here too!" another voice shouted.

You were so busy looking ahead you missed the threatening glare Sans casted backwards at the table, effectively shutting a few of them up. Not everyone though..

"See, told ya he's got a thing fer human- OW!"

"Shut it ya fuckin' dumbass!"

You.. did your best to ignore that as the two of you approached one of the many bars. Colorful bottles lined the walls, illuminated from behind with more neon lights as a few monsters flipped and threw cocktail shakers with flair, earning some oos and ahhs from the crowd. There were no seats available for the show, the whole thing being swarmed by monsters and even a few humans to your surprise, all trying to get their hands on a drink.

There was however, a conveniently empty booth that Sans led you to not too far from the bar, and for the first time all night you were finally going to be able to sit. You practically threw your guitar case into the booth with your bag following not too far behind, finally glad to have that weight off your shoulders. Your butt made contact with the soft leather seating earning a sigh of contentment from your lips.

Wow your feet were screaming at you now that you were finally off them, having put in some serious footwork at the diner and from standing up on stage most of the night. Even your trusty heels were starting to wear down on your ankles, and for a moment you wished you brought a spare pair of shoes. The booths were huge though, just the right size for someone like Sans, but you couldn't help but fell small as you relaxed in the comfortably upholstered seat.

"sorry fer all the knuckleheads. really don't know how ta watch their mouths even before havin' a few drinks and even less after,'' Sans apologized as he sat across from you. You were thankfully far enough from the music that you could hear his deep voice.

"It's okay!" you said with a wave of your hands. "I'm used to Fells just saying whatever the hell they want without thinking about it."

Sans shot you another one of those playful grins as he raised a browbone at you.

"N-! No offense! I mean.."

"heh, none taken, sugar. sometimes ya gotta wonder if our asses get jealous with all the shit that comes outta our mouths," he said and you were unable to hold back a giggle.

"Well, even if you Fells do talk a lot of shit you really know how to make an impression," you hummed, glancing around again.

This really was probably the coolest place you had ever visited.

You weren't a party gal, you didn't have the time, so most of your experience in bars and clubs was for work when you turned of age. All of them had been run down pieces of crap like the one Rodney owned, usually trying to hide all their scuffs and stains under dimmed lights and overcharging for their shitty drinks. You'd never actually believe yourself to be impressed at a bar, but hey this night had already been going off the rails so why not be dazzled for a change?

"glad ta here it," Sans said, glancing up and making a motion to the bar behind you.

It was only a few moments before a fire elemental approached the table. You couldn't help but stare, fascinated by their flickering green flames as they dressed in a cute dark skirt and cropped top with a little apron tied around their waist. They offered you what you assumed to be a menu.

"Thank you," you said, still a little mesmerized by being served by a monster made of literal flames before taking the black book from their hands. It felt heavy.

"Aww, you're welcome cutie! Names Fuku by the way," they replied in a lightly feminine tone. "Let me know what catches your eye, I'll be right back."

..Maybe the nicknames were a Fell thing..

Either way you felt your face heat up a bit as you quickly glanced down the book and flipped it open. Pages upon pages of drinks greeted your eyes and you quickly found yourself overwhelmed with all of the choices. Of course you weren't here to drink, your shift at the diner was in a few hours from now, but you had to admit trying a monster cocktail was verrrryyy tempting right now.

Those who had a chance to drink ones of these magic concoctions said it was like nothing they had every tried before.. But..

Damn, they were expensive!

Sheesh.

Maybe coming here wasn't such a great idea..

Some of the drinks alone were more than a meal at Rodney's bar, so the food was no doubt even more expensive. The further you flipped the more your brows furrowed in concern at the rising prices. How in the hell did you not see this coming..

Of course Sans hadn't told you the name of this place flat out but..

Fell monster..

Burger joint..

It didn't take a genius to put those pieces together.

Argh!

"choose anything ya'd like, doll. it's on me."

Your eyes shot up from the menu to the skeleton across from you in surprise. The fire elemental hadn't handed him a menu, so he probably noticed the obvious look of worry on your face.

"I... couldn't accept that," you said softly, frowning a bit. "You saved me from that creep earlier, if anything I should be the one to buy you something."

Hey! What the hell were you saying! There's no way your wallet could afford that, dumbass! Think before you speak! Who cares about pride when you're flat broke!?

"believe me, yer company has been more than enough payback. not many people can appreciate a good joke like you, doll," he said with a wink and you felt that flush return to your face. Thank the Stars he didn't intend to take up your offer.

"instead think of it like.. me trying to cheer you up after making ya cry like that."

Oh.

Aw man.

"That wasn't your fault," you said softly, a new wave of embarrassment washing over you. "It's uh.. just been a rough day... or... well.. more like a rough week."

More like a rough life, but you didn't exactly want to sit here like some sad sack of shit and cry about it. Sure, Sans had been nothing but incredibly nice to you this whole time, but you still just met the guy not even an hour ago. Now was not the time to feel bad for yourself and mope about it. You always picked yourself back up after falling down, and tonight would be no different!

..You really didn't want to scare him off either...

"stubborn lil' thing ain'tcha?" he asked, resting an elbow on the table and placing his skull in his hand. "well i'm afraid ya ain't gettin' outta this, kitten. i'm tha one who dragged ya here, imma be tha one ta pay for whatever you want."

...

"Whatever I want?" you asked, bringing up the little menu to cover the smile on your face.

"whatever you want."

Ahh, why did this skeleton have such a charming smile! He was totally suckering you into this. You were soo being a sucker right now. But.. how could you possibly turn an offer like this down? You were here, in one of the most exclusive places in the city with some of the best food around, and to top it all off this very charismatic monster was going to pay for you.

..Were you dreaming? If that was the case, you really did not want to wake up.

"I hope you don't regret that offer Sans," you challenged, re-opening the menu and flipping farther to the back in the search of something to eat.

"got a feelin' i won't," he said, absolutely loving the way you said his name.

He also loved the way your face scrunched as you now had to tackle the very imposing task of deciding what you wanted to eat.

Stars.

Sans could not get over how incredibly adorable you were. It was his first time ever being so close to you and that fact alone had him feeling absolutely giddy. Admiring you from afar could never compare to getting to be this close, watching the way your face relaxed and how you pursed your lips as you considered your options. The way he got to watch your shoulders rise and fall with every breath or the way your eyes glimmered underneath all the lights.

You were stunning.

And to top it all off, you had one hell of a personality. A little fiery, unafraid to speak your mind and you laughed at every single one of his jokes. You were really something special, and the more he spoke to you the more he couldn't deny that feeling brewing in his soul.

..He'd love to be stuck in this moment for the rest of his life.

"Figure anything out hun? Or was everything too tempting?" Fuku asked, gaining your attention as they wandered back over to your booth.

It really had been a hard decision. Everything on the menu really had sounded too good to be true, but there had been only one thing on your mind.

"Wellll," you said, glancing to Sans for just a moment before looking back to the elemental. "Could I please get the burger combo with fries and.. extra cheese?"

"..snrk.."

Dammit .. you were just.. too cute! Sans had to do everything in his power to hold back from laughing, a snort slipping through despite his best efforts. You coulda ordered anything. Anything! They had some damn expensive stuff here too! And you got a burger with extra cheese. Fucking angel above, you really were his soulmate..

"Ohhh, nice choice!" Fuku hummed. "No drinks for ya then, cutie pie?"

"Just a water is fine," you said with a smile.

"Well. This may be the first time I've ever had a human order 'just a water'," they said, placing their hands on their hips. "Sure I can't convince you to give somethin' a try? We serve the best damn cocktails in town. Promise they're worth your while."

"I really would like to, but I'm afraid I have a shift in a few. Thank you though," you replied.

They paused for a moment, something in their attitude quickly flipping a switch as they looked towards the skeleton across from you.

"...Sans."

"mhm?"

"Just what in the Angel's name is this polite human doin' in your vile company?"

You felt your eyebrows raise in shock as you stared at Fuku for a moment. The familiarity in their tone stopped you from being too surprised by the statement, as well as Sans' loud and boisterous laugh.

"hahaha! yeah, yeah. piss off. and get me the usual too while you're at it, eh?" he said with that shark-tooth grinned of his.

"See what I mean about vile?" they asked, turning back to you with a shake of their head. "Not a damn please or thank you anywhere near that thick ol' skull of his!"

A snicker found its way out of you as the fire elemental complained, with several more bubbling giggles tailing behind as they continued.

"Do me a favor cutie pie and rub off some of that sweetness of yours on him for me. Stars knows the bitter bastard needs it."

"aye, didn't i tell ya ta piss off already?" he asked, lazily shooing them away with a flick of his wrist.

"Yup. And here's the usual for ya!" they replied, quickly flipping him off as the fire elemental strutted away back towards the bar, earning another deep laugh from the skeleton.

"Oh my god," you laughed, covering your mouth as a few more giggles made their way out.

Wow, you knew Fells had mouths on them, but damn they really didn't hold back, even to their own, did they? You were glad it seemed to be in good nature though, Sans shooting you another one of his playful winks as you did your best to stifle your laughter.

"And here I thought you were a nice guy!" you said, pretending to be shocked.

"sorry ta burst yer bubble doll, but the word 'nice' ain't ever used to describe a fell," he shrugged. "if it is, you can best believe yer gettin' conned outta somethin'."

"Are you saying you're conning me right now?" you asked, raising an eyebrow at him while crossing your arms. That seemed to catch him off guard for a moment.

"ah.. er.. well.. no! i'm not-! what i meant was-."

You really couldn't help the smile that reappeared on your face as he stumbled over his words. For someone so well spoken, you really had a knack for making him slip up. He let out a huff, that red reappearing on his skull as he lightly tugged on the collar of his button up.

"..promise i'm not tryin' ta pull yer leg or anythin' kitten," he mumbled.

"It's okay! I'm just joking. I've lived in this city too long to know when I'm being fooled," you said, earning you a slight look of concern from Sans.

"..this city's given ya the run around too i take it?"

"Yeah.." you replied, trailing off towards the end.

..Too.. huh? Ah, you shouldn't be surprised really. He was a Fell after all and if anyone in this town got the shit end of the stick it would be them..

..It would.. probably best to get off this subject.

"Do you know which cab companies stop here by the way?" you asked, trying to sweep all that under the rug.

"yellow star i think, as well as andy's. the ride shares also stop by too if yer interested in 'em," Sans replied without skipping a beat, and you were thankful to lay that other conversation to rest.

Guess you should see if you even could afford one of those home.

You reached into your pocket and were delighted to find the white envelope still there. You had been so entranced by both your conversation with Sans and this whole place that you hadn't been keeping an eye out on your stuff. It was just pure luck that someone hadn't nabbed it from your pocket, but you were thankful nonetheless.

Having the envelope in your hands for a second time was just reaffirming your earlier feelings.

It definitely felt a lot thinner than usual.. but it's not like you had a contract or anything that said how much you should be paid. Still, you trusted Rodney. Sure he was a cheap bastard who overcharged for everything in his crappy little bar but he was at least a man of his word...

You hoped..

You said a small prayer and did your best to discreetly open the envelope up underneath the table. What greeted your eyes was.. much less money than usual. Even as you noted some of the larger bills, it was less than what Rodney should've paid you.

"Fucking... wonderful," you hissed, letting out a sigh before closing it up and resting your head on the table with a small 'thud'. First they give you the boot and now they chumped you on the change. Great.

"Funny how my employer is the one who conned me in the end.."

"don't tell me they shorted ya," Sans muttered gruffly.

"Only after they let me go, of course."

"...yer kiddin'."

You really wish you were, but instead you sighed again, picking your head back up and recounting the money. It would be enough to afford a cab and a little extra, but you had really been counting on this payment to help cover your ass for the end of this month.

..Why is it always one step forward and two steps back for you?

"christ, they really got rid of the only reason to visit that rat's nest, huh?" Sans huffed, almost sounding angry on your behalf. "it's their loss then. yer better off playin' yer tunes somewhere they appreciate ya."

"If only things were so easy, I.. uh..." you began, pausing for a moment as his words sank in. The.. only reason?

...

"Um.. did you.. visit the bar to watch me play?"

Maybe.. you were being concieted, assuming someone like him visited the bar just for you.. Or maybe he was just trying to be flirty again and boost your confidence.. but the way he worded it..

You always just assumed everyone had been there to see Vixen. She was their headliner, the star child, and the one who wrote all of her own music. Why would they be there to see you, the back up player? It's not like you played anything exciting either, just the bass guitar, which usually lost in the limelight compared to the electric. Those crappy stage lights practically blinded you ever time you played too, so you usually kept your eyes shut as you got lost in the groove of playing, so you never bothered to look out into the crowds.

How nice of you to openly admit that you had never noticed this incredibly intimidating skeleton in the bar before, if he had actually been there to watch you perform.

"do ya want me to be honest or do ya want me to tell a lil' bit of a lie?" he retorted, a sly look in his socket as he obviously avoided directly answering your question.

"..How about you do one or the other and I try to figure out if you're lying or not," you said, taking on his little challenge.

Funny. If you had actually seen him there before having met like this, you would've been frightened by the idea of a big skeleton specifically coming to the bar just to watch you. Right now though.. was it weird that you were actually really flattered..?

Maybe it's because he could've been somewhere as cool and this place Grillby's II, but instead he.. chose to watch you perform at a crappy bar.

"i like the fire in yer eyes kitten. alright then," he said, tapping a few of his clawed fingers on the table. "the reason i was there was fer the drinks, of course."

The look on your face must have been awfully funny because Sans let out another one of those deep and bassy laughs again.

"That is the most blatant damn lie I've ever heard," you said, causing him to let out another one. "I can guarantee that those drinks are the most watered down, sorry excuses for a cup of fucking booze I've ever had the displease of drinking in my life. Not only that, but you're going to tell me that you went there instead of being here? At one of the most infamous spots in town!?"

You'd give up just about anything to spend your nights just drinking and dancing away at this place, so there's no way in hell Rodney's watered down shots were bringing someone like Sans to his shitty little bar.

"ehehe.. didn't know you were so fired up about yer drinks, doll."

"Yes. It's a crime what they do there. Am I wrong?"

"nah. right on the money as a matter a fact. they're fuckin' robbin' people chargin' those kindsa prices while servin' that low quality shit," he said, looking a little offended himself. "thought about startin' somethin' about it before with the bartender, but then what would i do if they kicked me out and i wouldn't be able to see ya play anymore?"

...

"So.. you really did come to watch me perform?" you asked, the flattery of it really setting in and heating your cheeks again.

"yeah. you've uh.. got a lot of talent, sweetheart. it's.. how do i put this.." he said, shifting in his seat a bit while scratching his chin. "fer us monsters, intent is everythin'. when we do somethin', we put our whole souls into it because we're made up of nuthin' but our souls. so, fer us, we can really feel when humans are puttin' their all into somethin'."  
He is grin was a little softer now and the look in his eyesocket was almost something like.. admiration?

"..ya really love playing music, don't ya doll?"

You paused for a moment before nodding, looking over to your guitar case. The poor thing was battered to all hell, dented after years of use and travel, but inside it held the one thing you treasured most in this world. Your electric bass guitar. Bought from a pawn shop back in your teenage years with the money you saved up from your summer jobs, and had managed to survive all these years since. It was old and honestly deserved to retire, but you loved it more than anything.

It was the one last thing that kept you from being a mindless working zombie. Your one last piece of proof of your humanity.

"i can tell. it's what kept drawin' me back. the intent in yer soul comes through in the way you play and i just couldn't help but stop by every time you were performin'. it was real easy to get lost in and really somethin' special to be heard, and that's comin' from a guy who don't have no ears ta listen with."

...

It was such an honest compliment that you really couldn't help but feel at a loss for words. Sans liked the way you played because.. he had felt how much you loved music?

Somehow.. he really made you feel better about pouring yourself into each and every note you strummed out on your guitar, like maybe it really all had been worth something if someone out there could appreciate it.

"Thank you Sans," you said, softening up some more and giving him a smile. "Really. It's nice to know that someone likes the way I play."

"i should really be the one thankin' you doll. ya always put on a good show and made it worth payin' that kinda price for a glass of water with a fuckin' whisper of booze in it."

That earned another laugh out of you.

Stars.. you were..

..really feeling a certain kind of way about this skeleton..

..weren't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's quite a nice guy, isn't he?


	4. and violets are blue.

"...Thank.. you..."

Your gratitude had trailed off as Fuku set down one of the biggest and most delicious burgers you had ever seen in front of you. It was stacked high with a beautifully toasted bun and the works, not to mention all of the cheese practically oozing out between the patties. Even the fries were still steaming as you stared, unable to tear your eyes away from how absolutely perfect it looked.

You now understood why people took pictures of their food, wanting to do so yourself to keep a memento of this sacred moment.

"..She is way too cute," Fuku mumbled over to Sans. "You better treat her right."

"ain't i already?" he asked, shooting them a grin as they slid a burger and fries his way too. "be sure to send my compliments ta grillbz fer doin' her burger up, please."

"Jackass," they huffed, before turning back to you. "If you need anythin' else cutie just let me know, ok?"

Their words finally brought you back to reality as you nodded, earning a giggle from them as they walked off back to the bar.

"Looks like I made the right choice," you said, noting the fact that Sans got the same thing. The only difference is that his was absolutely covered in mustard. An interesting choice for sure, but hey, to each their own.

"guess we've just got similar tastes. woulda thought you would go fer a steak or somethin' like that since i offered to pay fer anythin' on the menu," he replied with a shrug.

You let out a small hum as you popped a fry into your mouth. They were crispy on the outside and fluffy on the inside, hot and salted to perfection.

"It was very tempting, I won't lie," you said, letting out a small and content sigh. "But, you did say they served the best burgers in town, and I really wanted to see if that was true or not."

"what? didn't believe me?" he laughed as you stuffed a few more fries in your mouth.

"It's a pretty big statement to make! Ebott's got shops all over making those kinds of claims and usually fail to live up to expectations."

"ya a professional burger connoisseur or somethin'?" he asked playfully and you smiled.

"From how many I've eaten burgers after long late night shifts at almost every restaurant in this city? I'd like to think so," you said, rubbing your hands together and finally making a reach for your burger. It was big, but from how empty your stomach was, you were willing to take on the challenge.

Sans was willing to admit that maybe he had a problem.

Something about watching a cute human take on a large portion of food with such gusto was really just.. too much. Your eyes practically had stars in them after your first bite, and watching the way your cheeks puffed up a bit as you chewed with ketchup and mustard staining the edge of your lips was really making his soul pound. He had already made enough embarrassing confessions tonight though after openly admitting he liked watching you perform, and he didn't want to try to explain that the reason why he was staring was because he liked the way you ate, so he decided to finally bite into his own burger.

It was hard to miss the way you glanced at him as he finally opened his mouth to take a chomp out of it, seeing the fascination in your eyes. He already noted the way you had looked wary of his teeth before, but now it seemed more like genuine curiosity. The whole thing had him feeling a little fuzzy, having you notice and be interested about him. If only you knew how many nights he had stayed up just wondering about you..

"what? think i just absorb it or sumthin'?" he asked, making you jump slightly.

"N-nwo! I-I jwu.."

You politely covered your mouth before swallowing.

"Sorry.."

"just teasin' ya doll, stare all ya like," he added with a sly look, enjoying being the center of your attention.

You quickly glanced away to avoid blushing again under his gaze and took another bite of your burger. The ridges of Sans' mouth had moved with his face to expression emotion before, but his mouth had only opened when he laughed. The inside of it had been pure black, just like his eyesockets, so when you saw the faint hint of something red this time you couldn't help but stare for a moment.

"if yer wonderin', i gotta make a tongue to taste food,” he began, and you looked at him again. "doesn't do much just sittin' in my mouth so i only bother wastin' the magic to make it when i eat."

That makes sense... kinda? He was a skeleton after all. He was also perfectly talking while chewing, so obviously he didn't need his tongue or a throat to form words like a human. Did he have to make a stomach and stuff too or..? Well, he was broad and seemed to actually fill out his shirt, so maybe there was something underneath? You.. couldn't see it of course, but the brief peek he gave from his slightly unbuttoned collar shirt just reassured the fact that he was indeed just made of bones. Big and thick bones, nicked and scarred to hell but uh... bones for sure. Even when he swallowed the food seemed to simply vanish instead of traveling down his.. throat...

..Man, this was getting a little personal.

..Maybe you should be preoccupying your brain with this insanely delicious burger instead of wondering about the bones of the skeleton across from you, ya weirdo.

...

..It was really good.

You really couldn't recall the last time you got to enjoy such a delicious meal, trying to pace yourself to savor the flavors but also every fiber of your being was just telling you to inhale the damn thing. It was grilled to perfection, with cold and crisp veggies against hot patties and the cheese blending in and making the whole affair sing in your mouth.  
Closing your eyes as you ate, your shoulders finally began to relax and you tried your best to enjoy these few moments. Even being in a new place with the distinct chatter monsters all around you and the loud, thrumming music in the background... you strangely found yourself a peace.

Good company, good food and some good jokes really had made this whole evening.. good.

You dared to even call it great, despite the fact that you had technically been fired from the one job you actually enjoyed doing. A part of you wondered if you should really be relaxing right now, knowing that you'd soon be on the hunt again for another job but... You worked so hard, each and every day. Always giving it your all. Always putting your best foot forward. Always trying to see the light at the end of this never ending tunnel..

It was.. okay to take this moment for yourself, right?

Your eyes open for a moment as you glanced towards Sans, who seemed to be looking at you rather curiously.

"care to give a verdict since ya've already scarfed down half of it?" he asked in that familiar teasing tone again.

"Well," you said, setting it down and taking a sip of water to wash it all down. "I dare say that this really is the best burger I think I've ever had."

"see, told ya so," he said smugly, and you let out another laugh.

"Hey look, the last time some guy in gold chains told me about a restaurant, they had cockroaches climbing the walls. Can ya blame me?"

"oh? first ya gonna diss my nickname and now you're gonna diss on my hardware too?" he asked, narrowing his eyesockets at you. "ya really hurtin' me here, kitten. my confidence is in shambles."

"If anything I dare say I'm knocking your ego down to manageable levels," you said crossing your arms, and doing your best not to laugh along with him.

The conversation almost felt natural as it flowed between the two of you, laughing and bantering with one another like you had been friends for a long time. You never found yourself sitting awkwardly, even as a few moments of silence found its way to your table while you continued to stuff your face full of your burger and fries. It felt tranquil, and the more you spoke with Sans the more cozy you became with him, enjoying the peace of mind he gave you.

It was almost like with him you could..

Forget all your worries.

The more time ticked away the sadder you felt, almost not wanting the night to end. You were exhausted though, and with your shift in just a few short hours you would have enough time to fold your laundry at home and maybe take a short nap.

..You still hadn't even decided how you were going to get home..

Yellow Star was shady and Andy's was overpriced. You didn't have an app for the rideshare considering your phone was.. well a hunk of junk.. and a part of you really didn't want to leave. It was like stepping out of this place would take you back to reality, where you busted your ass off for hours on end with little to no gratitude from anyone.

..Not even your dad..

Ugh.

Stop it.

It's not like he's just lazing around on his ass or anything, he was working just as hard as you were to make ends meet. It wasn't fair to sit here and pretend like he doesn't appreciate you, even if he doesn't always voice it. The two of you hardly saw each other for more than a few moments of the day and you hardly texted to save on your phone bills.

..So..

There really was no time to say your appreciation for each other..

...

You gave yourself a little more time after finishing your food to just relax, still trying to converse with Sans just a bit more, but the nagging in your mind to get moving wouldn't stop, so finally you relented.

"I guess Yellow Star would really be my best bet," you said, trying to not voice your concerns with it.

"it'll certainly get you to where you wanna go.. but uh.."

His voice trailed off as he tapped a few of his claws on the table, seeming very thoughtful about something. You didn't verbally ask, just tilting your head a bit as you watched him.

"..alright doll," he said after a few more moments of silence. "i've got one more offer for you tonight."

"And that would be..?"

"guess ya could call it a kinda.. magic trick," he said with a wiggle of his browbone, making you giggle.

Normally a claim like that might've been a little ominous if he hadn't proved to be such a goofball to you.

"what if i told ya i could get ya home in tha blink of an eyesocket, no cab needed."

...

"....Really?" you asked, the disbelief heavy on your tone.

"mhm."

The way he said it so casually with a shrug of his shoulders really had you dumbstruck..

It sounded way too good to be true.

"Well, I'd certainly call that magic," you said, earning a chuckle form him.

"up ta you then. no pressure or anythin' of course, yer always free to take a cab. just uh.. ya work hard fer yer cash and i'd hate to see you spendin' it for some overpriced ride home when i know i can offer ya one."

Always so considerate, huh?

"So what would you need? An address?"

"or a location. just somewhere i know," he replied, and now you only had even more questions. "and don't worry, i know this city like the back of my hand, so anywhere at all will be fine doll."

Hmm...

"..Would somewhere close to my house be okay?" you asked.

You once again had to remind yourself that you had only met this skeleton a few hours ago. The fact that you had almost just completely spit out your own address to a stranger like that really left you wondering if Sans had put a spell on you or something, or if you really just felt that trusting with him now. Of course he had been nothing but wonderful to you the whole night, but one encounter was never enough to judge someone. It did however.. make you want to meet with him again..

...

"even better," he said with a grin.

Well, it wasn't much, but there was that old park just a block away from home. Sure, your neighborhood was rundown but it was still a rather safe area. The community was tightly knit and liked to watch out for each other, so you're sure the short walk from there to your house, even this late at night, would be perfectly safe.

...

As for.. actually trusting Sans..

Again, you had only met a few hours ago and here he was offering a slightly.. shady deal to you. A ride home? In the blink of an eye? For free?

Surely something like that didn't exist.

...

Were you.. really going to place your faith in him again?

...

Maybe this all really had been a set up to get you feeling okay with him before something.. terrible happened. Fells weren't friendly, Sans had said so himself. But.. you didn't feel like you were being conned out of anything...

...

Ahh! Dammit, this city really had you guessing your every step, didn't it? This was why you hardly had any friends. To you, someone always had an ulterior motive. They always wanted your cash or your body, and if they didn't want your either of those they wanted your precious time.

You had already trusted Sans once before, and in the end he had given you such an enjoyable night full of pleasant conversation and great food. You.. wanted to trust him again. You were almost desperate to. Like this could be some kind of proof that not everyone in this forsaken city was as evil as you thought them to be.

Like you could actually.. let yourself feel what you wanted to feel for this skeleton without being so guarded.

...

Eh. Screw it.

"Do you know Keystone Park?"

"sure do," he replied with an easy-going smirk.

"Okay! Good.. that uh.. that's not too far," you said, trailing off as a part of your brain screamed at you not to go through with this.

"I take it I'll be puttin' everythin' on your tab again, Sans?" Fuku asked, surprising you a bit as you were so busy wrestling with your thoughts that you hadn't even seen them approach the table.

"please 'n thank ya," he said a little sarcastically, getting a clear look of annoyance from the fire elemental.

"Riiight. And of course I'll be sure to include that oh so gracious tip you said to leave too, right?" they asked, clasping their hands together and swinging their hips back and forth as the sweetness in their tone almost turned venomous.

"hah. how about hell fuckin' no. just gimmie the fuckin' check," he retorted, earning a firm 'boooo' from Fuku.

"Stingy bastard," they said, turning to you. "Did you enjoy it, hon?"

"It was delicious, thank you Fuku," you said, giving them a smile. "I'll be sure the 'stingy bastard' over there also compensates you for your amazing service."

"Oh, I like her a lot," they said, leaning closer to Sans as they pulled out a check book out of their apron. "You better bring her back."

"well that'll be up ta her, won't it?" he retorted, snatching the book from them and reaching into his pocket to pull out a wallet.

"You.. will come back, right cutie?" they asked, clasping their hands together again and looking at you almost pleadingly.

"I uh.." you began, suddenly feeling a little anxious to be put on the spot.

Could you.. come back?

Did you even have the time..?

...

"I will."

"Yay! Oh, I was so worried I was gonna lose out on the one human I actually ended up liking," the said, putting a hand to their chest before Sans handed them back the checkbook.

The words were both concerning and flattering, leaving you wondering just what the hell this poor monster had to put up with from the humans of this awful town.

"heh. you and me both," Sans chimed in and you felt the heat rush to your cheeks once more.

Fuku playfully swatted at his arm before taking the book back, giving a 'I'm watching you gesture' before disappearing behind the bar again.

"Are humans really that bad?" you asked, almost feeling the need to apologize. It's not like you were great either, but then again how else were you supposed to react to Fell when all they did is hiss and cuss in your direction.

"depends. most of them, yeah. they prefer the monsters who bend like fuckin' weeds to their every whim and not us big bad ones that'll fight back. of course it feels like the whole fuckin' town is singin' a whole different tune now that we actually have some stuff worth showin' off," he muttered, his tone becoming more and more irritable.

That line outside had been mostly filled with humans.. So desperate in their desires to be part of the exclusivity of getting into a monster club that they'd spend hours just trying to get in. You.. didn't really get it. Well, you did in the sense that now that you'd been here you could see the magic of it all but..

"don't feel like ya need to apologize fer anythin' doll. s'not like you're the one doin' this."

"...Are you a mind reader or something?" you asked, arching a brow at him.

"nah, just pretty good at readin' faces," he said, leaning into his hand again and smiling.

Guess you'd have to watch your expressions around him, unless you wanted to put yourself on full blast about everything.

...

You.. like think that you're going to hang out with him again. You kind of already said you would, telling Fuku that you'd be back even though you knew fully well that you'd be a big liar and couldn't make good on your word.

You just..

..didn't have the time.

...

Still..

When Fuku returned with the check book and began chatting with Sans a bit, you quickly took a second to search through your bag for a pen, nabbing one that you used at work and emptying the money out of the white envelope inside your bag. You scribbled something out on the envelope, your ears feeling a little hot as you did so, before stuffing it back into your jacket pocket.

"ya ready then doll?" Sans asked, finally turning his skull back to you.

"Ah! Uh.. yeah, I am," you said as Fuku's flame flickered a little sadly.

"I really hope you'll be comin' back around. Havin' someone who's actually polite around here is just so refreshing. You even got Sans of all people sayin' his please n' thank yous', even if he's still got an attitude," they huffed, earning another snarky grin from the skeleton.

"I'll try my best to!" you replied, gathering your bag and guitar case. "I'd really love to try a drink next time."

"Well, when you come back just ask for me, okay hun? I'll be sure to set you up right!" they said, putting on a determined stance as their flames flickered more brightly.

"Thank you, Fuku. I hope you have a good night."

"You too, cutie pie! As for you mister, you better see her home safe!"

"of course. she's got no one better ta keep an eyesocket on her," Sans said, standing up and once again startling you with his height. 

The two of you had been sitting for so long.. well it's not like you forgot but just.. jeez..

"At least I know you're not shittin' me when you say that," Fuku replied before giving you both a wave before heading back off to the bar. "Good night!"

You returned the wave, standing up and finding yourself caught off guard as Sans offered you his arm. Glancing up to him he.. looked a little shy about it.

"walkin' around earlier was easy enough but uh.. the more the night goes on the rowdier these fuckers get so.. just wanna offer it to ya so nobody goes bumpin' into ya."

"Oh! Thank you," you said, lightly grasping onto him.

The bone of his forearm was rough underneath your fingertips, and you did your best to mind some of the scars that notched up his radius as you walked by his side through the club. Sure enough people seemed to be dancing even in the walkways of the club, chatting it up without a single care in the world as you did your best to squeeze past. Of course having such a big skeleton pushing through the crowd made it easy and after a few stops to give his goodbyes to some fellow monsters, Sans finally led you out of Grillby's II and back to the real world.

The night had gotten cooler and you found yourself taking a deep breath of the fresh air. The scent of smoke, alcohol and food had been buzzing in your senses for so long that it actually felt nice to be out again, even as you were greeted with the rather familiar smells of the city. There were a few patrons outside who gave their greetings to Sans as the two of you walked back out past the bouncer, with the line still looking very long even into the later hours of the night.

"So uh.. what exactly does this magic trick entail?" you asked as Sans took you a little farther away from the crowd and towards the sidewalk, seeming to slow his pace a bit.

"heh. well, do you really wanna know?"

"That's why I'm asking," you said, finally letting go of his arm.

"well i mean, do you really wanna know?"

He was teasing you again. Ah, this jerk. You could see it in his eyesockets and the way they crinkled a bit when he grinned, he really liked making you flustered.

"hey, i'm just making sure is all. it's my best trick after all, so if ya show ya then i ain't got much more to impress you with."

Somehow you doubted that, considering he was a walking and talking skeleton, but you decided to play along anyways.

"Yes, I would very much like to know how exactly I'm getting home."

You really hadn't even put any thought into what this magic trick might be, so when Sans finally offered you his hand you looked a little hesitant. A weird time to be shy about this, it's like you hadn't just been clinging to his arm moments ago...

"again.. ya don't have to accept if ya don't want to, but i do need ya to hang on for our little ride."

"What, can you fly or something?" you asked, shooting him a smirk.

"ahahaha! wouldn't that be fuckin' somethin'," he laughed, his shoulder shaking. "nah, nothin' like that. although sometimes it leaves people feelin' a little woozy, so try to make sure ya don't up and heave on me."

"Well I'd hate to lose that amazing burger I just had, so I'll do my best," you said, finally taking his hand as his grin grew a bit. His hands were big, but surprisingly gentle when they completely engulfed yours.

"then hopefully you'll pardon my hands," he said, gently pressing his other free hand past your guitar case to your back as he pulled you a little closer.

You lightly grasped onto his button up shirt, the scents of warmth and smoke striking your nose as he held you. Wow this was.. uh.. kinda intimate huh? Ah.. crap, you were probably blushing again. You'd been doing a lot of that tonight hadn't you..

Really, what the hell was with you, huh?

It's not like you were kinda cuddling up to this really tall and funny skeleton who had really turned this whole night around for you..

Making you laugh and actually treating you to a nice meal, all while being so kind and considerate...

It's totally not like for the first in a long time you felt like an actual person, not just a working machine slaving away hour after hour for a check only to sleep for a few hours and do it all over again. You were actually getting to.. live a little. Have a little fun. You were actually getting to enjoy yourself and finding yourself comfortable with someone for the first time in forever, and now that it was all coming to an end you almost wanted to hold on to him just a little bit tighter.

Maybe you could.. just..

".....doll?"

You jumped, glancing up to the skeleton before realizing..

You were at the park.

....

"What the fuck?" you asked, head quickly glancing around at the empty playground, streetlights dimly lit as bugs buzzed around their bulbs. Sans' chest rumbled with another laugh, making you realize you were still kind of clinging on to him.

"pretty neat lil' trick, eh?"

"Neat!?" you strained. "Holy shit!"

That just made him laugh a little louder, obviously enjoying your surprise and confusion.

"This is like.. dude! What! I seriously blinked and missed it? What did we just.. teleport? Ah! I'm so jealous! Could you imagine never having to pay for another bus fare in your life and just.. appear wherever you wanted!?"

"yup."

...

"...I really hate that smug look on your face right now," you said, now frowning at him.

"ouch," he said, still unable to hold back his smile as he laughed. "'fraid that's just my face, doll. ya sayin' you don't like it?"

"Not with that big ol' grin on it," you huffed, letting go of his shirt to cross your arms and jokingly rolling your eyes at him.

"first ya insult my nickname, then my chains and now ya insult my face. wanna insult anythin' else before i let ya go, kitten?"

"Yes, actually," you said, taking a small step out of his grasp. He hesitated for a moment before letting you go, watching as you turned and your once playful expression became rather shy.

"I uh.." you began, glancing down and nervously playing with your fingers. "Just wanted to thank you again, for helping me out. I had a lot of fun."

"ain't nothin', doll. glad i could keep the creep offa ya," he said with that charmingly goofy grin of his. "glad i could make ya smile too."

...

Ah.. dammit.. What the hell..

"I uh.. here...," you fumbled, digging into your jacket pocket as Sans raised a browbone at you. You retrieved the white envelope in your hands, holding on to it for a moment.

"It's for you," you said, hesitating for only a moment before holding it out for him.

"i can't accept yer money doll, ya worked hard to earn it. 'sides i thought i told ya it was-"

"It doesn't have any money in it, so just... take it," you said more stubbornly this time, reaching for his hand and placing the envelope in it.

He stared at you a little wide eyed as you retreated a few steps, and you were unable to make eye contact with him anymore as a deep flush took over your face.

"..Don't lose it ok?"

"uhh... right. sure," he said, now glancing down to his hands to inspect the white envelope for a moment before looking back to you.

Somehow you gained a little more courage to look back up and smiled, and Sans swore he felt his soul swell in his chest.

"Good night, Sans. Make it home safe."

"..you do the same, doll. g'night."

He could only watch as you waved and headed off into the night, staring and staring until your form faded around a corner, and he was left there just standing alone in the dead of night at a playground.

...A part of him was still dumbfounded that this night had even happened.

That you even.... accepted his invitation.

Fuck, never mind that, he couldn't believe that you actually spoke to him at all and didn't just run off in the other direction when he showed up! Instead you laughed at his jokes. You smiled at him. You spoke with him like a normal fucking person!

You were.. so pretty..

Heh.

...

Ugh..

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Oh this was so bad. This was so bad. He was..

Totally and completely in love.

How could he not be after a night like this!?

...

He clenched his fists, the envelope crinkling slightly and immediately he paused.

Shit.

The one single piece of proof that this night actually happened and he fucking crumpled it. Fuck, Sans get it togethe-  
...

There was.. something written on it.  
...

Ahaha.

Haha.

Hah.

Ahhh.

...

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so their lovely date night comes to an end! ( ´ ω ` )
> 
> this chapter was a lot of fun to write. thank you all so much for your lovely compliments on the last one!


	5. sugar is sweet.

It was dark in the house as Sans sat at the dining room table, the permanent grin on his face stretching wide threatening to split his skull. He still held the envelope in his claws, gently brushing over the beautiful pen strokes with his thumb as the giddiness that plagued him most of the night began bubbling in his rib cage again.

Just a name and a number, that's all there was, and yet Sans couldn't help but think this crumpled up envelope was now the most important thing he owned.

Forget the money.

Forget the gold chains and jewels.

Forget expensive cars, clothes or lavish dinners and houses.

Forget everything.

Spending those moments with you, chatting, laughing and smiling, had been worth more than any of that.

He had done his best to smooth the envelope out, but it still had a few crinkles in it from when he stupidly clutched it in his hand.

Dammit.

If only he had realized at the time...

Well, what's done is done. Maybe he'd press it in a book or something to help it straighten out. Of course, he had already entered your number into his phone from the moment he realized what it was.. but..

You had given this to him.

Freely, of your own will.

Sans was so use to his reputation preceding him that he had completely expected you to either give into his every whim out of fear, or turn tail and run once you laid eyes on him.

Sure, there were a few skeletons in the city, but none matched his particular description. Tall and stocky, rocking gold and a face only another Fell monster could love. Those who dwelled in the darkness of this city knew well enough that if you saw a Fell skeleton, you'd stay out of their way.

The fact that you hadn't recognized him and even had the audacity to laugh at a nickname that usually struck fear into people told him a lot about you. Despite being in some shit, you kept your nose clean. You did your best to keep yourself busy with work and lived on the honest side of life. No shady businesses. No shortcuts. You were a good girl who got stuck in the mud because her idiot father desperately sought cash to fill his drinking habits. That pathetic excuse of a man had no issues dealing in bad transactions, even if it meant bringing you right down with him.

The thought of it made Sans' soul thrum in a fiery fit of irritation.

It's not like you were totally unaware of your situation either. He had heard the lingering emotions in your playing. The sadness. The anger. The slight hint of despair as you strummed away the notes of a song that wasn't yours.

You hated it.

You hated this town, you hated it's people so... why didn't you run?

You could flee this city.

You could leave that scumbag behind and maybe actually live your life.

Not that Sans really enjoyed the idea of you going somewhere he couldn't follow but...

He also didn't like the idea of you paying someone else's tab. It's not like you were the one taking these shady deals, so why did you have to deal with the consequences of his actions? Why were you shouldering this burden?

...

Well, the reasoning didn't matter why you stayed didn't matter. You were here in this disgusting city just like him, doing everything in your power just to set things right for someone who just wanted to be swallowed in their own despair.

You deserved better.

He could give you better.

He'd just.. have to..

...

_huh. well if she does turn you down you could always just snatch her up. that's what you're good at, isn't it?_

...

"OH?"

His brother's voice broke him out of his thoughts, not even flinching as the lights were flicked on. It was still too early for the sun to peek through the windows just yet.

"YOU'RE AWAKE."

Sans hadn't slept.

He was still running off the high of being with you.

Somehow he just couldn't settle down after the encounter, his soul still beating loudly in his rib cage and his thoughts were like a storm cloud in his skull. He was beyond elated at finally, finally having spoken to you and yet... and also so damn irritated.

You were sweeter than he could have ever dreamed. That pretty smile he admired from a distance was so much more breathtaking up close, and now that he had his taste...

He wanted to devour you whole.

If you were just.. his.. he could.. provide for you. If you were his he could take care of you, and give you the lifestyle you deserved. If.. you were his.. he could..

"...WHAT IN THE ANGEL'S NAME ARE YOU GRINNING AT SO EARLY IN THE STARSDAMN MORNING?"

Normally Sans would've given some kind of smug reply like 'hate to break it to ya paps but i'm always grinnin' but...

"ehehehe..."

....

_WHAP_!

Sans felt the newspaper smack him in the skull, his brother now glaring daggers at him.

"IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ANSWER THEN GO BACK TO SLEEP! I NEED YOU HERE TODAY, NOT STILL OFF DAWDLING IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"...sorry. i'm here, i'm here," Sans muttered, rubbing his skull and looking at his brother irritably.

Papyrus huffed and crossed his arms, returning the annoyed look to Sans before shaking his head and heading over to the coffee maker. It was just a little past 4:40 AM and a part of Sans wondered if really should just go to sleep. Before he'd be happy to escape into his dreams about you, but now you were a part of his reality, and he'd much rather fill his skull with the real you than the one he made up inside his head.

And maybe... consider... just snatching you up instead.

...

Christ, he really needed to stop hanging around the Huntsman. That psycho was a bad fucking influence..

"WE WILL BE MEETING WITH THE RIVERSIDE BROTHERS TODAY TO HAND OVER THE GOODS FROM THE PRINCE," Papyrus began, once again snapping Sans out of his head as he took a seat at the table and propped open the newspaper. 

A wonder why he didn't just pull up the news on his phone like the rest of the world..

Wait he was speaking again. Time to pay attention, bonehead.

"IF ALL GOES WELL THEY'LL BE REGULARS, WHICH MEANS I'LL NEED YOU TO KEEP IN TOUCH WITH THE PRINCE AND ESTABLISH A BETTER RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM. HE CAN PROVIDE US WITH A LOT AS LONG AS WE MANAGE TO STAY ON HIS GOOD SIDE."

...

Stars above..

Please...

Anyone but him..

Anyone but him!

GAH!

He didn't want to hear another damn thing about that recluse bastard's Princess!

He was sick of it! The fucker was so happy all tucked away in his lil' castle with his human and brother, just living the fucking high life, wasn't he!? Like a proud fucking parent at a PTA meeting always gushing and showing off pictures about them instead of just fucking talking business! It just pissed him off! He didn't want to deal with that today..

Please, anyone but him!

"I ALSO NEED YOU TO CHECK IN WITH THE HUNTSMAN TOMORROW. WE NEED TO KEEP AN EYE ON THAT DRUNKEN OAF AND MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T SPLIT FROM THE CITY LIKE WE THINK HE IS. WE DON'T WANT A REPEAT OF LAS TIME."

....

Ah..

..Fuck..

"How'd your old man like the breakfast?" Jake asked as you refilled sugar packets into their little ceramic holders, heavy metal blasting through the speaker connected to his phone. It was just the two of you, prepping and setting up for the long Sunday morning ahead as you did your best to not fall asleep while standing up.

"He really appreciated it. Stuffed it away like usual," you replied, filling the containers full as much as you could. The closing crew always did a half-assed job doing things like for the morning, but you were use to it by now. The mindless labor just meant that you could chit chat with Jake and take solace in these few quiet hours before the rest of the morning crew rolled in.

"Good," he replied, dicing up some more onions with ease. "You seem to be doing better today."

"Oh.. uh... really?"

You were, kinda.

After giving Sans your number and running home, you had spend most of the night clutching a pillow to your chest and flopping around in your bed like a teenage girl experiencing her first crush instead of sleeping like you had hoped. It was just so embarrassing just.. handing it over like that! Blushing and fumbling with it before practically shoving it into his hand. You were so lame! Totally not cute at all.

You had no idea how Sans took it considering you ran off before seeing what his reaction was...

He probably thought you were some kind of dork.

But then again.. so was he..

Even thinking about his goofy grin was making you feel fluttery again, so you lightly slapped your cheeks to wake up out of your day dream. Come on now, you still hardly knew the guy. You couldn't already be falling for him already, could you?

"Somethin' good happen?" Jake asked, eyebrow raised as he now looked right at you.

There was a brief second where you hesitated and began re-evaluating how much you expressed on your face. With Jake being pretty good at judging your expressions and Sans just able to read you like a goddamn book, there really wasn't any use just holding your tongue like usual. Looks like you'd have to hold back on your facial features as well to avoid laying yourself bare to these guys..

Damn them and their perceptiveness.

"Yeah, well uh.. I got fired from my bar gig," you sighed trying to change the subject.

"Wait.. for real?" he asked, his once teasing expression quickly falling to surprise.

"Yup. I guess Vixen found herself another bass player after all," you began, stashing away the sugar packet holders below the table. "I thought she was just trying to get on my nerves when she said she might've found my replacement a few weeks ago but.. here we are."

You quickly packed away the boxes of sugar packets back onto the shelves behind you.

"She wasn't even going to bother to tell me, and in the end Rodney was the one who dropped the news when I went to pick up my payment," you added, not catching the way his expression twisted with your back turned.

"What the fuck.." he huffed, pausing only for a moment before the sounds of his chopping filled the kitchen again. "I swear the people in this city are something else."

"I know.." you agreed, holding back another sigh still trying your best not to be angry about it.

You'd been given the boot at plenty of places, whether it be because they didn't want to work with your schedule or to replace you with someone else, so the sting of being fired had lost its edge years ago. Still, to pull that kind of shit after all you did for them just left a bad taste in your mouth. You didn't believe in much, but you liked to think that karma came back around for everyone in the end.

"I always knew this spot was only temporary.. but.. it was kinda nice getting to live the dream even for just a little bit," you began, placing gallon containers of syrup on the table to refill dispensers. "Kinda wished I could've kept it, ya know? Even if working with Vixen was a nightmare.."  
Getting a music gig in this city was near impossible.

Having most of the monster population here in town meant this place was THE tourist destination, and many who visited here wanted top notch entertainment to go along with their ritzy hotels and lavish vacations. Stars and musicians were always headlining to play, with concerts always stopping by this town on their tours. There was always another big name celebrity hosting an event every goddamn weekend, and little nobodies like you just tried to run after the scraps left behind at small bars and coffee shops, dreaming of the day when you could make it to the big league.

..You didn't have the luxury of being picky over a job though.

You needed money, and didn't have the time to just hope and pray that maybe someone was looking for a girl to come sing or play at their bars. There were bills to pay and mouths to feed, and you really didn't have the time to rest your weary bones. You'd be spending your newly acquired free time looking for late night job openings once again, as much as you wanted to just crawl under your covers and sleep it all away.

"Yeah, I get it. So.. why the good mood then? You glad to just finally be free of her?" Jake asked, sliding the last of his chopped onions into a hotel pan and wrapping the whole affair in some plastic wrap.

"Well, yeah, being rid of her is nice... I uh.. also kinda met someone last night," you said, trailing off a bit as a small smile formed on your face. Ugh, here come those butterflies again.

"Kinda? What's kinda?"

"They uh.. helped me outside the bar after some guy grabbed me and just.. really turned my whole night around," you said, trying not to give too many of the details.

The whole thing still felt rather surreal and saying out loud felt.. oddly cliché? You had read plenty of online books and fan fictions all about the hero coming in and saving his love interest from someone but, that kind of crap just didn't happen in real life.

Or.. so you thought apparently..

"Just swooped right in and saved you? In this city? Almost sounds too good to be true," Jake mumbled, looking over his prep sheet before glancing back to you.

Glad to see he was on the same wavelength as you.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Couldn't believe it either, but they were really just trying to help me," you said, almost spilling out some syrup from one of the dispensers.

"...So..?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and a moment of silence hung in the air.

"So..I went out to grab a bite to eat with them and uh... gave them my number?" you said hesitantly, feeling that familiar heat rise to your cheeks.

"Hey, it's a start!" Jake said, actually flashing a bit of a smile. "I'm surprised you even accepted their help. Usually you like to take care of everything by yourself."

"I may or may not have been in a bit of a rush and a _liiiiittle_ teary eyed after getting fired," you replied with a tint of sarcasm. "I was pretty mad."

"Shit, the guy woulda made a perfect punching bag then. Shoulda just let that creep fucking have it and vent out all your frustrations," Jake muttered as he cleaned his workspace before prepping some more veggies.

"He'll get what's coming to him eventually," you shrugged.

You were still hanging on to that whole karma thing, but a part of you really did wish you at least punched the guy. He was an ass for having touched your stuff, and then an even bigger ass for grabbing your wrist after turning him down several times. He seriously had no business putting his hands on you like that at all. Still, at least he had the piss scared out of him by Sans.. Even the thought of it still made you want to laugh.

Little did he know what kind of softie that skeleton was..

"But enough about my shit," you said with a wave of your hand. "What about you? How's the wife?"

"Great," he replied with a grin. "She's blowing up like a blimp though."

" _You better not be saying that to her!_ "

The shout came from out in the empty dining room, Jake letting out an immediate groan in reply.

"Every fucking time she catches me saying something.." Jake muttered, shaking his head. "I swear she has super sonic hearing that just loves to lock on to my big fucking mouth.."

The kitchen door swung open almost dramatically as Willow stomped into the kitchen.

"She's carrying your baby you asshole!" she shouted a little dramatically, pointing her finger to Jake.

"Hey! She's the one who says it all the time! Besides I think she's never looked more beautiful," he retorted.

"Morning Will," you said as she huffed, crossing her arms. She looked tired, with her hair haphazardly tied into a messy bun and a couple of designer dark circles underneath her eyes.

Her drained appearance didn't stop her from shouting though.

"Good Morning!" she replied firmly with the same amount of energy.

" _AND WHAT A BEA-U-TI-FUL MORNING IT ISSSS~!_ "

"Wow. That time already?" Jake huffed sarcastically, letting out a sigh as he chopped.

"Hey, don't sound so excited to see me!" Jasper sang while entering the kitchen behind Willow, shooting you all a wink as you rolled your eyes. Alani gave him a small shove and a smile as she also shuffled into the kitchen along with the rest of the morning crew. They all looked tired and in need a good cup of coffee, and lucky for them you already had some brewing.

Normally all the energy this early in the morning would've been a little draining, but you found yourself smiling just a bit wider than usual as everyone filed in and began prepping for the day ahead. Soon you'd be opening your doors to another Sunday morning, and the battle ahead seemed tough, but.. today..

Today.. was going to be a good day.

Today, had in fact, been an awful day.

You were use to the restaurant being busy on a Sunday, but today had probably been the worst it's ever been! Two bussers and a cook called out, leaving the rest of your tiny crew to kick it into overdrive as you dealt with the absolute onslaught of people. Even your manager, a kinder older lady by the name of Sandra, had been busy busting her ass trying to help service tables as the rest of you scrambled to keep things going. Jake and the kitchen crew were throwing food out the window as quickly as possible, and you did your best to buss your own tables and tried to keep everything tidy and orderly.

It was stressful, and as the afternoon finally rolled around you were beyond exhausted.

A part of you regretted not taking another nap last night now that your eyelids found it difficult to stay open, and the endless battle of keeping up your smile and cheerful attitude having worn out every last nerve you had. If anyone so much as looked at you with another complaint in their eyes you'd knock them to the floor.  
You staggered over from the employee lockers as you finally slugged your bag over your shoulder and threw your apron into the laundry. If you couldn't be bothered to change from your uniform yesterday, well there was no way in hell you were doing it today.

You passed by the manager's office on the way out, poking your head inside.

"Bye Sandy. See you Wednesday."

"Goodbye dear. Thank you for all your hard work today," Sandra said, hardly able to keep up her usually peppy tone as she slumped in her office chair. It was a wonder how she was able to stay so positive in this field.

"Of course, it's what I'm here to do," you said, giving her a smile and a small wave.

"Get some rest alright? And enjoy your days off," she added, glancing back to the old desktop computer before her and adjusting her glasses as she looked over some spreadsheets.

You probably wouldn't, but you appreciated the thought nonetheless.

"Will do," you said, like a liar. " You do the same!"

Sandra had probably been the best manager you've had to date. Kind, hard working and not afraid to get in on the action when things were busy. You've had a lot that just stood back and watched as things got crazy only to later criticized the crew for slacking off or not trying their best.

Food service was a difficult job to struggle with but you were.. grateful to be here. Of course the pay could always be better but the atmosphere and the people more than made up for it. They were your friends and.. your family. In the short time of being here you felt close to them. At almost every other job you had worked at, it was just the standard 'you're just my coworker and I care about you on a surface level but not really' sort of situation. You actually cared for the people here, like.. really cared.

For them and their lives and families too, which was saying something.

Now.. well, it was your only source of income.. You now had a whole bus ride home to continue filling out applications, if you didn't fall asleep on the bus. Shame the library was closed today. If nothing turned up soon your ass would be headed there tomorrow after your landscaping gig in the morning.

After opening the back door of the restaurant, you promptly had your nose assaulted with the strong scent of smoke and flavored vaped pens. Your face scrunched slightly as your eyes watered, trying to hold a complaint on your tongue before fully stepping inside the alleyway.

Tobacco and cinnamon rolls did not make a great smell combination!

"Headin' out partner?" Jose asked, sitting with the rest of the cooks on boxes and leaning on walls as they all took a quick smoke break in the lull of the afternoon.

"Yup. Quittin' time," you answered, waving a hand in front of your face to hopefully provide some relief from the smoke. It didn't help much.

"Be safe on your way home," Alani pipped up, glancing up from her phone to shoot you another one of those concerned looks. "Seems like someone went missing the day before yesterday in the West side of town. Said they were an office worker or something."

"Eh, she'll be fine," Jake said. "Our girl can take care of herself, plus now she's got someone watching her back. Apparently they saved her yesterday from a bad guy."

A collective 'oohhhh' came from the crew and you rolled your eyes.

Jeez, thanks Jake. Time to remember not to tell him anything every again.

"Wait, really!? Who?" Willow asked, her eyes practically glimmering.

"Nunya," you replied.

"Nunya?" she echoed, tilting her head as a few of the crew let out some scattered laughter.

" _Nunya_ business," you finished, earning a full round of laughter from the guys as she frowned.

"Argh! You never wanna talk about your dating life!"

"Cause I don't have one. I also have a bus to catch, so I'll see you guys Wednesday," you waved, earning a few 'goodbyes' and waves as you walked towards the sidewalk.

"Be careful!" you heard Alani shout.

"Yes mom!"

A final round of laughter was heard before you headed out to the busy city, stretching out your poor back as you began your walk to the bus stop. It was hot and just as packed as usual, even on a Sunday, so you filed in with the rest of the crowd walking the busy city sidewalks while trying to recount all the jobs you had already put in applications for last night..

There were a few spots at some convenience stores, a few more bar positions as a runner or cocktail waitress, and even a job at the big MTT hotel had opened up which you shot your application at. Fat chance you'd score the gig but you were passed the embarrassment of getting declined a job offer in favor of just seeing what caught the line.

Of course if you did manage to get the spot it'd be like..

A dream come tru-

...

You stopped, glancing behind your shoulder for just a moment.

...

There were.. people.

A lot of people, all staring at their phones or talking to somebody as they walked along the busy sidewalks. A few monsters here and there too. Some shoved past you after your sudden stop, but you did your best to not pay them any mind.

Searching and searching..

But..

It seems like there are no strangers glaring at you murderously today.

...

Hmm.

There was.. a weird feeling in your chest that you just couldn't shake, your eyes double checking every corner and in the shadows of alleyways.

It was like.. the sensation of being watched but..

There was nobody with their eyes on you.

...

Argh, dammit Alani. She was going to have you feeling paranoid for the rest of your life with how much she talked about people going missing!

There.. was a bus to catch. You didn't really want to get left behind a second time, so you clutched your bag a little closer as you marched off to the bus stop, missing the pair of white eyelights that burned into your back yet again.

It was a miracle you were able to snag a decent seat on the packed bus, a long and exhausted breath finding it's way past your lips as your ass made contact with the uncomfortable bench.

Stars above did your feet hurt.

Urgh. Maybe it was time to invest in some new shoes or something..

...After the end of the month, of course..

If you were still alive by then.

Heh..

...

You took a second to decompress, ignoring the annoyed glance from the lady next to you before shifting through your bag to find your phone. You normally got a chance to check it on your break, but with how busy it was today you had quickly stuffed down some food for a few minutes before heading in the back to help clean some dishes.

Did.. Sans ever text you?

Flipping it open, there were two text messages.

**Dad** : Hey honey. Gonna b a lil late 2nite. Love u.

...

Another hefty sigh found it's way out of your mouth as you tried your best to hold on to some sliver of hope that your father wasn't going to do what you thought he was going to do. He had been doing.. better with his drinking.. and hopefully it stayed that way.

You sent a quick 'K. Love you too.' in reply before opening the other message.

 **Unknown** : hey doll, how much does a polar bear weigh?

Well, there was no mistaking who that was. Even in text form he didn't give up the nicknames, huh? You smiled despite how cheesy this opening line was, and decided to humor him anyways after adding his number to your contacts.

 **Sans** : hey doll, how much does a polar bear weigh?

You: Enough to break the ice, right?

The message had been sent just an hour ago, so he'd probably not answer right awa-

 **Sans** : actually  
 **Sans** : they weigh anywhere from around 700 to 1700lbs if ya can believe it  
 **Sans** : n theyre the largest land carnivore

...

You let out a loud snort as you read the text message, quickly covering your mouth as you began shaking with a quiet laugh. Your phone kept vibrating too with incoming text messages as you did your best to recover, and the lady next to you let out a huff in irritation but you were too busy trying to swallow down a giggle to care.

Holy shit..

What an absolute dork!

**Sans** : theyre actually not white either  
 **Sans** : their skin is black but apparently their fur is colorless n just reflects light  
 **Sans** : and they can sleep for like twenty hours  
 **Sans** : which i mean hey, id do the same thing if i was a big ass bear  
 **Sans** : yo  
 **Sans** : didnt lose ya did i?  
 **Sans** : guess my extensive knowledge of polar bears is just too intimidatin  
 **You** : More like impressive, lol  
 **You** : Do you have any more interesting polar bear facts for me?  
 **Sans** : oh do i, but in order to unlock more bear facts ya gotta subscribe ta my service  
 **You** : Service?  
 **Sans** : yup  
 **Sans** : i call it sans' spectacular polar bear facts  
 **Sans** : fer just one easy payment of another night out, you too can unlock all of my premium polar bear facts fer yerself  
 **You** : Gasp!  
 **You** : Where else could I get such an amazing deal on such premium polar bear facts?  
 **Sans** : aint nowhere cuttin' a deal like i am doll, but its a limited time offer so ya gotta act fast  
 **Sans** : so hows tomorrow night sound?

This.. absolute goofball of a monster just ran in a circle with this joke just to turn it back into a pick up line.

..You were smiling.

You were smiling so much and you.. you liked it. You liked it a lot.

You didn't even try to hide your laugh this time as your cheeks flushed again, fingers already tapping out a reply while your stomach did flips at the thought of spending another night out wit-

...

Hey.

Earth to dingus.

You just lost a job, remember? The end of the month was coming up in just a few days and you still had about a good four hundred and thiry-two dollars to earn or else good ol' Jackie boy would blowing up your phone again asking exactly where it all was.

Did you really have time to be goofing off like this?

...

No.

No you did not.

So, it would be best to just cut this off now before it became too painful. Sans was.. still a stranger after all, so just letting him go right now would be easier instead of dragging this out and pretending like you had the time of day to give him. You had already let so many other people down already, what was one more?

...

You paused, looking at your reply while hesitating to press the back button. There was a regret that was slowly beginning to eat away at your heart, your head slipping into that spiral once more.

Why.. just why?

Why did you have to burden yourself so much with all of this? Why couldn't you just get a chance to go out and enjoy yourself?

You should've never taken Sans' offer in the first place, because now knowing what you were missing out on was so incredibly painful. For the first time in months you had a blast and actually got to enjoy some peace without having to think about money and bills and.. stupid dumb debt! You got to laugh and eat a good meal without worrying about the tab. You actually got to feel a certain way for once. Like you mattered. Like you were important. Like you were.. worth someone's time.

And now..

Now you were doubting yourself.

...

But.. you didn't have the time to doubt.

You didn't have the time to second guess.

Every moment that ticked by was a moment wasted when you could've been working and earning some cash; all so you could once again throw into the fiery pits of hell and watch it all burn up and mean nothing as the next month would roll around and you'd be busting your ass yet again. Day after day. Week after week.

..Month after month...

..Year after.. year...

Would there.. ever be an end to it?

To this?

Would you ever really be free from your father's debt? Would it be.. too late at that point for you to even live your life? Would you be putting him in the ground just like you did your mother before you even had the chance to pay all of this off..?

Your arms slowly gave way under the strange weight of your phone, falling into your lap as you clutched onto the device and sighed.

No, there was no end to it all.

There was no light at the end of this tunnel.

There was no prince to whisk you away to his castle far away from this place and save you from this hell. Life wasn't some kind of fairy tale. You were here, in a poor and broken reality and unless you wished to meet your maker at the hands of some loan shark who only saw you as a walking dollar bill, you had to find some way to make another four hundred dollars very soon.

You.. didn't have time to goof off like this.

**Sans** : sorry if that was too forward  
 **Sans** : ya dont gotta or anythin  
 **Sans** : just enjoyed yer company last night so i figured id at least  
 **Sans** : ya know shoot my shot or somethin

...

 **You** : Would it be okay if i thought about it?

...

Ah, you were an idiot.

A big, hopelessly lonely... idiot.

...

 **Sans** : sure doll  
 **Sans** : take as much time as you need

Sans rolled the cigar between his teeth, staring down at the messages before letting pinching the bridge of his nasal passage in irritation.

Well, nice going dumbass. Ya scared her.

All the stars in the night sky and even the fucking planets had aligned to give you this one chance and ya blew it.

Ya fucking.. blew it.

"Fuck," he muttered, rubbing his free hand over his skull and letting out a groan.

He just couldn't help himself, thinkin' he could probably get a laugh out of you with all those stupid bear facts instead of one of his normal corny pickup lines. He had spent the whole night browsing Wiki pages and National Geographic for stars sake and look where that's gotten him. Now he probably just seemed desperate or.. creepy with the flood of responses he gave you.

Great.

Just great.

Sans contemplated typing something else out to maybe help the conversation end a little less awkwardly, but nothing was coming to mind. You needed some time to think and he didn't want to back you into the corner like some kind of fucking animal. If only his soul would cooperate and stop trashing around in his rib cage he might be able to think a little more clearly..

You were.. probably just busy. Maybe tomorrow would be too soon or.. maybe you were going to clear away some plans to.. make time for him?

Hah.

Yeah, right.

No doubt you were going to try to take up another job since you got fired from that fucking shit hole bar. Ah, he really shoulda just slipped you some cash like he wanted to. But that would be weird wouldn't it!? To suddenly have a stack of hundreds in your bag? Knowing you, ya'd take it to the police and try to return it and that was the only reason why he didn't do it. A part of him wished you'd just be greedy and take it no questions asked.

Why couldn't you just be like everyone else in this city!

...Cause you were a good person.

The fact that you were so good and willing to turn down the money even though you needed it was also what he loved about you so much. Dammit!

It's not like he could offer his help either without seeming totally bizarre. What could he say?

'oh, i know about the horrible debt you and your old man are shouldering because my brother and i are are some of the people he owes money to!'

Right, you'd just be throwin' yourself at him knowing that.

Fucking.. Angel above...

Sure, maybe he could go behind your back and just pay off some of these fuckers himself, but he'd never be able to escape the rumors. Nobody just fucking kept their mouth shut in this city, even with a threat to their necks.

Then you'd really be caught up in some shit.

He'd have Papyrus breathing down his back if his brother didn't just dust him on the spot for being an idiot and getting caught up with a human.

Why did things have to be so complicated..?

...

Well. Maybe he'd just have to approach this the good ol' fashioned way, by winning you over with his charms and keeping the rest of this crap on the down low. Couldn't really be a lie if you never knew in the first place.. right? Your first exchange had already gone over perfectly, now he just really needed to nail the next few and you'd be his! Then he'd get to hold you close and.. maybe smooth over some of the other issues.

Like that bastard father of yours.

...

What the fuck was he gonna do about him..?

...

The sound of footsteps echoed in the empty building, heels of shoes tapping against the concrete as Sans stared down at his phone. He was scratching his chin as he rolled the cigar between his teeth again in thought, even with the sounds of hurried footsteps and labored breathing approaching.

"YOU DAMNED FUCKING MONST-!"

 **SLAM**!

The insult was cut short as Sans whirled around and grabbed the human by the neck, the wooden plank that they had intended to hit him with clattering to the ground as he slammed them into a crate.

They gasped for air in his grasp, struggling to breathe as Sans' hand clamped down tighter in anger. Their eyes were wide and full of fear as the skeleton glared them down, unable to contain the fury in his soul anymore.

"...yer interruptin' somethin' important pal," he growled, slowly putting his phone in his pocket as his hand tightened around the human's neck even more, lifting them up against the wall so their feet no longer touched the floor.

Lanky, scruffy and ugly.

Yep, there was no denying it.

This was the same piece of shit who tried to put his hands on you last night.

Sans had managed to track him down during his lunch break and tailed them through the lower parts of the city to this abandoned building. The poor fucker really did his best to shake the monster off his ass but sadly for him, to no avail. Seemed pretty good at ducking and running too, probably did a lot of hiding from debt collectors or dealers lookin to collect or somethin'.

It was just a real damn shame Sans was so good at hide and seek.

Souls sang out naturally to the skeleton, unable to hide their shine and presence from his eyes. It was annoying, to be born with the ability to perceive them, and even more annoying that the lil' crack in his skull basically permanently swiped the 'on' switch for that ability in his left eyesocket, but it also gave him quite an edge to view the culmination of someone's being without having to 'check' them. Every time this human thought he got away, the skeleton would come walking right around the corner following that ugly little beacon of light illuminating from his chest. Sometimes it was fun to play the slow game, the ones where they thought they were getting away and that slight glimmer of hope would return to their soul.

Ah, there really was nothing better than _snuffing_ out that light.

Watching it flicker and fade as the realization hit them that they hadn't got away...

Just like now, as the shine was fading from this poor fucker's chest as he stared into Sans' sockets. He was scared. This fucker was staring right at Death, here to make him pay for the sins he had committed, and there was no escaping his sentence.

This piece of shit scared you. He hurt you.

That alone was enough for Sans to wring his fucking neck.

But this piece of work... He made you cry.

...And for that..

"A-Au-..augh.."

The human squirmed, flailing their arms and legs as they choked out under his grip. His face was turning red, tears forming in their eyes and saliva starting to drip out of his mouth as the human desperately tried to free himself from Sans' grip.

"didn' yer mama ever teach ya not to touch a lady?" he hummed, the glare in his sockets deepening as the human continued to struggle. "the gal already said she wasn't interested, and yet you just kept harassin' her. ya really think yer above her wishes or something?"

The man couldn't reply of course, letting out weaker and weaker cries as the life was choked out of him by the monster's iron grip. Slowly. Painfully. Every moment he'd make it more agonizing than the last.

"cause i've got news for ya buddy, ya ain't. yer scum. trash. disgusting little rats who infect this city with their disease, and yet you had the nerve to touch her."

Sans let out a short laugh before pulling the cigar from his mouth and blowing smoke into their face, making them sputter.

"...ᵧ..ₒᵤ.....?"

"me?" Sans asked, his grin going wide as his eyesockets were empty, tightening his grip harder and harder around the human's neck as they squealed. "i'm tha beast who's beauty you thought ya could lay yer filthy little hands on."

**CRUNCH**!


	6. and so are you.

Sunday came and went.

After getting home from work you spent a good hour or so pacing around your empty house trying to figure out what to do. Normally you'd take a nap after your morning at the restaurant for your late night bar shift, but with no more bar shift you couldn't justify resting right now despite how tired you were. You settled on spending your first afternoon off in a long time cleaning your dusty house while your dad was away at work, while wallowing in your own despair at your shitty situation on the side, and of course trying to fill out applications on your phone.

It was difficult, but with the library closed on Sundays there was no way for you to get your hands on a computer, so you did your best to work with what you had. Most of your time had been spent sending out a few messages to some contacts who you had worked for in the past, trying to spread yourself around and see if you could snag something.

Anything!

The hours were ticking by and you still needed money, and small jobs like babysitting or walking dogs would get that cash into your hand much quicker than waiting for a paycheck.

You had a pretty good pool of connections too, and you're sure you'd pick up something.

You always did.

You always had to.

Now came the difficult part of filling out online applications from your prehistoric cellular device. The damn piece of crap chugged along slowly as you did your best to navigate websites on it's tiny cracked screen. It didn't help that you had to type out your long and extensive work history in a few of them, and by the third you had already felt annoyed.

Waiting until tomorrow was.. kind of an option?

A computer would be much better considering you could stick your trusty flash drive in and just upload your resume to places, and you'd be feeling a lot less frustrated with a computer than your cell phone... but the ticking of the clock was ever present in your mind, nagging you that you should really get your butt in gear now instead of just sitting on your butt doing nothing.

...When was the last time you had a free moment anyways?

..When you weren't thinking about all this kind of crap..?

...

Maybe..

Maybe you could just take a second? To unwind just a bit? The mounting tension was starting to get to you, and you didn't want to keel over from working too hard..

The only issue with that was..

Every free moment you had went to thinking about Sans.

You said you'd think about his offer, like a big ol' liar, but you already knew the answer. No matter how much you wanted to accept it to go out and have a fun night.. you couldn't. Just sitting at the kitchen table at home had your mind agonizing you about why you weren't trying harder to fill out applications on your phone and why you weren't out earning more money.

Stars, if you could just get that part of your brain to shut up!

...

You wanted to.

You wanted to accept his offer so badly.

Another night out like that would be everything you wanted right now. It's why the decision later had you silent at dinner and then up all night, tossing and turning and hating everything about the world and all of it's people. Now, in the early hours of Monday, you were swallowing back your regrets as you typed it all out.

**You** : I'm sorry Sans, I don't think I'll be able to go out tonight or any time soon.  
 **You** : Losing that bar job means I just have to pick up another, and I'd hate to have you waiting on someone like me.  
 **You** : I really appreciate everything you did for me the other night, and maybe soon I can find some free time to hang out again.

...

You were..... the worst...

The sun beat down as you let out a grunt, pulling the final set of weeds up from the delicate flower beds. Another swipe of dirt found it's way to your face as you wiped away the sweat from your forehead, letting out a few labored breaths while reviewing your work. The grass was cut and all the trimmings swept away into garbage bags, neatly arranged at the end of the property. All the dog poop was scooped and the weeds were cleared away. The bushes were given a nice hair cut and at last you were finally, finally finished. All in all it was-

"Beautiful! Oh you did fantastic!"

The compliments surprised you as they came from an elderly woman while she excitedly exited her expensive home, clasping her hands together as she approached you. Her eyes were glimmering in the sun and you did your best to smile at her despite your sweat and exhaustion.

"Thank you ma'am," you replied, letting out a few more ragged breaths.

"Oh no no no! Thank you! I'm so glad Wildred recommended you to us, this is the best I've ever seen this yard," the woman complimented. "Even my husband couldn't compete with this!"

A funny thing to say about a member of the city council, but you kept quiet.

The woman, Mrs. Rose, was the beautiful wife of one of the oldest members of the city council here in Ebott, and a trophy in every sense of the word. Didn't work. Didn't clean. Just spent her days tucked away in this lavish neighborhood with a yard bigger than your house, paying people to take care of it all for her. You did everything in your power to punch down the jealousy that brewed in your chest, and instead offered her a smile and an awkward laugh.

Really, what were you supposed to say..?

"We've gone through a lot of lawn services," she continued, saving you from having to think of something. "They always charge way too much and do a terrible job every single time! I have to admit, I was suspicious when Wildred said it was just you who did up her lawn every two weeks but now I can see she's really found herself a gem."  
"T-thank you," you replied, your grin a little strained. "I very much appreciate it Mrs. Rose. I'll um.. get this all cleaned up and will be out of your way shortly."

"Oh, of course! I'll go get your payment in the meantime sweetie!"

And with that she shuffled right back into that expensive looking house as you let out a groan.

Damn, why was her estate so big?!

You picked up the rest of the garbage bags, ignoring your knees screaming out in pain as you headed to the front of the estate. You should be thankful right now that Wildred Garcia had given you this kind of connection so high up the chain of life, but man did you hate dealing with rich folks. It was so hard to look them in the eye without being angry..

..It's not like your situation was their fault or anything but..

You didn't exactly enjoy spending hours on end sprucing up their yards and watching the way they got to live their lives, getting to sit on their ass while paying other people to maintain all their shit for them. What you would give to be this rich.. You'd be able to actually enjoy your life! All your free time yesterday had been spent job hunting and filling out applications on your phone, despite how much you just wanted to curl in your bed and get just a few more precious hours of sleep.

Well.. at least working like this meant you got to distract yourself from what Sans' reply might've been to your messages.

Maybe you were a coward, using the fact that you'd be working to ignore his reply. Normally you'd keep your phone in your pocket for emergencies when working solo jobs like this, but you had promptly shoved your phone into your bag and tried to forget about it today.

This would all be for the best, instead of trying to make empty promises to him that you couldn't keep. Someone funny and kind like him deserved better than a girl like you. Maybe someone more fun and outgoing, someone who could match his pace and laugh at his jokes.. and deserve to be called all those cheesy nicknames.

Oh, nice. You made yourself sad. Again.

Another frustrated huff found its way out of you as you dropped off the final set of garbage bags towards the front of the estate. You wiped away the tears that were threatening to form from your eyes, smearing some more dirt on your cheeks and every muscle in your back ached in exhaustion and frustration. You pulled off your worn down gardening gloves and tucked them beneath your arm, trudging all the way back across the estate to the house where Mrs. Rose and your belongings were.

You should really preoccupy yourself with what you were going to do for lunch rather than thinking about Sans again.. and maybe think about a shower too with how sweaty and gross you felt. There was a gym not too far from the library where you could get in for free and wash off to avoid paying another bus fare home, and there were a few good cheap places to eat nearby too..

Your stomach growled at the thought as you made it back to the porch, filling up your duffle bag with muddied and dented tools while trying to keep your eyes off your phone.

"Here you are darling!" Mrs. Rose chimed, walking back down the porch stairs and you did your best to straighten yourself out. "Two hundred and fifty dollars."

You froze for a moment, blinking at her wide eyed before fumbling with your words.

"Ah- er..two? The fee was only..!"

"Oh yes I know! I know! But dear, you did such a wonderful job and all by yourself too, I wanted to throw a little extra in," she said, neatly handing over the bills. "Think of it like a tip for making this place something worth showing off."

Their lawn hadn't even been that terrible. Big for sure but.. hardly worth that much.

"I uh.." you began, looking hesitant. "Thank you.."

You took the cash from her hands as she smiled at you, and you did your best to stash it away before giving her a firm handshake.

"You can best believe I'll be calling you again! Have a good day, dear."

"Y-yes. Thank you very much Mrs. Woodrow. You have a nice afternoon," you said, and she merely nodded her head before walking back up the stairs to her porch and back inside that expensive looking house.

Two hundred and fifty.. huh?

Maybe you could afford more than just the dollar menu for lunch today..

"you look like shit."

"can it, ya fuckin' jackass," Sans muttered, glaring down the Huntsman. Despite the rather uninterested look on the bastard's face, there was definitely a smug aura radiating from him right now.

Stars above did he hate this guy..

The two monsters were back in the Huntsman's apartment after scheduling a meeting with him today, and Sans had to admit how freaky it was that the mess from just a few days ago just up and vanished.

No blood. No gore.

Just an eerily empty apartment with more fresh drop towels and plastic coverings on the floor, an ominous omen that this fucker intended to use this space again. Of course Sans had been the one to pick up the body of the Huntsman's last victim to pawn off the pieces, but the cleaning of the rest of the mess was left behind to the bastard himself.

Once again this asshole didn't fail to impress with his attention to detail. You'd never guess someone was just up and murdered in here, having their whole head caved in with a goddam frying pan of all things, with how spotless the place looked.

Speaking of..

Did he.. throw the pan away or just.. wash it and reuse it?

Eugh. He didn't even want to think about it.

"just thought you should know," the Huntsman retorted with a shrug of his shoulders. "fells are all about keeping up their appearances right? then again you all wear those same terrible expressions so sometimes it's hard to tell."

"didn't i tell ya to fuckin' shove it? i ain't interested in how you think i fuckin' look or yer shitty fuckin' opinion."

Sans really wasn't in the mood. After reading your response..

Over..

and over..

and over again...

...

He wasn't taking the rejection well.

"let me guess. your beauty shot you down?" the Huntsman asked.

A direct hit, right in his soul.

It's not like he was good at hiding it with his slightly disheveled appearance and irritated expression. Sure, he normally wasn't the type to be dressed to the teeth, but it was really showing today considering the fact he wasn't even wearing his usual chains or rings. After having a busy morning filled with calls and meeting arrangements for their next set of jobs for this week, Sans had been brought back to reality by your text messages.

Ugh. Dammit. Just thinking about it again was making his anger flare up again.

"i'll take your silence as a yes," the Huntsman hummed. "guess you should've taken my dating advice."

Sans gritted his teeth as he glared down the other skeleton who ultimately seemed unfazed by it all. Oh, what he'd give to dust this psychotic monster right where he stood. It'd do the city a hell of a lot of good to have one less crazed skeleton in the streets for one thing, and it'd only leave Sans with just a few more to deal with..

There was that smugness seeping through the cracks of his smile again. A small pause took hold as tension hung in the air, Sans wondering if really he should just drive a bone through this fucker or not.

It was reallllyyy tempting... but..

...Nah..

Wouldn't be worth the effort to start a fight now..

At least, not yet.

Sans straightened his button up out, the anger still eating up his soul but he did his best to just stuff it down. He was here to do business, not let this piece of shit get into his marrow by making fun of his failing love life.

"hows the father?" he asked, and watched as the smug aura all but dissipated from the other monster.

"he seems to be on a normal schedule, just commuting from work and home. no kinds of suspicious movement from him and his search history has been clean," the Huntsman replied, leaning back a bit in his stool. "he has been warily checking over his shoulder but then again.. so does his daughter, so perhaps it's a family thing."

Sans' teeth clicked once in irritation but he didn't bother to say anything.

Dammit..

Papyrus no doubt sent Hunts to also check in with you to make sure you weren't also moving suspiciously. Sans knew you were oblivious to the fact that your father had been acting weirdly recently because you were too busy to notice, but the thought of having the Huntsman's eyes on you made his soul churn in an unpleasant way, even if it was to make sure than their precious loaners didn't jump ship and leave them without payment.

Of course they didn't have any real physical proof that your father was planning to skip town, but a man with no money didn't just use the internet to look up a pair of one way plane tickets for the thrill of it. He had been shaving off pennies on the dollar and hiding it away from you for some reason.

The thought of it was reigniting that fit of irritation in Sans's soul that was starting to become...

..Hatred..

...

"kind of arrogant of him to think he could just leave town, no?" Huntsman asked as Sans took a seat on the stool beside him, lighting up a cigarette since he had no more cigars to spare.

"wouldn't be the first to think so and certainly won't be the last," Sans muttered, taking a deep drag before exhaling the red smoke into the air. "which is exactly why we started keepin' tabs on these motherfuckers any time the thought even enters their mind."

"someone actually managed to get up and split?" Huntsman asked, lighting up his own cigarette.

Looks like he was keeping up the small talk today. Guess Huntsman also had something he was avoiding..? Or probably just trying to fill the time if his precious human was out and about.

"no. we snagged him at the docks and dragged his sorry ass right back ta this hell hole," Sans muttered, remembering just how much trouble that rat put him through. "beat him to an inch of his life and from then on paps insisted on keepin' tighter tabs on our loanees. it's why we hired you, to keep an eyesocket on ‘em without them noticin'."

"i can see why. you are a pretty bad stalker," Hunts commented lightly, earning another glare from Sans. "it's a wonder your beauty didn't notice you 'admiring' her from afar for those first few weeks."

"really not a skill i'd try ta be proud of," he snarked back.

"says the one paying for the service," Huntsman retorted.

Sure, Sans was perfectly capable of tracking people down, but his presence was always made known. He was too loud, too big and too brash, just like the rest of the fucking Fell. He was good for giving people a scare and making them run with their tail between their legs, but no good at following discreetly from a distance.

Huntsman on the other hand...

This fucker could tail people without them being the none the wiser. He was scarily perfect at erasing his presence, able to blend into crowds with ease and sneak his way into places without knocking a single thing around.

His acting was good too.

Friendly, sociable.

Ask anyone of his little 'friends' and they'd never know what kind of person he really was.

It is exactly what made him so dangerous.

"said it's not somethin' i'd be proud of, not that it wasn't useful," Sans muttered, taking another drag.

The two of them always went back and forth like this, swatting at each other but never fully committing to the punch. Keeping up 'friendly' conversations but never becoming friends. It's not really like Sans would ever want to be this fuckhead's friend anyways..

He was a Beast after all, and he knew if it wasn't for the fact that he and Paps supplied the Huntsman with work, he'd be shot down like the rest of the filth who posed a threat to him and his Little Red Riding Hood.

It didn't matter in the eyes of the Huntsman if you were rich or poor, famous or unknown.

He'd shoot anyone down all the same.

"what are you going to do now that you've been rejected, hm?" the Huntsman asked, placing his elbows on his knees. "actually going to follow through on kidnapping her?"

"unlike you i'm not going jump to fuckin' extremes like that," Sans muttered. "just cause she shot me down doesn't mean i'm goin' ta go druggin' her and tryin' to force a soulbond under her nose."

Heh, there's that look of irritation that Sans was lookin' for. It was subtle since this bastard was always frowning, but Sans could see it in the way his eyesocket turned down just a bit. The Huntsman didn't bother humoring the topic though and simply brushed past it with a strange look in his eyelights.

"so then what?"

"i dunno, i thought about just talkin' to her like a normal fuckin' person," Sans muttered. "it's not like her problem is with me bein' a monster or anythin', she's just... busy."

"heh. right. funny how that's your fault, isn't it?" Huntsman asked and Sans let out an irritated sigh.

It's not like he could've seen this coming...

If he had, of course he would've scooped you up out of your situation before any of this even happened.

Papyrus and he did a lot of deals around this city; buying, loaning and trading just about any kind of goods this city wanted. If you needed something, anything, they'd find a way to get their hands on it. Money was the most common good they dealt out because cash ruled the fucking planet, especially in this city. Plenty of people sought them to get a few extra greens in their hands to smooth out a debt or tide them over to their next paycheck. Compared to most of the sharks in the city, they were normally pretty forgiving so long as they were paid back properly (with a little interest of course).

They were straightforward with their deals.

No shady business and no secret fees.

Papyrus had made it a point that even if they were going to be criminal scum in the eyes of the law, they'd at least run an honest trade. Nothing he hated more in the world than liars, and because of that they were sought out often to be middlemen in trade deals all around the city.

Which is why it wasn't a surprise when just another human hit them up for a couple thousand with a contract to pay them back over the next two years. It had just felt like business as usual. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine the daughter of one of their loanees would be his soulmate for Stars fucking sake! Hell, Sans was half convinced he didn't have a soulmate to begin with!

He had spent years watching monsters fall in love all around him, both Underground and on the surface, and had accepted the fact that he just simply didn't have one! It was fine with him. He had been more than okay just picking up a monster or two for a night to fill the loneliness in his soul and moving on with his life..

But now..?

Now that he knew..

Dammit he just couldn't stop thinking about you!

So lovely and sweet and just.. trying her best.

Working her ass off.

Spending every second trying to earn some change to pay back your bastard father's debts..

So much so that you couldn't even spend time with him, even if you wanted to..!

You'd... hate him if you knew he was one of the thugs holding the debt above your head and it's not like he could suddenly wash himself clean or turn his life around. He was stuck in the sewage with the rest of these fuckers, forever carrying the sins of his crimes wherever he went.

The money of this lifestyle was just too good.

He watched as the people of this city who tried to live an honest life got stepped on and drowned by those who were born into wealth and status. He had no interest being underneath anyone's foot, not after having a taste of the high life, and he'd rather sully his hands trying to lift you out of the mud than wash them clean.

So, what could he possibly say that wouldn't pin him as the bad guy in this situation?

He was sorry? He didn't mean to force you into this shitty situation of having to spend every minute of her life working by being one of the handfuls of people her father owed money to? That you should totally forgive him because he felt bad?

No.. there was nothing he could say..

Because he was a bad guy.

He knew this, even back in the Underground. Their society breeds people to fight their own. Instilled in their children that in this world, it was kill or be killed. Even here on the surface it wasn't any different, only now did they have the power and influence to bend fingers back and have this city in the palm of their hands. He couldn't go changing that all for one person.. even if you were his soulmate. So maybe he'd just take you into this life instead..

But then came the other issue..

"so let's say i make it not her problem. i pay off her father's loan with us and everyone else in the city, right? then what? tell her cause i did it she has ta be with me or else?" Sans asked before rubbing a hand over his face.

He wasn't a fuckin' idiot. Strong arming you into a relationship was really not what he wanted. After seeing you shed those tears the other night he swore he'd never be the one to bring them to your eyes, but how the fuck was he suppose to convince you to be with him in this kind of situation! He was bad! This lifestyle was bad!

"i don't see why not. she'd finally be yours."

...

"again i'm left wonderin' just why the fuck i sit here and talk to ya," Sans muttered, letting out huff as more smoke spilled out past his teeth. "then tell me why ya just don't go ahead and try druggin' up yer human again so you can actually soulbond with her this time. ya got so close before maybe you can actually commit the fuckin' idea this time around."

"then it wouldn't be a real soulbound now would it," Huntsman retorted, talking to Sans like he was a fucking idiot.

This-!

ARGH!

"ya don't realize the irony in that statement? like.. at all..?" he strained as the Huntsman glanced over to him. That blank uninterested look spelled out nothing as the bastard took a long thoughtful drag of his cigarette.

"..no?"

...

"i don't! want! a fake fuckin' relationship with her built around her feelin' like she should be owin' me money or something!" Sans strained, gritting his teeth together and shredding the end of his cigarette. "i ain't tryin' ta be her fuckin' sugar daddy er else i woulda already made that fuckin' offer already!"

"...eheheh."

The wheezy laugh that escaped the other skeleton really just sold the fact that the Huntsman was yanking his fucking chain.

"i'm gonna take immense satisfaction in the day i fuckin' crush yer skull underneath my foot."

"doesn't it feel nice to be honest though? even the big bad beast wants a cute little relationship with his soulma-"

"fuckin' shut up already, woulda ya!? i already knew what i wanted from the start!"

All Sans had to do was take one look at you and every bone in his body just knew.

He wanted you.

He wanted to be with you.

He woulda got down on a knee for Stars' sake and proposed without even introducing himself! He was so completely and utterly enamored with you just from that one glance, it had him hearing wedding bells. And now that he knew what a sweet and cute little human you were he..!

..Dammit..

"i'll figure out... something," Sans muttered. "i'll find some way to lighten her load and give her some extra time so she can finally enjoy her life."

"kinda hard with her old man though. he'd out you before you even get a chance," the Huntsman hummed.

Right..

The ever present thorn in his side.

Your father.

The reason there was a problem in the first place and the reason why there keeps being a problem.

"guess you could always just off him," the Huntsman mused. "or maybe just let him make his escape?"

...

A part of Sans should feel bad for even considering the thought, but if your father did just up and choke then his debt would simply just go to you as his next of kin.

But with him out of the picture entirely and abandoning you...

Maybe you'd be more willing to accept Sans' help.

The harmless action here was to let him leave, but he looked up a pair of tickets, not one, so it could be possible he was intending to take you with him..

...

Maybe.. Sans could try to give you a reason to stay...?

...

Right.

As if you'd stay in this fucking city.

"ah this is getting way too fuckin' complicated.." he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nasal bone again.

"welcome to being in love," the Huntsman hummed again, the blue magic from his cigarette mixing in with the red to made a muddied purple fog in the air. "i'm just waiting to see how masterfully you fuck all of this up."

"fuck off."

The Huntsman chuckled in response, looking thoughtful for a moment before taking another drag.

"..by the way beast," he began carefully.

Man he did not like that tone..

"about that favor i asked of you before. ya know.. the one for keeping quiet about your beauty..?"

Oh.. fucking hell...

  
Click. Click. Click.

The tapping of keys and low chatter was relaxing in the otherwise quiet library. Mondays were peaceful, which is why you often came here back in the good ol' days with your mom to peruse the shelves of colorful covers and enchanting titles. It was always one of your fondest memories, picking out books with your mom that she would read you every night. Her soothing voice always put you right to sleep..

These days, the most you could do was catch a few sentences in a news article on the bus ride between work and home if you were lucky.

There were a couple of students sitting at tables quietly discussing projects and kids enjoying the free story hour over in the corner, with random folks strewn about here and there. It was nice to just be out and about without having to work for once in such a long time, but of course you weren't here to gander at any of the books lining the shelves.  
You were here to put in applications, because.. you never gave yourself a break. The only time you did manage to take a small snooze was on the bus stop over here because you didn't want to check your phone and your eyes practically refused to stay open. Every time you managed to round up a little courage to finally grab the thing out of your bag, you'd quickly stuff it back in because you were afraid..

Afraid of Sans and his reply.

You sat in the gym shower for longer than usual too, your head running rampant at wondering what it might be. Then you sat in the fast food joint near the gym while eating your burger and fries, wondering what he might say..

And now..

You didn't want to keep thinking about it.

Filling out applications had been a welcome distraction, but it was becoming a little mind numbing. After the fifteenth or so app you filled out for since you got here, you were simply becoming exhausted.

Ah.. who were you kidding, you were always exhausted. This whole situation of having to go through the motions of applying for new jobs was just compiling onto your already existing exhaustion making you.. extra exhausted.

....Was there even anything past being exhausted?

Let's see..

Thesaurus.. Exhausted...

Synonyms for exhausted.

Drained. Weak.

...Dead...?

Yeesh. Alright. Enough goofing off.

You promptly closed the tab off of your google search and slumped in your chair, trying to let the thoughts of dying out of your head. If there was one thing you were certain of in this world, it's that you were determined to not let this debt kill you. There were still plenty of job applications floating out there on the internet for you to apply for, but maybe a small break would help clear your head. You leaned back a bit and closed your eyes, trying to think of anything else.

But of course your thoughts went straight back to your phone...

...

You should check it.

You should reeeeaaaalllly check it.

It would do you a lot of good to check instead of just marinating on it and keeping yourself in suspense. What's the worst that could happen? He yells at you? Gets angry for wasting his time? Ghosts you or blocks you? It's not like it'd be anything new...

And maybe that's exactly why you don't want to check.

You wanted to keep that image of Sans being a nice and goofy guy in your mind, because having him turn out just like all the other people who tried to ask you out in the past would be..

Heartbreaking.

Why?

Why would it be heartbreaking?

You barely know the guy! Sure he's funny and has a cute grin but there's still he's just... a stranger...

Oh..

..Just admit it!

You're interested in him.

But you only hung out with him once..! And hello? He was a Fell! Those scars aren't just for show you dumbass! What, do you think he got those petting kittens or something? They're a warning that he was really good in a fight. Every Fell loved showing off their battle wounds as a clear sign not to mess with them.

It was time to get real.

You only hung out with him once and you really knew nothing about him other than he was a smooth talker.

...

And yet..

Yet you wanted to again.

You wanted to get to know him. You wanted to hear more of his corny knock knock jokes and see more of that charming grin on his face. You wanted him to call you more cute pet nicknames and..

...And..

"Is anyone sitting here?"

A yelp nearly passed your lips as a voice brought you back to reality. Your head whipped over to a girl, looking a little alarmed now that your panicked gaze was on her.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to-!" she began before her eyes went wide with recognition. "Oh! You're-!"

Uh..

Huh?

..Wait a second..

"You're.. the sweater girl," you said slowly, recognizing her features.

The delicate wallflower from before at the restaurant..

"Sorry for disturbing you," she apologized a bit meekly, looking rather shy as she tugged on the end of her pencil skirt. Huh, of all the places to see here again in this city..

"It's uh.. no problem. And um.. no, nobody is sitting there. Feel free to have at it!"

Wow, even closer now you could remember how cute she was. No wonder Jasper tried to get her number with the way she smiled at you while taking a seat. You were so mesmerized for a moment that you nearly forgot last time you saw her, someone had literally given you a death stare for even looking in their direction.

Your head quickly darted around the library in search of the same hooded figure from before but..

It seems like she was alone today.

She also wasn't sporting a sweater, instead wearing a rather cute set of office apparel and a cardigan. Wait, a cardigan? In the middle of a summer afternoon?

...

She.. still seemed to be doing her best to cover up with the way she pulled at her sleeves.

...

Again, not any of your business.

"Thank you so much for serving my friends and I the other day! The food was delicious," she said and you quickly realized you were staring again, even if she was busying herself setting down her books and not noticing your wandering eye.

"Yeah! Of course.. I'm glad you enjoyed your time.."

I mean it was technically your job so there was no need to be thanked for it. Still, having a cute girl compliment you was always nice. Your eyes continued to wander over to the stack of books she had with her and you could only tilt your head curiously at the titles.

"Fairy tales..?" you said openly airing your thoughts.

Oh yeah, totally not a nosy question at all. Great job!

"Uh.. yes! A friend of a friend of mine is making an indie game based around fairy tales and.. wanted some opinions on how some of the characters looked, so I thought it would be good to brush up on them on my lunch break since," she said, a light flush taking over her features as she glanced to the small stack of books.

Most of them were children's books, thin and easy to read while a few others seemed to be more modern adaptations with much darker and grittier titles.

"Wow, that actually sounds like fun," you said before flashing her a smile.

Developing games was probably hard work.

You weren't a gamer yourself but you had to admire the level of talent it took to produce one. It was art in its own right, and anyone who got to make a living producing their own art.. er well..

You'd never say it but.. you were kinda jealous.

"Sorry for being so nosy," you said softly, trying to brush those ugly feelings away.

"It's okay!" she said, waving a hand before returning a much cuter smile. "I-it's funny actually. I thought about it before at the diner, but it would have been weird to mention at the time... You um.. kind of look like one of the characters they showed me.."

"Really?" you asked, raising an eyebrow now.

Well, if you had to take a guess it was probably the Wicked Witch or something, knowing how you looked without any makeup on to save you from the bags underneath your eyes.

"Yes! The Beauty from Beauty and the Beast!"

...

Oh.

"Oh," you echoed aloud, a slight wave of embarrassment washing over you as she beamed.

"She's very pretty, so you reminded me a lot of her!" the sweater girl said cheerfully and you were unable to stare at the pure hearted smile on her face anymore.

...

A beauty... huh..?

From Beauty and the...

The Beast.

...

Heh. It was kinda funny now that you laughed at that nickname, huh?

"W-what uh.. what's this game about anyways..?" you questioned, trying to fill your head with anything but thoughts of Sans and how weird of a coincidence this was.

Sweater girl's computer was whirling to life as she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"From what they told me it's supposed to be this kind of edgy take on fairy tales. Like set in modern day with a few twists and turns. It sounded really interesting and my friend said he was basing a lot of characters on people he saw around the city!"

Well this city was full of a bunch of weirdos so it'd certainly be some good inspiration for a whole crazy cast of characters based on fairy tales. It.. did sound kind of cool.. in a really corny way. Life wasn't a fairy tale after all and this city was certainly no place for stories like that, so why base it around the people of his stars forsaken town...

"Apparently they used me for an inspiration for one of the characters too," sweater girl said, playing with a lock of their hair. "Although I don't really know how I would look like a Little Red Riding Hood.."

"I could see it," you admit, watching as she looked over you in surprise. "You've got a very cute face, the kind big bad wolves would love to prey on. A name like Little Red suits you!"

The teasing tone of your voice and the way you wiggled your fingers at her made her laugh thankfully.

"Then I guess I'll just have to start calling you Beauty since it suits you too!"

"Ah.. that's not uh..!" you said, holding your hands up but she shook her head.

"It's too late! From here on out I'm going to call you Beauty!"

Well that's very embarrassing..

"Alright then. It's very nice to meet you, Lil' Red," you said teasingly and she giggled.

"It's very nice to meet you too!"

Was.. this what making friends outside of work was like? Well, maybe it was too soon to call her a friend, but the two of you kept up your friendly chatter as she began pulling up websites and wiki articles about fairy tales, and you welcome the momentary distraction from putting in more applications or thinking about Sans.

She introduced herself properly to you, and you gave your own name again as well, but the two of you were apparently determined to stick to your cheesy nicknames. A variety of topics flowed through you two like the weather and the news, and the more you spoke the more relaxed you found yourself.

It was nice.. to just talk to someone, like a normal person. Plus this girl seemed like the friendly sort, her eyes practically a glimmer when she mentioned her friends. A part of your burning curiosity wanted to ask about the hooded figure she was with before, but that felt like crossing a line between being rather creepy. You'd basically be openly admitting you were watching her, which is probably the exact reason why that hooded figure glared at you before.

Maybe your tired brain was blowing things out of proportion..

Or.. maybe no-

"Um, would you like to.. check out my friend's game sometime?" Little Red asked, looking a little flustered.

You paused, blinking once or twice at her offer as a blush quickly settled on to her cheeks.

"Not-! That you have to feel obligated to or something!" she quickly said. "It's just uh.. I think he would really appreciate some more feedback on it! Is all.."

....

Ah.. not this again..

...

You really didn't want to turn down two people in a row today...

...

"I'm.. not sure I really have any free time right now.." you said, and you watched as the hopeful look in his eyes slowly faded.

...

"But um.. maybe in the future?"

...Goddammit.

"Oh! Would it be okay then if I gave you my number then?" she asked, that hopefulness returning to her eyes.

"Yeah.." you mumbled, now really kicking yourself in the ass.

Ugh.

You idiot, how many times were you going to lie like this! You couldn't just keep setting yourself up for heartbreak, could you? Just where in the hell has your willpower been these past few days...? You've never had this much trouble just shrugging off people in the past.

...

..Slipping.

You were slipping.

Slowly but.. surely, into a downward descent of your own undoing.

...

You exchanged numbers with Little Red Riding Hood, hiding your concerns with a smile as she happily added you to her contacts. A part of you.. was happy at this normalcy. Of talking to someone. Exchanging numbers. Getting to know someone outside of work..

Another part twisted and turned at the thought of turning her down too, knowing if you couldn't even make time for Sans then how could you ever make time for her..?

Little Red left not long afterwards, heading back to her office job now that her break was over, leaving you slumped in your computer chair and doing' everything in your power not to scream at the top of your lungs.

Stars above you were the biggest doofus on the face of this Earth..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huzzah! we have made contact with another mc! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ
> 
> i debated for awhile having the two interact because they're.. both reader inserts technically, but in order to meet the other sansy boys in this story, their love interests all have to show up too! so, the crossover begins!


	7. but the roses have wilted.

There was an ominous air in the house when you returned home from the library. Your once pleasant conversations with Red Riding Hood had vanished when the two of you parted ways, leaving you with nothing but a bubbling regret in the pit of your stomach.

You really liked torturing yourself huh?

Especially on the worst day of the month too..

The dreary interior of your tiny house almost felt heavier than usual, and you could practically feel your throat dry as you stepped further inside and closed the door behind you. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off, filtering the glow of the setting afternoon sun into your home and illuminating the dust particles as they danced in the air. The only thing to greet you was the bright florescent light of the kitchen dancing into the hallway.

Geez...

You were barely through the door and yet you already wanted to leave.

A familiar knot settled in your stomach, the one that settled there every time you came home on these days, and a sigh passed through your lips as you turned to lock the door behind you while dropping your dirty duffle bag in the hallway. Somehow you felt too tired to even shout a greeting even though you knew your father was home, and instead simply moved to remove your shoes before begrudgingly heading upstairs.

One week before the end of the month.

This was the dreaded day that your father and you would count and arrange all of your efforts to be mailed out and distributed to your loaners. It was depressing, and always left that familiar bitter taste in your mouth, watching the proof of your hard work be sorted away to fill out debts and payment.  
These days kept you in reality though, which would probably be good for your head right now since your thoughts kept drifting.

It was all that skeleton's fault.. taking up space in your brain and making your exhaustion more and more evident. It had really been a long time since you had noticed how worn out you were. Usually work kept you so busy you couldn't notice, but getting the one chance to go out and have fun for a short night was bringing it to the forefront of your mind.

Instead of focusing on earning yourself some money, you were daydreaming, and not just in an innocent way.

A part of you still wanted to go out.

A part of you wanted to just forget all this debt and this pain.

A part of you just wanted to run.

...

That was.. very dangerous thinking.

You needed to stay focused..

Entering your room, you knelt down beside your bed and reached underneath until a familiar box brushed at your fingertips. A shoebox, old and dented just like everything in this house, but it held all of your savings in cold hard cash. Banks had fees and contracts, and with your terrible credit you'd never be able to qualify for any kind of card. All you could do was cash out your payments and stash them under your bed until this day came and you gave it all away.

Another long groan left your lips as you stood, your knees tensing in pain after spending so long working on Mrs. Rose's yard. Sitting at the library had given you some rest but those chairs were far from comfortable, and your back was complaining right along with your knees.

"I'm going to have joint problems for the rest of my life," you muttered, knowing that working this hard would some day send you to an early grave if the loan sharks who held your life in their hands didn't bite off your head first.

The stairs creaked as you made your way back down, that same dread worming it's way back into your bones as you walked to the kitchen. Your father sat at the table, small stacks of cash neatly arranged all over the wooden top as he held a calculator in his hands. His fingers quickly punched in numbers while you stood in the hallway, and your shoulders slumped a bit at the sight.

...

..Some days.. you'd dream about living in a house in the countryside with a spouse, away from this wretched city and never having to think of another bill in your life. You were happy and in a loving relationship. You got to pursue your hobbies and you would never have to work another day in your life. It'd be quiet and peaceful and.. beautiful.  
Those daydreams were always so short-lived, because you really didn't have the time to humor the thought as you worked your ass off every single day. Then, the real world would come crashing down yet again when another late fee hit or someone else came banging at your door demanding a payment, and you'd be wondering why you tortured yourself with such sweet thoughts when they could never really be your reality.

You let out a huff, holding on to your shoe box as you entered the kitchen and sat at the table.

"How was your day?" your dad asked as he glanced over to you for just a moment.

"Fine," you replied, not really having the energy to elaborate. Seems like he was more than okay with your response as he scribbled something out onto the back of an old bill while looking at the calculator. It was silent for a few moments as you opened the shoebox.

A picture of your mother was taped on the inside, smiling as she stood in front of a beautiful beach and the wind blew her hair. A young teenager was in her loving embrace and the two of them were smiling brightly at the camera.

It was from the last family vacation you ever took and the last memento of your mother you had because family pictures hardly sold that well. All of her clothes, her jewelry and personal belongings had been pawned over the years when you were just a few dollars short of another payment.

Inside the box was a variety of change and dollar bills, some wrapped in money clips and rubber bands while others were strewn about lazily as you placed and sorted them on the table. All of your hard work in a month laid bare was.. rather disappointing. Stacked up in the box made it feel heavy but.. really it was hardly anything.

Endlessly walking dogs, cutting lawns, babysitting and working your two jobs had amounted to jack shit.

It was difficult to see it already arranged into piles to be put into someone else's hands. Even if it was in your possession, this money was never truly yours. It wasn't yours to keep, it wasn't yours to spend... it always had a destiny to smooth over another bill or wipe away just a little more debt, and doing this all yet again for what felt like the hundredth time was...

...

You were tired.

"How are we looking?" you asked, despite really not wanting to know. You already knew. Of course you knew. Your mind would never not let you know exactly how much money you were short every single goddamn month, calculating and re-calculating and scraping every goddamn penny together-!

"We're short," your father admitted.

Around two hundred dollars, no doubt.

...Dammit.

"Did you get paid from the bar?" he asked, still scribbling out some more numbers.

"Yeah, they uh.. they shorted me about fifty dollars," you said, glancing away for a moment, not wanting to watch his reaction.

"What? Why? What happened?" he questioned, raising his voice a bit. "You didn't talk to Rodney about this? Did you give him a call?"

"No, because they let me go the other night and I was a little upset," you huffed, trying your best to not sound irritated at him. "Besides, the gardening job I did yesterday paid more than usual, so we still shouldn't be too much in the red."

You forgot the two hundred and fifty dollars in your duffle bag though, but you were too exhausted to get up and get it right now.

Your father went quiet for a moment, opening and closing his mouth before taking in a breath. The silence felt stiff, but you really weren't in the mood to talk about what happened the other night with the whole bar gig or let more thoughts of Sans invade your mind.

Finally, his shoulders sank and he let out a sigh.

"What are you going to do now?"

Take a break? Enjoy your life?? Relax maybe so you didn't pull your fucking hair out or keel over from overworking yourself!?

"I don't know. I'll figure out something. Maybe find something else to pawn?" you muttered, clenching your fists in your lap. It was just so frustrating.

There wasn't anything in this house left to sell. Everything left here were hand-me-downs or from thrift stores, beaten to hell or hardly working at all. The most you could score was a couple bucks from some of the crap electronics you had lying around, but you really were scraping the bottom of the barrel at this point. Everything that hadn't been essential in some way had been salvaged for just a few precious dollars.

Everything precious to you was already gone. What else could you give?

"...Have you thought about the guitar?" he asked quietly.

...

This time you glared at him, your fists clenching tighter around the hem of your shirt as your teeth grinded.

"I'm not-!" you began, biting down to stop the nasty reply forming in your throat. "No.. I'm not selling my guitar. If I find another music gig I'll need it to perform."

You had bed. You had a little make-up. You had a few sets of clothes and you had your guitar. It was all you had dammit!

Anything. Anything but your guitar. Please just anything but..

"Then how else are we going to cover six hundred and seventy-two dollars?"

...

Your throat went dry.

"Six-?!" you could hardly even get the number out before you jumped up from your seat. "Six hundred!? We should only be short two hundred!"

Your father recoiled a bit at your shout, a small look of guilt flashing across his face as his salt and pepper brows furrowed. Every fiber of your being felt hot as the anger rose to your face, making you feel dizzy. You desperately searched his features as your stomach twisted into a tight coil, feeling your shoulders tremble and his only response was to look at the floor.

Six hundred.

Six hundred!?

How in the hell could you ever be six hundred short!?

...

He..

He didn't..

Right?

...Right?

"How..? How in the hell are we...?"

Silence.

He wasn't looking at you now, his gaze firmly glued to the ground.

....

"Please.. tell me you didn't.." you whispered, your gut tightening as you felt your shoulders slump.

Again with the silence.

"Dad.."

"..We're six hundred shor-."

**BAM**!

Your hands stung as you slammed them on the table, your whole body now trembling as tears blurred your vision. The stacks of money had scattered, sending a few bills to the floor and you burned holes into the damaged wooden table with your glare, unable to even look him anymore. There were no real words to describe the foul feeling in your stomach, bubbling and brewing as you struggled with your words.

"Why?" you asked.

"Princess.. pleas-"

"Why are we six hundred dollars short!?"

Silence once again, and of course you already new the answer. A part of you felt like throwing up, the heavy realization that being six hundred dollars short meant that not only would you be owing money to Jackie, but to many other people as well.

More phone calls.

More threats.

More interest..

...More debt..

Ah..

You were sick of it.

You were so so fucking sick of it!

"Why! Why why why are we six hundred dollars short! Just answer me dammit!" you yelled, slamming your hands down again. "Did you go out drinking? Did you try gambling it all away again?! Was it... on something else..?"

"Just let me explai-"

"I don't-! Want! Another long winded explanation from you where you just dodge my questions! I don't want your fanciful stories or your excuses anymore!" you shouted, taking in a breath before clenching your fists tightly. "Just tell me flat out. Why?"

"...I bought something."

Something? Something!? Something worth almost four hundred dollars?!

"What?"

You.. sounded like you were going to break down in tears as you continued to stare him down, searching for a sign of remorse or sadness anywhere in that damned face of his.

No..

He just looked guilty, like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

..Did he think you were stupid?

Why in the hell would you not be keeping track of the funds?

You always kept track of the funds!

It's how the two of you could manage to scrape by and not be living on the streets! Six hundred dollars short... Never in your life had you ever been this short on funds because the last time you were just a hundred dollars short someone pulled a fucking knife to your neck!

What were you going to do now!?

Sell the house?

And then what??

What in the world could be worth almost four hundred dollars!

...

Still.. he... couldn't even give you a reply..

And that..

That's.. what broke you.

The silence.

The quiet and cold silence that hung in the air as he continued to stare at the floor, unable to meet your gaze or answer your questions. Your whole body slumped further, that once white hot anger replaced with a hollowness in your heart as you went completely numb. Your head was swarmed with thoughts as you stood there staring blankly at all the money scattered on to the floor and table.

...Why...?

...What.. was the point of all of this?

Of all this hard work? Of countless hours spent working like this, turning down offer after offer to go out and have fun and actually live your life..

If..

If it was never going to end?

If you were just going to keep stumbling forward trying to search for some kind of light at the end of this tunnel only to be dragged farther back... no matter how much you screamed... and no matter how much you cried?

....

All of your hard work.

All of your misery.

It really meant nothing.. didn't it..?

You...

You.. didn't want to be here anymore.

...

In this city. In the world.

In this shitty house with it's broken appliances and broken people.

It was..

Too much..

You were suffocating. The walls were closing in all around you and you were struggling to breathe.

But you had nowhere to run.  
Nowhere to hide.

There was no one who would take you.

There was no one who would give you the time of day...

There was....

...

"Where are you going?"

It was the only words your father had the audacity to grace you with as your body had mindlessly wandered over to the hallway out of the kitchen. You didn't even bother to turn to face him, instead staring out into the darkened halls now that the sun had fully set.

"Anywhere but here," you whispered.

You couldn't say anything else as you left your father sitting alone at the money filled table, tears making their way down your cheeks while you held back a sob. Your hands trembled as you fumbled with your phone in your hands, pulling up just one contact as you headed back up that creaky staircase.

 **You** : Hey Sans  
 **You** : Would it be too late to still go out with you tonight?

...Jeez you were so pathetic.

You shot him down and now you were trying to crawl back?

He hadn't even responded to your text messages from before, probably just blocking your number and moving on so.. why were you even trying?

You just.. wanted to feel something else than this existential dread that was building in your chest. The crushing weight of it all was going to drive you crazy and this house was going to swallow you in all of it's cracks and dents.

You wanted that fluttery feeling back in your chest when he called you sweet nicknames and made you laugh.

You wanted to eat a delicious and filling meal while joking with him.

You just wanted to feel normal one more time.

You were so stupid..

So stupid..!

Dammit, why couldn't you just...!

.. _DING_!

 **Sans** : never too late, doll  
 **Sans** : you sure though?  
 **Sans** : seems like your work is important to ya

...He.. answered..

...

 **You** : Yes  
 **You** : I just  
 **You** : Don't want to be home right now  
 **Sans** : then how about in half an hour i meet ya at that park  
 **Sans** : sound good?  
 **You** : Yes!  
 **You** : I'll meet you there

....

 **You** : Thank you Sans

You'd.. have to apologize to him properly once you saw him.

For being such a wishy washy piece of crap..

It was very unlike you, but..

You really were reaching your limit. Every day your nerves became more and more frayed under the weight of your responsibilities and at this rate it wouldn't be long before you completely came undone.

..If.. you hadn't already.

....

You took off your old worn off t-shirt and faded jeans in search of something at least a little more presentable.

Now was a bad time to realize that you.. hadn't actually asked what you would be doing.

...

You really wouldn't mind going back to Grillby's if you had the chance, but you really weren't in the position to be making suggestions like that.

The thought of that burger was making your stomach rumble though..

Speaking with Fuku again would be nice too.

Then again, your one and only nice red dress was sitting in the laundry and you weren't in the mood to try and de-wrinkle it right now, so you dug out a clean hoodie and your only other pair of pants instead. You also pulled your phone charger out of the wall and stuffed it into your bag just in case of an emergency along with your other essentials. The last thing would be some...

...Cash.

...

There was..

Still the two hundred and forty-five dollars in your duffle bag after your little splurge on lunch.

...

You stomped over to the bathroom to wash your face free of tears and hoped the puffiness of your eyes wasn't too obvious before heading downstairs. Seems like your father was still at the table, and another heated wave of anger washed over you before you swallowed it all back down. You headed towards the door, sitting down by the entrance to tie on your shoes and dig through your duffle bag for the extra money while a haunting silence hung in the air.

...

"I'll be back.." you mumbled.

Really, you shouldn't have even given him your words but...

A part of you still loved him, even if you were angry with him. You just.. wanted to let him know you weren't abandoning him. It's not like you'd walk out that door and never return, you just needed some space. Some time to clear your head. A small distraction before you had to remind yourself that you'd somehow have to make six hundred dollars in just seven days..

"..Be safe."

His voice barely carried to your ears as you headed out the door, your stomach twisting into knots again as you shut it and locked it with your key.

The evening air felt crisp compared to the suffocating dust of the house and you took a deep breath before beginning your walk to the park. Every step you took reverberated through your whole body while your hands clenched into fists with your nails digging into your palms. You should be furious. You should've demanded a better response out of him! How could he just spend four hundred dollars like that..? You just..

Didn't understand..

The tears were threatening in your eyes again and you did everything in your power to suck them right back up. You were just so tired of crying. It's a wonder how your tears didn't simply just dry up years ago when your mom died. Back in those days you really thought they would just never stop...

But you had to put on a brave face...

For your father.

For the man who was completely and utterly falling apart right before your very eyes.

Never had you seen someone so broken so before...

He had been completely hollow, so absorbed in his misery that the love of his life had gone without him that he let his business slip between his fingers.

You.. swore to yourself you'd never leave him.

That you'd never see him get like that again.

If only.. that young teenager had realized the weight of what that promise would carry. That her days of living a normal life would be taken, and the only thing that would matter to her is money as she desperately clung to the dream of getting to live to see another sunrise...

..Would she make the same choice, if she really knew?

Or...

"..doll!"

There was no mistaking that deeply gruff voice as it pulled you from your sea of thoughts.

..Or that nickname.

Sure enough, there was Sans standing near a bench beneath a streetlight in the middle of the park, right on time.

Your heart clenched tightly as he waved in your direction, your pace picking up a bit to reach him faster.

"Hey!" you called as you approached, smiling at him.

There was that cheesy smirk, warming up that skeletal face of his and making your heart flutter. He wasn't sporting that open button-up shirt anymore, instead wearing a dark turtleneck with the sleeves slightly pushed up, exposing those nicked up forearms. He was wearing slightly different chains and rings tonight too, with dark wash jeans and some very expensive looking shoes. Definitely a lot nicer than you were looking tonight.

Ah.. crap..

"I'm... really glad to see you," you began, trying to hold on to your smile but finding it failing.

You quickly cast your eyes to the ground, unable to meet his gaze as the words had a hard time forming in your mouth.

"And um.. I just want to say.. sorry for um...."

And just like that they fell short, the pain and awkwardness making it hard to pick it back up where you fell off.

"doll."

...

Never had you been addressed so.....

...tenderly.. before.

...Your poor heart nearly leapt in your throat.

"Y-yes..?" you asked, now taking a peek back up at him.

"..what in the stars are you tryin' to apologize for?" he asked, his tone sounding a bit more concerned than angry.

"Well.. I just uhh.." you began, tripping over your thoughts. "Realized.. how.. I sounded over the um.. text messages turning you down and uh.. then.. err.."

It wasn't very often you were left stumbling like this, and your well thought out apology had simply vanished into the evening air.

"..listen, you're a busy gal and i can respect that. hell ya can even say i admire it! so don't feel like you gotta up and apologize fer turnin' me down, alright?" he began, rubbing the back of his skull. "i understand at the end of the day you got your priorities 'n from what i can tell ya got a lot on your plate, so don't go worryin' about this bonehead. if anythin' i'm just glad to see ya again so soon, so.. just forget all that crap and have a little fun tonight, alright kitten?"

"..Alright," you said shyly, that familiar heat rising in your cheeks as that goofy grin stretched on his face.

Jeez. Each and every time you thought it would run out, Sans would just shower you with kindness and understanding again. Maybe it was so special to you because you weren't used to it having grown up in this cold and empty town... and that's exactly why you were so desperate to hang on to it.

He offered you his arm again with a wink, making you giggle, and suddenly it felt like all your anger and sadness disappeared into thin air just like your apology.

"What, are we using your little magic trick again?" you asked curiously as you gently grasped onto his forearm. He took a few steps and you easily fell into pace alongside him as the two of you strolled through the park.

"would ya be disappointed if i said no?" he asked, actually looking a little worried as he glanced down at you.

"No!" you quickly replied with a laugh. "Well.. maybe a little, but can you blame me! It's not everyday you meet someone who can just jump wherever they want in the city in a blink of an eye."

"heh.. ya'd be surprised.."

"Hm?" you asked, missing out on what he mumbled.

"was sayin' that i drove here," he said, speaking clearly this time. "i was already on this side of town with the car so i figured it'd be easier to just head over. plus we have a few more passengers to pick up for our lil' adventure tonight."

"Oh?" you asked, your curiosity now piqued. "What exactly are we doing tonight?"

"well, we've been cordially invited to a lil' pity party."

....Pity party...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems our poor beauty is starting to hit her limit. good thing beast is here to make it all better, hm? (´ ω `♡)
> 
> as always you can find me at my tumblr over [here](https://alch3mic.tumblr.com/)!


	8. and the violets are dead.

..You were.. completely blown away...

Sticking out like a sore thumb in the middle of the park's dingy and run down parking lot was a bright cherry red convertible. The thing looked like it had just pulled out of the lot with how pristine it was, not a single scratch in sight on its masterfully polished exterior. The inside was rocking a light tan leather upholstery with the same shade of bright red accenting the seats and dashboard. You really didn't know very much about cars considering you never owned one but..

Wow..

This thing was incredible!

Which is exactly why you were so shocked when Sans led you to it and opened up the passenger side door for you to hop inside. You even had to glance in his direction to double check that you were really allowed to enter, earning a hearty laugh at your expression.

"seat's all yours doll, take it."

So you did, after hesitating for just a moment longer, planting your butt right on the soft leather as you admired the interior. It was gorgeous and looked.. incredibly expensive. You did your best to mind your feet and hands in hopes that you wouldn't ruin such a nice looking car with your dirty shoes. Sans didn't seem to mind though as he wrapped around and took the driver seat beside you.

"comfortable?" he asked, glancing your way for a moment.

"Yup!" you said, strapping in your seatbelt, still feeling a little starstruck.

"good. got a bit of a drive ahead of us, so feel free to admire the view," he said, putting the key into the ignition and letting the car roar to life.

The neighborhood streets were mostly empty on this Monday night, everyone tucked away with their families eating dinner and getting ready to head to bed for the daily work week ahead. Sitting in a convertible gave you the chance to admire the city around you as a cool evening air drifted by, the lights from nearby housing almost becoming a blur. It was weird, to think that this hellhole of a town actually looked pretty, but between the dark sky, the whizz of lights passing by and the soft jazz music coming through the radio, you actually found yourself at an odd peace.

The wind made it a little difficult to talk, but once again there was that amicable silence that fell between you and Sans.

So strange how being around him always brought that sense of serenity to your heart. That storm that was once brewing in your chest just a short half hour ago was nearly gone, instead feeling more like rain clouds just hanging around your head. It's like you really could just relax around him without a single worry, and the world just seemed to stand still at least for a little while.

It was.. odd though..

You've... had plenty of crushes in the past. Hell, as a teenager you had one just about every week! Your heart had fallen in love with the idea of being in love, grasping on to every small piece of kindness thrown your way and fantasizing about the day you met someone just for you. Even as you grew up you never became immune to the pull of it, but over the years you settled into just ignoring your heart because you couldn't afford those kinds of distractions in your life.

And yet..

Someone's never made you feel like this before.

It's probably why you hesitated so much on calling it a crush.

Sure, he gave you the butterflies, but he also brought you a sense of trust and security that was hard to pass off as just you fancying him. The fact that you had only known him for a measly two day made it feel all the more bizarre as to why exactly you felt this way with a stranger...  
Normally you guarded yourself to people like this because you knew how easy it was for you to fall in love.. but with him..

Those defenses just seemed to disappear.

...

..You were.. determined to keep yourself focused though..

There was still so much you didn't know about him. There was still so much to discover.

...

But maybe it'd be okay to let him in...

...Just a bit.

...

The car finally slowed at a red light and the wind settled, leaving the dull roar of the vehicles around you mixing in with the gentle tunes of jazz. You took a deep breath smelling the gasoline and asphalt around you while brushing away some strands of hair that had blown into your face.

"ya.. don't have to answer if ya don't want to kitten," Sans began, his eyesockets staying on the light ahead. "but i'd also feel like an ass for not asking.. so.. ya alright? everything okay?"

Right..

_I just. Don't want to be home right now._

A text like that would've sent off alarm bells to you too if you had been on the receiving end of it.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you. I guess I just.. finally realized how deep underwater I was," you admitted carefully. "Like.. I finally opened my mouth to breathe and suddenly all the water came rushing in. It felt like I was drowning in my own thoughts and responsibilities at home, so.. I just wanted to get away to clear my head."

It sounded so selfish now saying it out loud, freely admitting you were using him as an escape for your problems. And yet.. his expression didn't change much, just a gentle amount of concern tugging at his browbone as he lightly glanced your way before turning his attention back to the light.

"guess it ain't much of a surprise considering this city is tha type to swallow ya whole and spit ya out without a second thought," he mumbled, his fingers lightly drumming on the steering wheel. "but don't forget that you're just one person, doll. can't go bearin' all the weight of the world on your shoulders without giving yourself a break. heh, believe me. seen a lot of people crack under that kind of pressure."

"I know," you sighed softly, leaning back a bit in your seat to look at the sky above, "I just.. wish that this town felt the same way. Every time I think I can stop and take a break, this city threatens to leave me behind. Makes me wonder who in their right mind would ever stay here."

"well.." he replied thoughtfully. "i'd say it's got it's good points."

"..Like what?" you asked, shooting him an incredulous look.

Surely he was joking, right? This city was a nightmare.

"grillby's for starters."

...

"..Pfft! Okay, okay! You got me there, Grillby's was really good," you laughed, feeling a smile tug on to your lips.

"then there's the view from the mountains," he continued. "got a real nice spot where ya can see the whole city from edge to edge. really puts it into perspective of just how big and also how small this whole shitshow is, ya know? the view of the night sky and the ocean from there is pretty too."

"Towards Ebott Peak?" you asked curiously, "I use to go there as a kid on field trips to the observatory."

"close. there's a spot not too far from there that's just perfect for star gazin'. bit of a secret between monsters though, so don't go tellin' no one else."

Another giggle slipped out of your throat as you nodded.

"So, burgers and stars huh? Those give you enough reason to stay?"

You had to admit it was a nice combination. Despite how much Ebott City grew and grew, you were always able to see the stars. The day they went away maybe you really would just give up on this town and run as far as you could...

"well, you're here too. that's good enough reason for me to stay."

....

Oh..

...He was smooth.

Your mouth opened and then closed it as the streetlight turned green, the wind picking up again as you were just left with that... casual admission.

..What the hell..?

What the hell!

Wasn't this like... illegal or something!

He.. couldn't just say something like that, right!?

....

That annoyingly smug look on his face told you he could, and he totally just did, which left you glaring at him as he drove. A part of you wanted to yank your hood over your head and pull the drawstrings shut as you clearly blushed, but instead you turned your heated glare to the dashboard as you tried to get your face back under control.

Argh!

He totally did that on purpose!

What a jerk!

What the hell is that even supposed to mean!?

How were you.. not... supposed to get flustered over something like that..?

The only relief was now instead of spending the rest of the car ride drowning yourself in your thoughts of sorrow about money and bills, you were trying to wrangle your poor heart back down as it beat at nearly a million miles an hour in your chest.

And now..

You were.. completely blown away...

..Again..

The rest of the drive had been quiet thanks to the lucky number of green lights you hit... and the fact that Sans had left you quite literally speechless with as little as ten words. Your brain was just clinging on to every implication on what he could've meant by that statement... so you never realized just what neighborhood you were in until the car was pulling up to an incredibly long and lavish driveway.

..With exquisitely trimmed bushes.

..And beautiful fencing.

And...

Well..

Your jaw almost hit the floor.

..Was this even a house..?

Could.. someone really live here!?

Christ, it almost made your house look like a starsdamn cracker box with how excessively huge it was! And to think you thought Mrs. Rose's house was big.. Now even that place paled in comparison to this absolute unit of a household.

Sans easily pulled the car around near the front and parked it along with a few other very expensive looking cars, the cherry red convertible still easily outshining them all. You were so captivated by the home in front of you it took a second to realize Sans had gotten out and was now towards your side of the car to open the door for you.

"Oh! ..Thanks," you said, giving him a small smile as he chuckled.

"anytime, doll."

He even offered you his hand as you stepped out of the car, earning yourself a renewed flush on your cheeks as you carefully took it and stood up.

"W-who..?!"

The voice caught you a little off guard as you let go of Sans' hand, a yellow lizard monster at the end of the walkway catching your attention as they gazed upon you.. or.. in your general direction at least. Behind a pair of almost cartoonish swirly glasses, it was hard to tell exactly they were looking but with the skeleton beside you being much taller than the both of you, it was pretty obvious they were staring at you as they approached. They were supporting a rather.. interesting outfit with what looked like some kind of anime t-shirt and a pair of worn-out pajama pants.

After a moment of silence while you admired the incredibly expensive looking lawn and house behind them, the lizard monster readjusted their glasses and casted their gaze up.

"S-sans!"

"yo."

"W-who the hell! Is t-t-this!"

"a friend. ya said i could invite one, didn't ya?" he asked so nonchalantly it was almost painful.

"Y-y-yes! I did! B-because I thought you were...," they trailed off, glancing back to you and leaving you feeling very welcomed by the burning glare you could feel behind their glasses. "T-t-this is s-su-supposed to be a p-p-pity party! Not a date!"

So it really was a pity party?

A part of you had been wondering if Sans had just been poking fun whatever it was you were doing, but apparently this was a real and honest pity party.

...Whatever the hell that meant..

"and it ain't. i asked if i could bring someone and ya said yes, so i'm failin' ta see the problem here," Sans said with a shrug.

"Sorry for intruding," you said, suddenly feeling a little guilty.

"I-it's not-!" the lizard quickly began again, letting out a huff before crossing their arms. "It's not your fault.. it's that i-i-idiot with the h-h-hollow skull!"

"ouch. ooh, ya really know where to hit it where it hurts al. i'm cryin'. literally sheddin' tears out of my poor lil' sockets. how could ya say something so malicious to my poor an' gentle soul?"

The sarcasm was practically rolling out in waves and you politely covered your mouth to hopefully excuse the snort that left your mouth.

"J-just f-f-for that she c-can't come!" the monster shouted, stomping her foot. "R-right!?"

They casted their gaze backwards towards the house, a rather tall and.. familiar looking person strolling down the entryway.

....

Oh...

Holy shit.

"Well I don't see the harm, darling," the robot replied, finishing his strut down the walkway like it was fashion week in Paris, placing one set of hands on his hips while crossing the other.

That was.. Mettafell.

The singer, songwriter, performer, actor, entrepreneur and all around superstar.

His eyes drifted in your direction, seeming to stare at your form with intrigue and also a bit of.. pity.

...  
"T-T-There's a l-l-lot of harm! P-plenty of it! First of a-a-all, w-who are you a-a-anyways!?"

You blinked one or twice, trying to knock yourself out of your stupor as the lizard monster gestured in your direction but you were still trying to tango with the fact that you were in front of THE Mettafell.

Alright, c'mon.

Play it cool!

"I-!" you began before clearing your throat, nervously glancing between the lizard monster and Mettafell, unable to stop the next set of words from practically gushing out of your mouth. "I.. really loved your live performance on the Nightly Show back in May! The way you sounded with T.J. Sell's playing was incredible and your dress by Davide Spina was so incredibly amazing! I'm uh! ..A really big fan.. and um.."

Wow, nice going!

Really, fantastic job there dumbass!

Not only did you completely not introduce yourself, but your very first words to a celebrity that you actually admired for their skills came out so awkward and stiff it was agonizing!

Great!

You probably sounded like some kind of weirdo fan..

..So much for a first impress-

...

Oh.

Uhhh.

"Well, well. I like her," Mettaton purred, strutting over to your side and wrapping his arms around you in a gentle embrace, petting your head ever so lightly and smiling back to the lizard. "Complimenting not only on one of my most dazzling dresses but also one of my most favorite performances of all time earns you an okay in my book, darling."  
You brain ceased functioning for a few seconds as it tried to comprehend the fact that one of your favorite singers was literally hugging you right now, the only thing snapping your senses back was Sans' hearty chuckle.

"heh. it's two against one now al," Sans hummed and you found yourself surprised by how soft the metallic body leaning against you felt. "so?"

"Argh! Fine!" they exclaimed, throwing their hands up into the air. "B-but the moment you t-t-two make any kind of g-g-googly eyes at each other it's o-over!"

"no promises."

Whoops, here comes the blushing again.

It apparently didn't go unnoticed as Mettafell let out a mischievous giggle, gently patting your head one last time before letting go and following after the yellow lizard monster as they stomped back towards the house.

Your eyes quickly glanced back up to Sans who shot you a wink, motioning his head towards the house. It wasn't long before you found yourself sandwiched between the two taller monsters as you headed up the walkway.

"I never did quite catch your name there dear," Mettafell hummed, glancing down in your direction.

"Oh! Right.." you said shyly, clearing your throat after such an embarrassing display.

You politely gave your name and a rather playful smile graced his face.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, and I do mean it sincerely," he said, his strut just as graceful as before. "Anyone who also admires T.J. Sell's incredible guitar skills must know a thing or two about music."

"I've actually been a fan of his even when he and the rest of A.M.B.D were together," you confessed. "That was way back when I was just learning how to play guitar too, so I looked up to him a lot because he was simply... incredible. I always thought they never fully capitalized on his skills in the band so when they broke up, I was always one of the first in line to pick up his newest solo CDs."

Any time you had the chance to talk about music the words just spilled from your mouth without restraint, and apparently even talking to a celebrity was no exception as you prattled off. Still, Mettafell looked rather impressed.

"So you play then, darling?"

"Ah! Well uh.. yeah. I play bass usually," you said, feeling a bit flustered.

Somehow speaking to an actually successful musician was seriously making you doubt your own skills...

"she's pretty damn good at it too."

"W-well.. that's.." you stuttered, quickly finding yourself trailing off as another blush settled on your face.

Stars above you really had to get a grip!

"Hmm. It's not often to get praise from the Beast himself, so you really must be quite the showstopper," Mettafell hummed as the three of you finally reached the grand entrance of the house. "Perhaps we'll have to have you play live when it's your turn~!"

....Your turn..?

......

Well..

You're really beginning to wonder if there's some kind of limit on how many times you were going to be completely blown away today...

Extravagant didn't even begin to describe the interior of this mansion, fully decorated with deep shades of red and gold as far as the eye could see. The floors were marble with red carpeting strewn about, and the entryway alone so damn spacious! It was comfortably furnished with red velvety furniture all trimmed with that same shade of gold that Fells seemed to be so fond of, and there were plenty of music awards and other accolades decorating the walls as you walked by.

This certainly was Mettafell's home, wasn't it?

....

..Man you felt poor.

Like not even the usual kind of poor that you had when you were just admiring someone for having the latest kind of phone model.

Like, _poor_ poor.

Like.. what the hell were you doing here with these people, kinda poor...

One of these couches could probably clear a debt or two, nevermind the whole damn estate....

...Sheesh..

Finally after a rather long walk through the entrance way you finally arrived at what looked like.. a small movie theater. The space was large with a gorgeous red leather couch, the yellow lizard monster from before sitting their butt down and giving a small huff next to what looked like.. a ghost.

....

And that was it..

Just the five of you.

....

...For something called a pity party.. you...

.....Actually you know what, you really didn't know what you were expecting.

It certainly wasn't this though.

"....Who...?"

The soft voice caught you off guard as you turned your attention to the ghost who was curiously glancing in your direction.

"S-Sans b-b-brought a date," the yellow lizard monster huffed, once again making you feel unwelcome.

"....To the... pity ..party..?"

"fer the last time ya sad lil' sack of shit, i didn't bring her along on a date," Sans muttered to the yellow lizard. "she's been havin' a rough time too so i figured she could join us fer yer little fuckin' sob fest, alright."

"I-it's n-n-ot a sob fest you i-i-insensitive f-fuck! It is.. a p-pity p-p-party!"

..You neglected from commenting on how they basically sounded the same.

"...Can I ask what the hell that even is?" you asked instead, interrupting their little dispute as the two monsters glared at each other.

You were really getting tired of this mystery.

"alphys here has been fightin' with her girlfriend, so she wanted to get her friends together and cry about it while gettin' drunk and singin' karaoke," Sans answered and you felt your eyebrows raise in surprise before glancing back at her.

"W-we've all b-b-been havin' troubles! N-not just me!" she said, flushing from embarrassment before quickly looking at the robot beside her, "R-right Metta?"

Your gaze now curiously wandered over to Mettafell, who merely let out a small 'hmph' on the matter while crossing one set of arms.

"Well... yes," he huffed. "A certain bonehead had been giving me quite the emotional run around lately."

The fact that he was casting quite the look in Sans' direction made you now stare up at him in burning interest.

"he's talkin' about my brother," he said with a shrug, catching your stare.

Oh! So he had a brother...

..Who was.. something.. to Mettafell?

Guess that kinda explains how they know each other.

Finally you glanced towards the ghost, who returned your stare for a few awkward moments.

"I'm.... just... always sad," they said softly.

Ah.

Well.. you certainly felt for your new spectral friend.

"Right, it's nice to meet you by the way..." you said, your words trailing off as you lightly began to recognize the ghostly figure. "Oh! You were playing at Grillby's the other night weren't you?"

....

"....Yes..?" they said hesitantly, nervously glancing around.

Phew.

For a second you began to doubt yourself and wondered if maybe you mistook them for another ghost.

"I really liked your set! It was very refreshing to hear some cool new sounds after listening to the same club hits for what feels like the past few months," you said, giving a smile. "Some of the base lines were so hypnotic too, almost like a spell compelling me to dance."

They went quiet for a few seconds, and for a moment you though you may have said something wrong until they looked back at you with wide eyes.

"R-really..? You... really liked it?"

They floated up from their seat closer to you, actually looking a bit excited.

"Yeah! I've never really heard anything like it before," you said and you slowly watched a small smile take over their face.

"....Thanks.... I call it... ghostwave," they said softly. "I'm.. Napstablook... by the way... but you can.. call me Blooky."

"Nice to meet you," you said, introducing yourself as well.

"G-great. S-so g-g-glad y-you t-two are h-hitting i-i-it off t-too," Alphys muttered and you heard a small grumble come from Sans.

...She's a prickly one isn't she..?

Then again you had been spoiled by some rather nice Fell recently you'd almost forgotten it was pretty much their nature to be unfriendly.

"...Sorry again for um.. intruding on your party," you said.

"...I-it's n-not your fault..."

Talk about mixed messages.

"Don't mind her darling, she's just being.. What was it again?" Mettafell hummed, looking a big pensive. "..Tuna berry?"

"IT'S TSUNDERE! I-I-I-I'M N-NOT-!" she began, stumbling over her words as a deeper flush took over her features. "Argh! F-f-forget it! C-can w-we g-get going a-already or w-w-what!?"

"Yes we can darling, but certainly not looking like this!" Mettafell said, gesturing around the room.

......?

Oh.

Err.. right...

You were kinda just wearing a set of jeans and a hoodie weren't you?

By no means were you the worst dressed in the room (sorry Alphys) but you weren't exactly dressed to the teeth like Sans or Mettafell either.

"A night out on the town requires a fully stylish ensemble from the whole crew! Which means...!"

"O-O-Oh no...!"

"..hehe.."

"A makeover~!!"

"..Oh boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems like beauty is in for quite the night with this little crew, isn't she! (o･ω･o)
> 
> thank you guys for your patience and all of your wonderful comments on my stuff! i've been working on a few side projects so beast took a momentary backseat but i should be back to regularly updating soon! if you like what i do feel free to check me out over on my [tumblr](https://alch3mic.tumblr.com/)!! i write drabbles, post art and often talk more about the boys over there. thank you all so much and please look forward to more!


	9. the sugar bowl is empty.

"So they're dating?" you asked softly, glancing curiously at Sans before taking another sip of water.

The two of you were now seated on a very comfortable loveseat in what you can only describe as the world's biggest dressing room. Elegant red and gold curtains hung everywhere alongside more music awards and magazine cover photos starring Metafell that were expertly hung with gold framings on the wall. There was a vanity set on the far side of the room complete with a full camera set up, a place you vaguely recognized as the backdrop where Mettafell recorded his make-up tutorials for his Youtube channel. There was a plethora of what looked like PR packaging neatly stacked about and a few more seats strewn around everywhere making you wonder just what kind of people would hang out in a space like this..

....Besides.. well.... you, apparently..

Being the 'lady of the night', Alphys had been practically swept away by Mettafell and Blooky to a separate room just past a set of elegant double doors a while ago, which just left you and Sans alone in the dressing room.

..Not that you minded at all, you were still trying to fully digest exactly what you had gotten yourself into, and this gave you the perfect chance to figure all that out and more from the skeleton sitting close beside you.

"as far as i know," Sans said, leaning father back in the loveseat and making himself right at home. "the two have been off and on again for the past few years since they both keep getting swept up in their work. paps is determined ta prove himself a worthy datemate by making his own cash even though mett's said he's more than happy to provide. the dumbass is just too prideful for his own good sometimes."

You had only learned a few small tidbits about Papyrus, like how he was Sans' younger brother and that they worked together apparently, and how even while insulting him Sans still seemed to regard his brother rather fondly.

It was sweet, in a kind of Fell way.

“Do you two take after each other?”

“nah.”

“..Really?”

“well.. i mean we’re certainly cut from the same fuckin’ cloth… and we’re both skeletons,” he mumbled, “but we’re like comparin’ a square to a rectangle. similar but different.”

“What a roundabout way of explaining it,” you said, letting out a giggle.

“what can i say doll, i like cuttin’ corners,” he added with a wink.

"..And Alphys?" 

"long time friend. we use ta work together waaay back in tha day," he responded. "lost touch fer awhile when she became royal scientist after making mett his body and i quit my gig, but her girlfriend is real good friends with my bro, so we reconnected when we surfaced."

You carefully nodded along, barely beginning to understand the dynamic of this little circle of monsters just a bit more. There were still plenty of questions on your mind, but it felt a little nosy to ask too many specific details, so you'd settle for just the basic run down for now.

It was only a few moments before you opened your mouth again to ask another question...

"blooky is mett's cousin if that was your next question."

..And then promptly closed it, lightly drumming your fingers against the expensive glass in your hands before taking another sip.

"..Are you sure you're not a mind reader?"

"wouldn't that be convenient, but nah," he said with a shrug. "just gettin' better at readin' that pretty face of yours."

…...

"..You.. really do just say whatever the hell you want, don't you?" you asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction as that smug grin made it's grand reappearance.

A part of you was starting to hate how charming it was.

"first thing you'll learn about me kitten is there ain't much up here," he said, taking a hand and lightly tapping against his skull, making a hollow knocking sound. "includin' a filter fer this mouth o' mine."

"And.. that works for you?" you asked.

"why don't ya tell me, kitten?" he asked, leaning closer while pitching his voice just a bit lower, catching you off guard and sending goosebumps dancing all over your skin. "is it workin'?"

"..Why don't you use those face reading skills of yours and tell me?" you asked, refusing to back down no matter how fast your heart was beating.

"..that an invitation to get a closer look..?" he murmured, that grin of his stretching a bit wider as he lightly placed a claw under your chin, carefully tilting your head up just a bit and leaning even closer.

".....Y-"

"OH SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT DARLINGS~!"

You missed the audible snap of Sans' teeth in irritation as you turned your head back towards the door where Mettafell had made his... grand re-entrance, your ass now firmly planted on the other side of the couch after scooting back as far as you could away from the skeleton.

…

..That was…

...CLOSE!

Christ that was _WAY_ too close! 

Just what the hell were you doing!? 

You were 100% just about to say yes, weren't you?! 

What the hell happened to keeping yourself guarded you _fucking walnut_!? 

Sure you told yourself you'd let him in a little bit, but holy shit not that far!

You hands tightly clutched on to the glass in your hands, missing out on the slightly huffy laugh from Metafell before clearing his throat.

"Allow me to reintroduce our one..! And only..! Darling Alphys~!"

.....

...Wow.

She looked...

Embarrassed.

Even behind those large glasses you could see how red her face was, your own flustered feelings being quickly squashed as she stood before the two of you in a brand new outfit. Her cherry red face washed about a bit of her beautifully applied make up, but it perfectly matched the stunning ruby red sweater that nicely hugged her form, paired with a lovely black skirt that nearly hit the floor with a slit in the side to show off some cute black stockings. A very impressive leather studded jacket hung from her shoulders and all in all..

"You look amazing Alphys," you said, standing up from the couch and placing your glass on and end table, approaching to admire her whole outfit. "That jacket is really awesome!"

It fell quiet for a moment, watching as her red face got even redder and for a second you really worried she might just stop functioning.

"R-r-r-right.. I-it's um..." she said, quickly directing her attention to the floor while she nervously fiddled with her claws. "...My g-g-girlfriend's. S-s-she.. gave it t-t-to me even a-a-as I.. stomped out of the h-h-house after an....argument."

...Aww…

"So... t-thanks.." she said softly. "A-a-and um.. thank you Metta.. for n-n-not making it... too o-o-over the.. top.."

"Of course darling~! I knew you'd have a lot more fun out on the town in something stylishly comfortable than something flashy," he hummed, clasping a set of hands together. "Besiiiides, I have someone I can make MUCH! MORE! GLAMOROUS!"

...Huh?

"...Wha-"

You were cut off as Mettafell grabbed your hand, twirling you around a few times before pulling you close.

"Now, now my little Beauty, this is not the time for hesitation! The night will not wait for us~!"

"But-! Um-!" you said, the room still spinning as you tried to catch up to his pace. 

Of course the idea of getting a makeover done by Metafell was like.. a small dream come true.. but tonight wasn't about you! You were just a guest here! Surely your jeans and hoodie were…

Okay well.. they were a little dingy but..!

You fumbled, having all the attention be on you.

"W-wait! U-uh... umm.." 

Your eyes quickly began whipping your head around in search of a lifeline.

"Whaaaaat about Blooky?"

You glanced in the ghost's direction who came hovering out of the back room. They merely nodded in your direction for a moment before gesturing to the cute, sparkly little red bowtie now fastened around their body.

....

"....Dammit.." you muttered, glancing back up to Mettafell who wore a mischievous grin that almost threatened to split his face. Your heart seized as you could practically feel the sweat gathering on your neck, nervously glancing around as he leaned closer.

"Don't worry darling~!" he said, the shadows creeping onto his face making you feel smaller and smaller with every passing moment. "I'll be sure to treat you... well.."

"Uh-!" you said, glancing back to Alphys in a panic.

C'mon girl! Some help would be really great right about now!

"It was nice knowing you," she retorted flatly.

"AH! YOU MOTHER-!" you huffed, biting down on the insult before taking one final glance back at Sans who had resumed his relaxed position on the loveseat. 

He stole a glance from you before closing his eyesockets and putting his hands behind his head, that damned grin on his face again.

"i'll keep an eye on yer stuff for ya," he said, lightly patting your bag that rested on the loveseat with him.

Oh this bastard..

"We won't be long~!"

"Ah-! No, wait-!"

_Click._

And with that, Mettafell, Blooky and you all disappeared behind the doors.

"....S-she... s-s-seems nice.." Alphys finally said, readjusting her glasses for a moment before glancing back to Sans. "...So what the hell is she doing with you?"

He scoffed, cracking open an eyesocket and giving a crooked smile.

"n' what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, reaching down to lightly pick at some red lint that clung to his sweater.

"I think you know exactly what I means," she retorted, giving an icy stare to the skeleton. 

"nope."

Her brows furrowed in irritation, hesitating for a moment as she opened her mouth before quickly closing it and letting out a small huff.

"...W-w-whatever. I'm g-g-getting a drink," she said.

"can ya get one for me-"

"N-no!"

"..heh.."

...

...Fuck..

Really.. 

Seems like everyone wanted to stick their nose in his business, huh?

..Guess he could understand.. you weren't anything like the usual trade he brought around so maybe it wasn’t so strange for them to be suspicions, but he didn't have anything but the purest intentions for you!

Honest!

........

....Which is exactly why he began carefully digging through your bag now that everyone was gone.

Let’s see..

A charger, wallet.. Some chapstick and tissues.. Some recipes from a few cheap fast food joints and even a cute lil’ hand mirror. As adorable and informative as all this stuff was, he really needed to find it..

C’mon dammit.. where is…

….?

“...oh… no..” he muttered in a small amount of disbelief, letting out a small groan as he felt it in his hand. “christ ya gotta be kidding me with this, doll...”

Sans carefully pulled out the small silver brick of a device you probably called a phone from your bag. He eyed it warily as he carefully gave it a once over, his face scrunching at the sight of it. 

This thing was.. ancient! Like something he’d find back in the dump in the Underground! Stars above.. it wasn’t even a fuckin’ smart phone.. 

“i know you’re a lil strapped for cash kitten but c’mon.. shit..”

...Dammit.. Perfect. Juuust perfect.

…..

...Would it.. even work on a shitty phone like this..?

He could only hope so, flipping the device over and taking off the backing to expose the hardware this hunk of junk was chugging on.

…..Might have to mod it a bit.. but it should work.

He should have plenty of time too with Alphys waddling her way to the kitchen, but he’d still have to be quick.

...Buuuut breaking it certainly didn’t seem like such a bad idea either. It would give him an easy excuse to buy you a new one as a way of apologizing, that way you weren’t using this fossil anymore... 

Argh! Dammit! It really pissed him off seeing this knowing how easily he could provide for you..! He could just barely clench his fist and the damn thing would snap..!

…..

Sans took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nasal bone with his free hand before shaking his head.

Nah. Better stick to the plan for now. He’ll just buy you a new one when you finally decide to become his-

_BZZZT_.

……

_BZZZT_.

……?

“He’s.. treated me really well so far even though we’ve only known each other for a bit,” you said, sitting nervously in a small chair in front of a well lit vanity.

Looking at yourself in such high definition was a little frightening to be honest, trying to ignore the terrible bags underneath your eyes and how incredibly dull your skin was. Using all those generic face cleansers realllyyy did its toll on you.. huh..?

“Well I can say for certainty that he’s taken quite a liking to you, so it’s not much of a surprise,” Mettafell hummed father in the closet as he continued his hunt for a garment that would look ‘just absolutely fantastic on you darling~!’ ...or so he said.

“..Really?”

You really wanted to punch yourself for how hopeful your tone sounded. The sensible part of you was still clinging to the suspicion that maybe you were being strung along on some elaborate ruse by Sans, just so you could protect your heart from the enviable heartbreak.. but.. there was an even smaller part of you that.. still wanted to be hopeful too.

“Believe me, you wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t!” he replied, now sounding even further in the distance.

Jeez.. just how big was this closet..?

“Sans isn’t the type to waste his time! He just snips the ties to people he doesn’t want to bother with, he and his brother are a busy pair of monsters afterall! The only way I could tell you for sure is if he introduces you to his brother, but if you’re already meeting us just a few days after meeting I dare say you might just be on your way to that..”

..Huh… 

….

Now your face was bright red again and you were thankful that neither Mettafell or Blooky was there to see it. Instead of acknowledging just how happy those words made you, you instead tried to distract yourself from your flustered state by nervously playing with the sleeves of your hoodie.

...So.. maybe he really wasn’t just trying to... break your heart… 

Cool.. cool…

Ahhhh!

Every time you thought you could bottle those damn butterflies up you keep.. finding reasons to let them come bursting right back out..!

Seriously girl, get it togethe-!

“So darling, what do you think..?”

You inhaled sharply, sitting up straight and shyly glancing over to Mettafell, who smiled at you expectantly.

“I-!” you began, your stomach twisting in a knot from embarrassment before your gaze dropped to the garment. “ …Oh….”

...It was gorgeous… that’s all you could think. This was something you’d see in a trendy magazine or maybe one of those really beautiful Instagram models. You could practically envision it now, even as it floated before you from a hanger next to Blooky. 

It was a short, plaid patterned dress that fell to the shoulders, accented with shades of red and a black leather belt that beautifully cinched the waist. It really was absolutely beautiful..

……

...This.. was something someone like you wasn’t supposed to even look at.. 

Which is exactly why...

“I can’t wear that,” you said, your brows furrowing as you looked at the dress.

“Too short?” Mettafell hummed, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“I mean.. just in general I..!” you began, fumbling with your words. “I couldn’t possibly wear something like this..”

“And why ever not my dear?” he asked, taking a few steps back to inspect you again like he had done before.

“Black is a universal color after all, and as you know us Fells do love our colors. If you’re going to be part of the fun tonight it’s practically mandatory you wear something red and black! Not to mention the way it tapers in at the waist will accentuate your lovely form and the cut will show off those gorgeous legs of yours!”

“I… thanks..?” you replied, actually taken aback by his genuine tone. “But.. I still.. can’t. I’d hate to ruin it or.. something.. because..”

He glanced at you questionably, leaving the uncomfortable air open for you to finish your thought.

“..There is no way in hell I’d never be able to pay you back if I did.”

“Then consider it a gift of friendship my dear, because I quite like you,” he said casually with a wave of his hand.

“I.. Huh..?” you said, doing a small double take before turning your full attention to Metta. “Woah, woah wait. I mean.. I don’t mean to sound ungrateful but you can’t be-!”

“Serious?” he said, lightly draping an arm over your shoulder before lightly leaning on you. “Of course I am darling~! I’m always serious.”

You.. didn’t really have anything to say back, feeling your ears heat up as he smiled at you.

“You see my dear, I’ve had more than _enough_ of my fill of you humans,” he hummed lightly. “..Such a greedy and entitled race of people, always desperate to get your filthy hands on the next big prize. You all love to put on a _fantastic_ act of being better than everyone else, like somehow you’re above the rest of the trash pile, but in truth you’re just compost for the worms.” 

...Okay you really didn’t have anything to say back to that, _holy shit_ -!

“But just like with any trash heap, there are a few treasures!” he added, pulling an award winning smile on you that nearly left you blinded by its radiance. “And I like to think that if you managed to capture Beast’s attention.. perhaps you might just be one.”

……

“..Are you.. saying that because you’re dating his brother..?”

“..And you catch on quickly too I see~.”

…..

..Well.. 

Fuck.

“..But I do already quite like you too darling,” he chuckled, taking in your expression. “You do seem to be genuine so far, and as someone who is constantly surrounded by liars and fakers.. I do appreciate honesty.”

“Gee _thanks_.”

“You’re welcome! Now my dear if you would be so kind as to put on your new dress for me, we can finally get to the makeup portion of our makeover!”

Oh boy..

..Stars above just....what have you gotten yourself into..?

**BEEP.**

_Hey princess, it’s me. I uh… just wanted to check in... and... make sure you’re okay.._

_I know you said you’d be back and I know you will be.. you’ve always been such an incredibly strong girl who could handle herself.. but.. I’m still your dad and I still get worried about you, especially when it’s getting so late..._

_And we both know what this town can be like after hours, huh..?_

_….._

_So.. if you could just shoot me a text saying you’re alright.._

_….Or um.. if you’d call too, that’d be good…_

_..So I can apologize properly for…._

_..Well.. everything._

_I owe you that at least don’t I..? Especially after everything you’ve done for me... despite the fact that I’ve….. been such a shitty father to you…_

_….._

_Don’t... worry about the money either okay? I know I shouldn’t of just used it without talking about it with you first, but… it went to.. somewhere really important.. and I’ll make it all up before the end of the week._

_….._

_I just had.. a very important debt that needed to be paid to a very old friend.._

_…..._

_So.. yeah.. I’ll.. let you know exactly what’s been going on.. so.. please..? Call me..?_

_Or text…_

_….I love you tons, princess._

_Be safe._

**BEEP.**

‘ _Are you sure you wish to delete this voice mail?_ ’

…

‘ _Voice mail deleted._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¬‿¬ )
> 
> as always, please feel free to check me out over on my [tumblr](https://alch3mic.tumblr.com/)!


	10. and now everything is left unsaid.

The most beautiful person you've ever known was your mother.

From her kind eyes that always regarded you with so much love, to her gentle embrace that easily washed away your troubles with it's overwhelming warmth...

Everything single thing she did, she did so... 

Beautifully.

She sang like most delicate of songbirds, 

and danced with every inch of her heart and soul. 

She told you fanciful stories that left you hanging on every single word, 

and gave everything her all, letting nothing hold her back from achieving her dreams.

To her, there was a bright side to every day rainy day,

and beauty to be admired within every single rose.

There were no failures, only lessons to be learned.. 

and laughs to be had from your mistakes along the way as you moved forward step by step.

And of course with her you had plenty of laughs.

Like.. when she burnt your toast every morning before you headed off to school.

Even that she did so.. 

Beautifully.

She'd be scrambling to scrape off the blackened crust with a butterknife over the sink, quietly cursing to herself about the 'dumb old toaster' yet again despite the fact that you purchased a new one just last week.

..But before long she'd be filling your ears with those beautiful notes of that infectious laughter as you stubbornly ate it anyways..

And you'd laugh too.. like you always did.

Because... to you.. burnt toast tasted like love.

It'd wash over your body with every single bite you took, and stayed with you all throughout your day..

....

She'd reminded you in so many other little ways too, of just how much she loved you.

From brushing and styling your hair each morning, to singing along with songs with you on the radio. She'd always be by your side, encouraging you to also do your best and to never give up. She'd always make you laugh with her cheesy jokes and witty punchlines, and kept your hopes alive with her dazzling stories of a happily ever after.

For someone who shined so radiantly.. 

..Well, it's really not hard to see why your dad fell in love with her so hard.

......

And... why her passing broke him so much...

......

..But.. 

...what you could never truly understand was...

Why your dad said you were the splitting image of her.. even after she was gone...

You were.. a mess, quite frankly.

Stubborn.

Pessimistic.

Always grouchy because you were so tired, and unwilling to lean on others because you had witnessed first hand how trusting someone could bring about nothing but trouble.

You hardly laughed.

Hardly ever smiled unless you had to.

...Not to mention you had quite the mouth on you..

You were basically nothing like the kind and caring person your mother was.

.....

..So... 

...Why...?

Why... did you...?

........

...Why did you... see her looking back at you in that mirror right now..?

"Well now darling..." Mettafell hummed, gently placing his hands on your shoulders and joining your mother in the mirror, the both of them making a stunning pair as he had adored a lavish red dress of his very own. "..What do you think now with the whole look together?"

......

"...She's.. beautiful.."

..What else could you say..?

From the way her hair gently framed her face, to the makeup that was applied so elegantly to her features... not to mention that stunning dress too... she.. 

....

She really was the true definition of a Beauty...

"Well of course! As if these talented hands would make her anything but jaw droppingly gorgeous~!" he laughed, admiring his own reflection and fixing his already perfect hair.

Stars above..

Even if you did admire Mettafell for.. well.. almost everything, you just couldn't resist the natural urge to roll your eyes at such an egotistical statement. You also tried to ignore the smile that was threatening to pull at the corners of your mouth as you looked up at him, a cheeky comeback right on the tip of your tongue..

"..But it certainly was a much quicker fix up for a natural beauty like yourself." 

......

And instead you quietly bit back the one-liner, slowly glancing back to the mirror before you. 

..There was that tight coil winding up in your chest again as you gazed at your mother's beautiful image.

......

..Except...

....

That.. really was you... wasn't it...?

.....

Hah....haha...

...Hah..

.....

..It's.. funny sitting here now and seeing her so clearly. 

You had.. always feared about forgetting what she looked like after she'd passed away. 

Of course you swore to yourself you'd never forget but.. time erodes away even the most stubborn of stones. Even with the few photos of her you had around the house too, it felt like every day she was drifting farther and farther from your mind as debt and responsibilities towered over you like giants. It wasn't long before she became an afterthought in your mind as you did everything in your power to fill the hole she had left, and soon those once sweet memories of happier days with her became clouded behind the dense fog of time, fading farther and father from your view. You spent many long nights crying, trying so hard to not let her features disappear from your mind as you chased those scattered memories like petals in the wind...

..But.. perhaps it's because you were so desperately searching for her in your past..

That you never realized she was right here, by your side.. in the present.

.....

..Hah..

Man.. you.. swore you could almost smell the same sweet scent of the rose perfume she always wore tickling your nose..

..And taste burnt toast on your tongue...

......

"All I had to do was enhance your features just a tad and tie the whole look together with a little splash of red on the eyelid and lips," Metafell said, gently reaching down to sweep away a few loose strands from your face and tuck them behind your ear. "The rest is all you, my darling."

That knot in your chest traveled up your throat, threatening to break loose for a moment as you let out a slow and steady breath. Even the tears threatened to spring forth for what felt like the millionth time today, but you held back from letting them fall.

You.. didn't want to ruin Mettafell's hard work after all!

..Thankfully you were able to hold on strong until Blooky quietly handed you a tissue.

..Well... more like they... gently floated the tissue box over to you to grab one but..

You still appreciated it.

"..Thank you.." you said quietly, unable to deny the smile that spread across your face anymore before carefully taking a tissue and drying up your tears.

.......

"F-for...uh! For.. this..!" you added, quickly panicking as your words were only met with silence and a slightly mischievous stare from Metafell. "And for um... ahh... Christ."

Why were you so bad at this..!

It's not like you could've prepared yourself in any way for getting a makeover done by one of your favorite celebrities and being reminded of your mom but.. c'mon!

That same celebrity's giggling certainly didn't do anything to help your building embarrassment either, that also ever familiar blush creeping on your cheeks as he placed a gentle hand on your shoulder again.

"You're very welcome dear," he said softly, and for a moment you could hear that genuineness ring through once more. 

Seems like there really is something behind that glamourous exterior.. huh..?

"But we have plenty of time to admire my excellent skills later!"

Welp, there it goes.

He threw a set of hands into the air dramatically, spinning around and striking a pose underneath a spotlight that suddenly illuminated upon him, casting the rest of the dressing room into darkness.

"We've wasted enough time as it is! The night is still young and ripe for our taking, so let us make your grand reveal to our eager audience and then go enjoy ourselves~!"

And with that he spun once more before striking another elegant pose, and strutting his way back out to the exit of the enormous closet.

.....

"..You know.. a part of me wondered if he was just putting on a bit of an act, but he really is like that huh?"

"..For the most part.." Blooky said softly beside you, setting down the box of tissues on the vanity. "He's also... just trying to show off a little more since you're here... and to cheer Alphys up."

A giggle slipped through your lips as you were slowly building upon the idea that these big bad Fell really were a lot softer than they let on. 

Still, you suppose you shouldn't keep him waiting for long, especially now that you were just sitting in the dark but..

You just.. couldn't help but take just one last look in the mirror at yourself.

"....You... do look very pretty.."

"Thank you Blooky," you said, glancing at the ghost floating by your side. "You also look quite dashing in that bowtie."

".....Thanks.." they said sheepishly, returning your smile with one of his very own.

Ah... dang it..! 

These Fell were all seriously growing on you at a rather dangerous rate!

From the shy Blooky to the dramatic Mettafell..

Heck even Alphys was proving to be really cute with the way she talked about her girlfriend, even if she was a little prickly around the edges!

And not to mention...

Sans.

That darn skeleton has been growing on you most of all..

...Jeez.. 

..Just what was he going to think of.. 

"...I.. think he'll like it."

...

"Wha-" you began, blinking once or twice before shaking your head. "Wait... what? How did you..?"

"...You.. kinda get this look on your face whenever you'd look at Sans," they said a little too casually for your taste. "And you looked the same way now.. so.. I just assumed.."

....

ARGH!

Were all Fells this good at reading people!? This face of yours was quickly going to becoming your worst fucking enemy if that's the case! 

"Great.. just great. Thanks for the heads up," you said rather bluntly, trying to ignore the laugh they were clearly stifling as your now irritated expression.

"..Y-you're.. pfft! ...You're welcome..!" they huffed out, a few stray snickers still managing to make themselves known as you let out a sigh.

" _DARLINGS~! DON'T MAKE ME COME BACK THERE TO GET YOU!_ "

"W-we'll be right there!" you called back, trying to ignore how threatening that actually sounded. 

Blooky floated back, giving you plenty of space to adjust your dress as you stood up and carefully adjusted the dress one last time. 

"...Ready..?" they asked.

"I dunno, do I still look like some kind of love struck puppy?" you asked sarcastically.

"...Maybe.."

"...Dammit.."

There's something to be said about falling in love.

Apparently you're supposed to do it at least a few times in your life.

..Of course.. that's supposed to be with like.. a handful of different people for a variety of different reasons but..

Not for him.

"NOW THEN MY DARLINGS~!"

No.. Sans has certainly fallen in love several times now.

But of course it's all with the same person.

"ALLOW ME TO REINTRODUCE~!"

..You.

"OUR NEWEST COMPANION, OUR DARLING LITTLE BEAUTY!"

.....

Stars above and hells below you.. 

Really were beautiful.

"...W-wow.." Alphys said, a certain note of disbelief barely hanging on. "Y-y-you've.. r-r-really outdone yourself M-Metta.."

"You're telling me," you said, glancing shyly between everyone present.

The whole crew really looked like they were ready for an extravagant night out on the town.

..And somehow you seemed to fit right in..

Your eyes rather quickly looked away from Sans as soon as they landed on the couch, almost nervous to see what his expression would be right now. 

Of course you weren't exactly sure why.. he had already seen you at your worst.

Twice in fact, like just a few nights ago when you missed the bus and nearly bawled your eyes out and now tonight as you ran away from your home with tears in your eyes...

Now was the first time you actually looked presentable but.. you just couldn't bring yourself to stare at him.

..Probably because you'd get that 'look' on your face if you did...

"Hah! As if I'd ever deliver anything but stunningly glamourous results!" Mettafell sang, striking a once more elegant pose.

He really did look incredible in that red dress. It naturally hung onto his frame and the silk fabric seemed to perfectly capture the light, making him the center of attention.

"Y-y-yeah.. o-of course.." Alphys echoed, also rolling her eyes.

Nice to see you weren't the only one who had that response.

"....Everyone.. ready?" Blooky asked, closing the dressing room doors behind them.

"Yes! Finally, it's time for our long awaited pity party to begin!" Mettafell said, clapping a set of hands together and giving a dazzling smile. "Come! Let's not waste a second longer here!"

The three of them made their way towards the door of the dressing room, Mettafell shooting one last glance backwards to you.

"Sans, we're taking the convertible!"

"yeah, yeah," Sans called, making you jump slightly from how close he sounded.

You.. hadn't even heard him get up from his spot on the couch, but now he was.. 

..Right behind you.

......

Mettafell gave you a rather cheeky wink which you scowled at in return, earning a hearty laugh from the robot as he left the two of you alone.

....You.. finally built up a few nerves to turn around to Sans, nervously placing with the end of the dress and maybe wondering if you should've gone with something different. It wasn't really all that short but.. somehow you felt a little more self conscious than usual and you didn't have your normal jacket to hide in..

"What do you think?" you asked, glancing up at him. 

....

..His face was a little red.. 

"...you look _incredible_ doll," he said sincerely, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand and admiring you from head to toe. 

"Thank you..!" you replied happily, taking a few steps back.

He watched as that shyness in your smile melted away and you did a little spin, your whole face lighting as well as you laughed.

"Mettafell really worked some magic huh?" you asked, putting your hands behind your back as you put those beautiful eyes back on him.

"heh. sure did," he chuckled, taking you all in one last time before taking a few steps towards you and the door. 

You nearly began to make your way out too, unless you wanted to get another vaguely threatening statement from Mettafell-

"here, by the way."

..Until you stopped in your tracks and glanced curiously over to Sans. He held out your bag to you, which you looked at in a small amount of surprise.

Oh wow, you.. got so wrapped up in everything you nearly forgot it!

"don't worry, i kept it all safe for ya," he hummed, giving you a wink paired with that goofy smile of his.

You giggled, gratefully taking the bag from his hands and slinging it around your shoulder. 

"Thank you Sans."

"anytime doll," he said, taking a step by your side and offering you his arm. "shall we?" 

You couldn't help but giggle again, lightly wrapping your hands around his and enjoying the soft feeling of his turtleneck paired with the sturdy feeling of bone underneath.

"Yes! Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodness, it's hard to believe we're already at the 10 chapter mark. thank you everyone so much for all your amazing comments so far and for being so incredibly supportive of my work! we're just getting started here, so please feel free to buckle up for the ride ahead, and as always, please feel free to check me out over on my [tumblr](https://alch3mic.tumblr.com/)! ＼(≧▽≦)／


End file.
